


500 a night

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Butt Plugs, Coma, Degradation, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Past Drug Addiction, Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Rehabilitation, Sex while Under the Influence, Smut, Spanking, Strangers, Substance Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Veela!Blaise, Yes theres finally plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An unnamed, disguised Male prostitute goes about his business per usual. But a buyer doesn't understand the term "one time only," and "I don't date my clients." And then everything seems to unravel.I do not own any characters and have no intent on copyright infringement.





	1. Not interested.

"Can I get you a drink?"

The man turns his gaze, smirking and leaning back on his arm. The blue lights from the underground bar illuminated his light skin and dark hair. He had the face of an angel, but was nothing near. His gray eyes concealed to be brown flick over the other and take in his appearance. He didnt look like much. A heroine boy next door. Not a client. 

"Not interested," he mumbled, inhaling a cigarette through its long holder. He blows out the smoke between pink lips, perhaps covered in a gloss, before handing the stick off to the bartender without care. 

He stands, eyes locked on a target. The man strides confidentally up to a wealthy looking older man. Sitting on his lap and crossing his legs, Draco walked his fingers up the others chest. He held eye contact, whispering below his breath to the man.

He leaned forward and kissed the man, suckling his lower lip as he pulled away. The Malfoy winked, closing his eyes as the man trails a hand over his faux fur wrap that looped over his elbows and behind his back. It essentuated his low hanging, black spaghetti strap and short matching shorts. All while he wonders where to get dinner afterwards. 

He mumbled into the mans ear, smirking as he feels a hefty amount of cash tuck into his shorts. He stood swiftly and took the strangers hand, leading him off. He spared a glance back at the man who had offered earlier, giving him a quick smirk.

▪

Draco raises his eyebrows, he had expected this. The man came off as a powerful, confident business man. Of course he wanted to be thrown around a little. The Malfoy smirks as he puts his green 3 inch heel down hard onto the older males erection.

▪

The pale man collapses onto his expensive leather sofa, pulling off the black wig and releasing his own platinum hair. His heels got kicked off, and wrap discarded. The guy had taken more energy than he'd expected. He just wanted to sleep now. Draco slowly made his way to the spacious bedroom and into his private bathroom. Wipe off the eyebrow tint and take out the contacts. He did this nightly, barely recognizing himself out of guise. His eyes were pale grey, his eyebrows a dusty blonde. His hair lay in golden white sweeps barely over his shoulder, not long black hangs.

▪

The next late night, Draco found himself in the same bar with the same guise, only with a new outfit. He scanned the room before taking his usual seat. He knew the staff, and they didnt bother caring of his hang out. Although, he seen someone he recognized. He passed him a lingering glance. What if he was undercover? He licked his lips and played it cool, sipping on a drink he ordered. His eyes move down as he sees a heavy wad of cash sliding towards him from the man he recognized as the one from last night. 

"Interested now?" He mumbled. 

Draco smirked and tucked the cash into the back of his jeans. "Well I dont have all night. Come on, then."

The darker man stands and leads Draco away without another glance. "It's Jude," Harry comments in blatant lie as he unlocks a door and opens it up. 

Draco coined the name, stepping inside. "So, Jude, what would you like me to do?" He smirked. Looking him over. "Lay missionary and cuddle after?"

He heard the door click locked, watching the other clench his jaw. "Shut up." He grumbled, gripping Draco by the hair and moving him to his knees. He quickly did so, with a wince, holding open his mouth as he stared up. So, the boy next door had a darker side.

Jude, as he recalled, was quickly undoing his pants and pulling out his growing length. He pushed it into the waiting, hot mouth and groaned softly. Draco was quick to begin sucking as the other began slowly thrusting in and out. He got more bold by the second, not slowing his growing pace when he felt Draco gag.

He moved a hand and gripped the Malfoys jaw, forcing him to look up at the other as he started bucking all the way down Dracos throat. He had a hard time staring up, having to close his eyes with each gag, tearing up at the reflex and stretch. Suddenly the other pulled out completely, leaving Draco to gasp and pant softly. He kept his mouth open just in case.

He whined softly when he was lifted and pushed onto the bed. His clothes were ripped off just as fast as he was moved, leaving him only in his black wig, tightly secured. Harry smirked as he moved a hand down to find a plug already there. He pulled it out.

Harry turned Draco and laid him ass up, no arm support as he twists one behind his pale back. The darker skinned man pulled a condom from the bedside drawer and rolled it on before pushing himself completely in. The Malfoy cried out at the sudden intrusion, his fists curling. His loud outbursting moans were muffled into the bed. The man behind him railed in quickly right off the bat, only getting harder by the thrust. 

Draco could feel the bed rocking with each movement. He attempted to move his arm, yelping softly as it was held firmly in place. His eyes rolled back softly and he jolted forward as his client, to persay, shoved right into his prostate. And again. And again. He sobbed out a loud moan as he came on the bed beneath himself. Harry didnt stutter his movements when he came a few thrusts later. He didnt even stutter a minute after both of their climaxes were ridden out. 

Draco mewled at the sensitivity from the other to continue. His hands moved forward to grip a pillow close to himself when his arm was released. He moaned shakily into the pillow. It was definitely overstimulation but it felt that much better. It was just harder to get off. Especially when Harry wasn't touching him. The thrusts finally get erratic and he's pretty sure Harry came again once he slows down and pulls away. 

He's sobered up quickly when a hard smack lands on his ass, lifting his head slightly to whine. He catches a glance of Harry quickly stroking himself, lifting his hand to deliver another spank. It's in a set of three this time, then there are more, slower, calculated ones after, and a hell of a lot harder.

He does his best to stay put, moaning or yelping high at each hit. He slowly untensed when he heard a groan and the hand only lands softly to rub. Draco collapsed his shoulders forward, trying to compose himself and calm his breathing. He hears clothes rustling and takes that as his cue. He shakily turned around and grabbed his own clothes, beginning to dress once more. 

"Wait, you never finished."

"I already had once." He shrugs. He was too exhausted for much more, which was saying something. He'd usually see quite a few guys a night. 

"Let me help," the golden boy offered. 

Draco rose an eyebrow. "I dont charge you for my own satisfaction."

Harry shrugs, moving forward. "-and I'm worn out, sorry. No round three." Draco added quickly. He's surprised when the other still moves over and sits beside him. 

"I didnt get to hear you moan," he grumbled, slowly wrapping a loose hand around the others cock. Draco licked his lips, twitching at the contact. He closed his eyes as he starts slowly pumping in twists, making sure to rub his thumb over the head and slit at each go. 

Wish granted. Draco whined and moaned softly, bucking up and gripping the sheets. Harry smirked at this, dipping his head down. He kissed and nibbled softly along Dracos jaw. The Malfoy lolled his head back onto the others shoulder, his hand curling up to grip his hair and holding him close to a particularly sensitive spot he kissed. 

The pale man whimpered and moaned under his breath as a mark was sucked in the desired spot. He cried out something and gripped harder when be finally came in the strangers hand. Harry bit softly over the mark and licked over it before slowly pulling away with a few more pumps of his wrist. 

Draco took a moment to let the high of it wash over himself. But, then he quickly began dressing again. He stood and fastened his pants, grabbing his things.

"Saturday," Harry hummed quickly.

Draco looked over and rose his eyebrows. "I don't see the same bloke twice."

"Not as a client, perhaps. Let me take you out to dinner."

"And, why would you do that?" Draco crossed his arms. 

"Because you're stunning. I want to know you." 

"Listen kid, you're not the first guy to offer. What do you really want? Casual talking so I feel obliged not to charge you once we go home from a fancy restaurant?" He rolled his eyes. Draco ususlly appreciated compliments, of course, but he was no longer on the job, so he could care less. Especially when this man had no idea what he really looked like.

"No, no. We won't do anything. Just talk." Harry rose one eyebrow as he pulls his shirt on. 

The Malfoy feigned a yawn. "You realise normal people don't persistently ask for a date," Draco noted. "After being told no. Besides. Time is money, dinner is at night. My work is at night. And you dont make me any money. So, goodnight, Jude." He turned to the door. 

"Breakfast, then."

"Too tired."

"Lunch?"


	2. Come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, they meet for lunch

Draco looked around before slowly approaching the counter. He leaned against the stand. 

"I have a reservation." He said idly.

"Reese?" The lady flipped open a book. Draco thought for a moment, then shrugged. 

"Yes." Sounds legit. He didnt know the others name. 

"This way.." she elbowed the book and led Draco through a long hallway. He looked around conspicuously, licking his lips. He sat slowly when he sees Harry.

"This is.. interesting." He commented offhandedly. It looked like a rather expensive place. No, it definitely was. 

"Took the liberty of ordering for us." Harry shrugs, sipping his white whine slowly. 

"I'm more of red wine guy." Draco mumbled, though sipped aswell. It was impeccable, though he wouldn't admit that. He admired how well Harry cleaned up. A crisp charcoal suit with a deep red undershirt. He thought he cleaned up quite well himself, too. In any case, he would never consider himself trashy. Very high class, rather. He wore a dark grey, tight turtle neck. Accompanied with a midnight black suit jacket.

"Well with this dish it goes best. I know what I'm doing. So, is there something I can call you? Shades, perhaps?" Harry mused.

Draco almost coughs up his wine. He huffs softly and takes off his sunglasses, tucking them away. "No. How about..Levi." He shrugged. 

Harry's mouth opened. "You just made that up!"

So he nodded, unashamed. "Cant go around giving my name. You understand, surely."

Harry slowly pursed his lips before just giving a nod. "-Mr. Reese.." Draco added as a second thought, his legs uncrossing. He moved a foot to rub up Harry's leg, toward his crotch. He smirked softly and held eye contact. 

Harry licked his lips, looking away. "Different disguise today," he noted. He was right, obviously. Draco had in blue contacts, and a wig that gave him shoulder length dark blue hair. 

Draco nodded slightly, raising his eyes slightly when he noticed the other analyzing him. 

"You're blonde, longer hair. Blonde is seemingly the most attracting, so if you weren't naturally, you would go to that. And you have light eyes. Perhaps blue or gray. Or else your contacts wouldn't show at such extremes. He reached a hand down slowly, putting a hand over Dracos shoe. 

"About 5'9, without heels or shoe inserts." He finished. Draco sat still, gulping. 

"What's your game." He mumbled, shifting and lowering his foot. 

"I suppose you could say I'm just very attentive." Harry chuckled into his wine cup. Their food came out and was set infront of them. 

Draco put his elbows on the table and leaned forward, very close to Harry. He held eye contact as he mumbled. 

"If you're some sort of fuzz, and you're planning something. Just remember that you're in just as deep. I have your blood money." He pulled back and smiled softly, taking a small bite of his food. 

Harry slowly smirked back with a nod, cutting a piece if salmon and taking a bite. They ate for a few moments before speaking again. Harry dabs his mouth for a moment. 

"So, tell me about yourself. Please, no making up on the spot. Change names as you wish."

Draco raises his eyebrows a moment before nodding. "Fine. My mother is in France and my father was a corrupt businessman who is rotting in jail rightfully. And yours?"

Harry crossed his arms for a moment as he nods. "I grew up with my aunt and uncle." 

"How delightful." Draco swirled his wine, looking back up at the other man. 

"No, abusive, rather. But that's all over with, anyhow."

"Oh." He sat down his glass. "Sorry to hear it. So, what about now? What do you do, Jude? Afterall, you know far too much about my own work it seems."

"Well," Harry pursed his lips. "Just an office job. 9-5, boring, really."

Draco crossed his arms and smirked. "You just made that up on the spot," he mocked with a chuckle. 

Harry coughed slightly and shrugged.

"This is off to a good start." Draco mumbled, chuckling and taking a bite of his food once more. 

"Well, on a lighter topic, how about we share some stories?"

 

"So, yeah, it's safe to say I got tested the next day and he never called me again." He giggled, pouring himself more wine. 

Harry shook his head with a chuckle. "That reminds of a time in school. I wasn't sure of my sexuality yet, to persay. Well, obviously I was a lady killer, though," he smirks. "I had a beard, basically. She was bi, but didnt know I was closeted. Let's say she wasn't happy to find me in bed with her brother."

Draco covered his mouth with a laugh, shaking his head. "Oh no! Well, that's a brilliant way to come out."

Harry grins for a moment, nodding. "I didnt particularly like him, he also happened to be my best friends brother. Soo, awkward." 

Draco hummed a chuckle before looking down at his empty plate. "My coming out was also an accident, to persay." He looks back up, finishing his wine. 

"Kissed one of my goonies after a fight. Damn, angry sex is the best." He nodded. 

"Goonies?" Harry rose his eyebrows, holding back a smile. 

"Oh, uh. Well, I admittedly terrorized all the guys I had crushes on. Kinda a school bully back in the day." He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"You? Submissive little you, a bully?" He chuckled. 

"I'm a good dom aswell, yknow. Have to be the best in both worlds in this job." Draco winked. 

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. They shared more casual stories although they had already finished their food, until the woman from up front came over. 

"Good evening. I'm sorry but your reservation will be up in 15 minutes. If you need anything let us know."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "I reserved two hours." He mumbled, looking down at his watch. They had been there about 2 hours. "Well, can I escort you to your car?" Harry suggested. He put down some bills under the leather fold. 

Draco raised his eyebrows before smirking and giving a nod. He stood aswell, linking arms with Harry. He smiled at the ground for a moment. It felt good to be emotionally naked, even if just for two hours. He leads the darker man to his car. He stopped infront of it, sighing out before looking up at Harry. 

He put a hand on his chest, finger tracing over his button up seam. "Come home with me." He mumbled quickly before he could rethink it. 

Draco gasps as he's pressed against the door to the inside of his apartment. He knew he was being reckless, but for right now the empty feeling was gone. Both of his legs wrap around Harry's waist as the latino grinds against him hurriedly. 

The Malfoy fumbled to unbutton Harry's shirt as he groaned at the sucking on his neck. God his hips were sinister. "How much?" Harry mumbled against his neck. 

"For what?" He licked his lips, kissing at Harry's chest.

"To stay the night." Harry pulled away, chewing on his lip. 

"500 a night." He mumbled, leaning up to kiss him for a moment. "For clients. You can stay.." 

Harry smirked slightly and faltered, pulling back slightly. He glanced away. "Let me clean up for a moment. Bathing room?"

Draco smiled slightly up at him and nodded to a door towards the left. Harry put his legs down slowly before walking to the bathroom. The Malfoy took the time to strip most of his own clothes besides his tight boxers, waiting outside the door. 

When Harry came out he gripped his shirt softly and pulled him to the bedroom. Potter slowly laid Draco down and crawled overtop him. They craned their necks to meet for a heated kiss.

 

"I want to see you.." Harry mumbled through his calming pants. Draco lay ontop the others chest. Harry tucked the blue hair of the wig behind Dracos ear. 

Draco looked up at him for a few moments. He slowly shook his head after a few moments, looking back at the finger he had tracing Harry's chest. "I'm taking out my contacts to sleep, but that's it. I'll be right back." He slowly stood. He wore only some boxers and Harry's red shirt. 

He headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Draco paused, pursing his lips. He jolted when the knob turned, failing at the lock, then a small knock came. 

"Yes?" He furrowed his eyebrows. He opened the cabinets and mirror, blood running cold when he finds more.


	3. Who are you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah if you see some changed I just decided I want them to both secretly be wizards in muggle London. Fake names, glamour, you name it.

A tape recorder. This is what he was stashing when he came into the bathroom? Draco opened the door quickly, shakily holding the item. They were powerful in a jury. He couldnt have some kid recording him to get him sent to jail. Yeah he knew the risks, but yet it's never been so close.

"What is this?" He looked at the other. "Who are you?" And he cursed himself. This is why he didnt let people come home. This is why he didnt go on dates or see someone twice. 

"Look, it's not what you think. Dont break it please-" Harry put his hands out infront of him.

"Get-get out.." Draco whispered. 

"I will, I will okay just let me explain, please?"

Draco clenched his jaw. "What's your real name."

"It's Jude. I swear."

"Why do you have these?"

"Look, my office job, it's as a journalist. I record thoughts on the go with that."

"A very fast moving, careful journalist? Hanging with a sex worker. Sounds like a set up to me."

"No, it's not like that, I swear. Like you said, I'dbe in just as deep.." Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 

Draco pressed the item forward into Harry's chest to grab. He retrieved them carefully, Draco pressing his eyes shut tightly as he did so to will away any jitters. "I want to believe you."

"Then believe me. Please? Let me stay the night, I can make you dinner.." Harry cocked his head to the side, watching the other. 

Draco untensed slightly, giving a faint nod. "I'm sorry I just. I don't do dates or see someone twice or, or bring people home or tell them things. I'm so paranoid and I dont want to go to jail." He mumbled towards the ending, compared to his quick fumbling of words to start. 

"Hey, it's okay.." Harry sighed, putting the things aside and holding him close after. "Why don't we go lie down again?"

Draco nodded, being swept off his feet and brought back to the bedroom. They cuddled back up, spooning this time. Draco held Harry's arm close and kissed his knuckle. It all felt very intimate and hs rather liked it. But after the scare, he knew he wouldn't be seeing Harry again. 

He considered where he would relocate this time. When. Tomorrow is the best option, but he didn't have the money saved up. 

"What are you thinking about?" Harey mumbled into his wig. 

Draco is silent for a minute. He cant up and tell people he plans on disappearing just in case. Especially when the named people was why. "I don't think this is going to happen again," he shrugs. 

He can feel Harry tense and pull away the slightest millimeter. "Why not? I thought this was a win up until five minutes ago.."

"It was. Is, still, really." The Malfoy traces his silk bedding. "I just. I dont date. I could never do my work if I was in a relationship." 

"Then, dont. I make money. And if you're not a sugar baby kinda guy, I can help you find a job.." Harry mumbled slowly, rubbing over Drscos shoulder.

"We met two days ago. Please tell me you're not one of those guys who think they can save and sober up their neighborhood sex worker." He scoffed softly.

There was no reply for a while. "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't need saved." Draco shrugged. 

"Why don't you live near your mother in France?"

"I just dont. She wanted to be far away from Father. Away from the bastard who cut off my accounts.."

Harry sat up slightly with a raised brow. "Awe, used to live off Daddys money?"

"Used to." Draco huffed softly, shaking his head. "Yknow you can incredibly easily get on my nerves." He grumbled, turning with a chuckle and pecking his lips. They lingered for a moment and Draxo smirked. 

"How about that dinner?" He poked Harry's side, sitting up atop him. Harry licked his lips for a moment and rubbed his hands over the others thighs.

"Gladly. Though it's hard to want to get up with you looking like that ontop me."

Draco chuckled, leaning down-teasingly keeping his hips in place- and kissing Harry for a moment. He rolled off the other and watched him pull on his pants. 

"You'll have to go shirtless, I'm not taking this off." He snickered. The man just rose an eyebrow and rolled his eyes playfully. 

"You look better in it anyways." He shrugged. "Show me to the kitchen?"

So Draco stood, walking to the kitchen of his large flat. "Good luck, honestly. I dont cook. If you cant find anything we can order." He hummed. 

Harry rose his eyebrows and headed to the fridge, preparing for the worst. He inspected the fridge, the freezer then pantry and the cabinets. After, Harey leaned back against the sleek island and thought. 

"How does egg noodles with crispy chicken and a side salad sound?"

Draco snorted. "I dont have egg noodles."

"They're easy to make at home. Want to help?" Harry smiled, getting out flour and eggs. Yeah, that easy. Drsco nodded with a nervous grin. "Put some water to boil first."

So the Malfoy filled a pot with water and put it on his mostly unused stove to the highest setting. He turned around to see a pile of flour on the island and Harry cracking eggs atop it. His mouth opened. Harry looked back at him and laughed. "It won't be a mess once it's done."

Drsco just laughs, shaking his head. "Bo I was just thinking of how I'm glad I clean really good. You know how many guys I've railed on this island?"

Harry begins mixing the two into one substance. "Thought you didnt bring home clients."

"Oh, I dont. But if I go clubbing and they don't know my job, then it's fair game." Malfoy shrugs, watching Harry work. He stood behind him, wrapping his hands around his waist and watching from the side. Harry was right, he was around 5'9, so the other was taller now that he didn't wear shoes. 

Harry nodded along, separating the dough into two and handing half to Draco. "Just knead it into the remaining flour. Like..sugar cookies." He smiled. 

Draco moved his arms from around the other and began to knead the mixture. He furrowed his eyebrows, damn Harry made it look easy. After a while it was all purely mixed. 

"Okay, do what I do." Harry turned toward him a bit. Draco watched the man pull and loop the ball into two fat strands. He followed suit. And then he did it again, and there were four strands. 8, 16, 32, 64..you get it. They made noodles. After they were long and thin, the two carefully drop it into the boiling water. 

Harry hummed as he gets out the chicken Draco had stocked, only getting out two breasts. He carefully cut and beat them until they were thinner. Draco hummed and sat on the counter as he watched. Harry casually put flour in one bowl, egg in another, and finally a plate with breadcrumbs. 

Malfoy decided he ought to do something, so he got out a skillet and heated the burner, putting oil into the pan. It wasn't long until Harry put the first chicken breast in and Draco watched and attended to it with a fork. Harry carefully fit the other chicken alongside with it and began making a small salad for the two. 

 

They set plates and scooped and cut and laid out all the food. Draco smiled softly, he didnt ever use his dining room table, but it was in amazing taste aswell as the rest of his apartment. Black, sleek, with a thin green cloth running down the length. Silver candle holders and a chandelier above. Seriously, Harry was scarily amazed at how wealthy Draco seemed to be. He watched Malfoy light the candles and put his napkin in his lap. 

"Trying to figure out how a sex worker has so much fortune?" Draco smiles. Harry rose his eyebrows, opening his mouth to speak. "No, it's alright. I've always lived extravagantly. My flat now is about half the size of one story in my old house. So, of course there was plenty to be left when my mother sold it. I pawned most of it and then kept enough for my own. But also, I'm really good at finding cheap prices." He chuckles. 

Harry nodded, a bit impressed. "How did you manage to get them to let you have an entire chandelier?"

"Oh, I bought that myself. It, along with some other odds and ends, are not real silver of course. Cheaper, but none the wiser." Draco smirks, taking a bite of the diced chicken. Fuck that's good. 

"Your place is about the polar opposite of mine, I'd say." Harry smiled. 

"Oh? Tell me about it." Draco smiled, opening a bottle of wine and pouring them both a glass.

"Well, it's just sort of, home-y? It feels like a log cabin though it's not." He chuckled. "Deep coloured floors and old wallpaper that still serves purpose. Big antique pictures and walls of bookshelves. I dunno, it's just nice. Smaller than this flat, maybe. Just, cozy."

Draco smiled softly and sipped his wine. "That does sound cozy.."

"Yknow I wouldn't be opposed to you seeing it...I'm sorry about earlier, really. I only put it in there as to not scare you when you were taking my clothes off."

Draco nodded slightly with a small sigh. "We'll see, Mr. Reese," he drawled. 

Harry hummed as they ate, stealing glances at one another over thick rimmed wine glasses. 

"Can I show you something?" Draco breaks the silence, only after the two have nearly finished. 

Harry looked up, cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah, of course.." he stands as Draco does. Draco grabs the wine bottle and his own glass so Harry does the same. The other leads him outside and onto the balcony. 

Draco sat the bottle and glass safely away and opened up the hot top covering. He grins and takes off the shirt of Harry's that he was wearing, putting it aside. He turns on the water and gets inside, humming. Harry follows soon after, moving close and kissing him. 

They kiss sweetly for a moment before Draco pulled away. "I can't place where I've seen you..." He mumbled against his lips. "It's like I've seen you a million times. In my past, before I came here.." he pecked his lips softly. 

Harry pecked back slightly, furrowing his eyebrows. He pulled away and looked at the other for a long while. "Can I ask you something.." Harry said slowly. His heart beat fast. This was risky, seeming the guy lived in muggle London. But something just wasn't adding up damnit.

Draco bit his lip and nodded the slightest. 

"Do you know what Quidditch is?"


	4. Oh, hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco runs into another wizard?? Has the world gone mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long/don't mind my math towards the end I tried  
> TW: derogatory language, brief mentions of abuse

"N-no." Draco said quickly, looking away.

Harry clenched his jaw and leaned closer. "Dont lie to me. The more I focus the more magic I can feel thrumming. Who are you, really?"

"It-it doesn't matter. Fine, I'm a wizard, okay, but. I dont want to talk about that chapter of my life.." he curled his legs to himself in the hot tub. 

Harry pursed his lips. "Take off your glamour. Please. I will. I want to see you."

Draco licked his lips before nodding slightly. He closed his eyes and it faded. He also took off his wig and undid his hair. He opened his eyes to look at the other. 'Jude,' that is. 

But he moved away quickly, scrambling away from the hot tub. "You-I, it makes sense now, I just-you.."

Draco nodded, slowly standing with a small gulp. "That's okay. I get it, all of the wizarding world still hates me. Do me a favor and dont shoot me before you leave?" He looked up and covered his dark mark with his hand.

Harry blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. He couldn't reveal himself now. He just nodded slightly. He picked up his things and apparated.

Draco put his wig back on and muttered a drying spell after retrieving his wand. He doused himself in more glamour, sighing slowly. The Malfoy put on an outfit to suit his plans before preparing himself idly for any impatient clients. He exits swiftly after a last look at his glamour. He headed towards his usual bar, then. Might as well make up for lost time. 

He was in the lap of an older man within 20 minutes, straddling him and smirking. He gasped when he was suddenly shoved off, looking up to see presumedly the mans wife. He smiled nervously and scrambled to his feet. Draco grunts as a heel kicks into his rib. His feet move beneath him and he half runs off. He watches their interactions with a snort before turning to look infront of him. He gasps as he runs right into someone. He looked up at them, being met by a charming smile. He blushed softly and stood with the others help. 

"Hello sweetheart. Looks like your little..gig..got interrupted." Blaise said.

Draco nodded slightly. But Oh Merlin, he didnt know it was Draco. But damn he needed a client tonight. He opened his mouth in disbelief. He felt his eyes lid and crotch stir. He licked his lips and chuckled. 

"I was already going to seduce you, no reason to go all veela on me.." he leaned up to whisper.

Blaise smirked and wrapped an arm around his waist. They walked out and into a dark alley before apparating. Draco grunted when he was shoved against the wall, arms pinned.

"Wait," he gasped, pulling his arms slightly. He groans as he feels more magic seep into him and his arousal. 

"Blaise-" he moaned, tilting his head aside. The other paused, looking at him.

"How do you-"

"It-it's me. Draco-" 

So Blaise faltered for a moment. "Do I get a friends discount?" He hummed. 

"We havent even d-discussed prices." He mumbled, biting his lip as the other sucked at his neck. 

"What about for an hour?" He replied, grinding against him. 

"200." He panted, looking up at him. Blaise rose his eyebrows, pulling back slightly. 

"For real? Damn is this your day job?"

"Yes, Blaise. 'Forreal'." He sighed, putting his head back against the wall. 

"You're lucky I've had my eye on you since 7th year." He smirked, leaning forward to kiss him. Draco kissed him heatedly, curling a hand in his hair. 

He was lifted and led to a bed, sat down gently. Draco looked up at Blaise, who grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. "I'm thinking this will get rather expensive for me. I can do whatever I want to your pretty face, cant I?"

Draco nodded slightly, looking away as his cheeks tint. Blaise smiled softly, undoing his pants. He took his time, keeping his hand on the Malfoys jaw. 

Once he took out his member, Blaise trailed Draco toward before releasing his jaw. Draco looked up at him and moved his lips to the head of his cock. He sucked softly, closing his eyes. Malfoy moved down to take more of the other into his mouth, bobbing a bit further each time. 

Blaise groaned above him, running a hand through the blue wig. He'd take it off, but it's admittedly hot. He watched Draco slowly bob up and down, taking nearly all of his length. 

"Merlin, you're such a slut," he mumbled, pulling him off. Draco whined as the hand in his hair tightened. It was tightly fastened with magic, okay? "Tell me, did you try and get a real job, or did the thought of outraging your family and being fucked silly by muggles excite you?"

All whilst teasingly whispering, Blaise shimmied Dracos shorts and undergarments off of, lifting him to the headboard. 

"Don't answer." He mumbled, snapping his finger. His hands were wrapped and secured to the bedpost in seconds. Draco looked up at his wrists, then to Blaise. 

He crawled up and kissed beside Dracos ear, whispering hotly. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't breathe."

Blaise curled a hand down and pulled out the plug that Draco wore. The Malfoy bit his lip, opening his eyes as he feels the bed shifting. Blaise moved to lay on his chest, putting pale thighs over his shoulders. He dipped his head down and licked over the boys stretched entrance. 

Draco groaned and curled his fists against their strains. His ankles lock together and he holds the other closer, if possible. Thankfully Blaise obliges, diving his tongue in and watching the man above him writh underneath his touch. He pushed his tongue in deep and lapped inside before darting. 

Zabini pulled away with a small smirk and looked up at Draco from his position. The Malfoys legs slowly release Blaise from their hold. He sits up and pulls his shirt off overhead. Draco watched as the man undoes and pushes down his pants next. Freeing his cock, Blaise wasted no time to shove halfway in. 

Draco moaned and curled his fists slightly. He looked at Blaise with confusion when he picked up his wand, pointing it and mumbling. He couldnt voice his question, as a green and silver tie wrap around his head and over his mouth to muffle. Kinky bastard, Draco rolled his eyes. But they shot open when the kinky bastard in question pushed the rest of the way into Draco. 

That gasp was barely heard through its confines. Malfoy looked up at Blaise, who was holding his hips and waiting for him to adjust. Draco nodded softly after a short while, groaning when the other pulled his thighs overtop Blaise's, gripping his hips and pushing in as deep as he could. 

He was a slow fuck, hitting impossibly deep everytime after pulling out nearly all the way. Draco felt completely full each time Blaise dragged his hips impossibly close. The smaller man underneath him released muffled groans and pleads underneath the tie each time. Somehow, each penetration Draco swore he was being stretched further than the last.

When Blaise would pause and hold himself deep, Draco would buck his hips and curl his toes, begging for more. The other only rolled his hips whilst staying buried inside, smirking down. Then, he started his brutal pace. What was once before an agonizingly slow tease; was a rough, fast pace of bucking. 

The sudden change made Draco cry out and close his eyes, thankful for the real stimulation. The new method was enough to finally send him over, after what felt like an eternity of teasing. His hips twitched up and hands struggled against their ropes as his moans muffle out louder than before. The Malfoy whimpers and keeps his back arched when he brushes his cock against Blaise's stomach. Merlin, he was tired of cumming untouched. 

Blaise takes a long few moments to come after Dracos own climax. He pulled out and came in spurts over the others chest, panting and smirking down at his work. Draco grunts as his bonds were released and his hands and mouth free. He sits up and reaches for his bottoms, only for a dark hand to stop him. He looked up at Blaise, who only tsked. 

"You're still mine for half an hour."

"I haven't been paid yet, simply cut it in half."

"Almost a year and no owls, I think I'm going to get my full hour in, pet." The others breathing began to even, an eyebrow arched. 

"Don't be a git," Draco rolled his eyes. 

Blaise only chuckled and waved a cleansing charm over them both. Draco scoffed before moving down as directed. He opened his mouth and looked up at the other, eyes closing for a moment when his cock is rubbed against his face. 

"Tell me how many cocks you've sucked." Blaise smiled, with sinister humor behind it. He continued rubbing the head of himself against the other wizards cheek.

"I-I don't know.." Draco flushed, though glared up at the other. 

"Make an educated guess. Hogwarts raised you on the idea of you being, say, an auror, not a slut."

Draco clenched his jaw and looked down for a moment. Let's see, a year, working 4 days a week, 3 guys an average night..

"600?"

Blaise chuckled softly, pushing his now erect cock into Dracos mouth just a bit. Draco immediately began suckling, flicking his tongue across the slit. 

"Dirty," he grumbled, smirk still present. He pushed forward more, until Draco was taking half his length.

"Tell me, what's your favourite thing that you let these men do to you?" He mumbled, pushing blue hair from the wig behind Dracos ear. He pulled away to let the other speak. 

"When they do what they need to while shutting up and then leave me alone." He rolled his eyes. This earned a stinging, though considerably light slap, on his cheek. Draco jolted.

"Don't lie. You don't do it just for money. You're smart. You could put back the money and live comfortably while finding a job. Easy. What do you like?"

Draco looked away, huffing. He squirms uncomfortably. He isn't used to doing any talking unless it was babbling as requested. Especially not by telling any of his friends of his profession and details. He shuddered. 

"I-I just like it. If I'm going to go out to clubs and do a damn good job at the end of the might as well put it to use."

"Tell me exactly what you like."

"I like men begging on their knees for me. Or to seduce them at expensive restaurants and have power even as the bottom, but also being used." 

"You're so precious when your cheeks light up red." Blaise mumbled, pressing his cock back into his mouth. He did what Draco liked, gripping his hair and oh yeah it's a wig. He just let it fall as he holds Dracos head, pounding into his throat as the Malfoy tries his best to look up at Blaise. White blonde hair jolts and tussles infront of his eyes and falls from its loose bun, and Blaise almost sees the real Draco he knew. 

He holds himself deep into the others mouth, causing him to close his eyes and move a hand to grip onto Blaises arm at the choke. Blaise comes down his throat and holds before pulling out once more. He watches him sputter to breathe, releasing Blaises arm and holding his throat. Damn it hurt to stretch. 

"So what don't you like?" Blaise prompted, casually, tucking himself away and buttoning his pants. 

"I-I hate going all night or for two hours and coming hands free and pretending to be muggle. Running into people I know and lying to my friends and and stupid customers. Punching isn't a kink! I literally got put unconscious once," his shoulders slowly untense as he finishes his rant, pursing his lips. 

Blaise crouched down beside him and scooped him into a hug, nodding and rubbing his back. Draco paused for a few moments before burying his head into the others shoulder, sniffling softly. They pulled away and Draco nods slightly, standing with his help. 

"Would've made my point to begin with but I waited years," Blaise teased half heartedly, tucking hair behind his ear. Draco chuckled weakly, sitting on the bed and putting on his clothes slowly. 

"Thanks." He mumbled after some silence. 

"I know it helped. But is it going to change anything?" Blaise bent his head down to look at the other. 

Draco quickly wiped his eye and smiled. "I don't know." He said, honestly. 

"Let me know when you do." He said, kissing the others forehead. He pulled a wallet from his inner jacket as he stood, laying money on the nightstand before making his exit.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts reunion time! Boys see one another without disguises without knowing and ya

Draco wasn't going to come. It's on a Friday and that's when he gets most his clients. Besides, he and most of the other students had mutual hatred for each other. That's what he kept saying. But Blaise 'didnt have a date,' and wouldn't quit pouting. Merlin. 

"You could easily woo anyone," Draco complained, gazing off across the reunion. Blaise chuckled, yeah, but Draco needed to get back to his roots, he thought. 

"You wouldn't have been the only single," he grumbled, smirking to himself as he caught Harry's eye, who was alone. Well, at least he was one upping the golden boy. 

Grabbing a champagne glass off a passing waiter's platter, Draco leans back against the wall. He crossed his ankles and took a sip as he continues to scan. For old friends, he tells himself. He nearly chokes when he sees Harry Potter himself walking over. 

The Malfoy glanced up to see Blaise chuckle softly. "What are you laughing about," he hissed up to the other man. 

"Shush," he said quickly as Harry stops and stands infront of them. 

"Hello Blaise," Harry mumbled, and oh my Merlin is he blushing?! Draco looked up Blaise with a small glare. Really? 

"Draco," he said in acknowledgment giving a slight nod and pursing his lips. The Malfoy simply rolled his eyes, straightening his back and keeping his chin up. 

"So what are you up to these days?" Blaise purred, looking over when Draco wandered off. Damn, still sore over Potter? He turned his attention back to the man in question.

"Oh, nothing really. Recently got a new job, but it's proving to be..troublesome." Harry shrugs, eyes flicking toward the tall blonde. 

"How is that?" He hummed in conversation.

"Oh, well. It's rather classified. Just that my own personal business is interfering.." he trailed off. 

Blaise followed his gaze, chuckling when he notices where it was. "Yes well I suppose I can only hope the wizardry department isn't cracking down on veela."

"Oh, uhm. That's not my case. But between us, I'd be careful about using in muggle London and whatnot." Harry cleared his throat. 

"Well what is your case? Honestly, who am I to tell?"

"Draco," he shrugs. 

"Does it..involve him?"

"That doesn't necessarily matter. I cannot have my cover blown." Harry fidgeted. 

"Oh, you're under cover?" Blaise leaned close.

"No, I," he closed his eyes in frustration. "Don't stand so close, Blaise." He takes a step back, bracing his hands infront of him. Harry licked his lips, taking a breath to compose himself. 

"Why, Harry?" He smiled, stepping forward. He relished the dark tint on the saviour boys cheeks. His outstretched hands pressed against Blaises chest. 

"Because as you know it was a mistake and a...a."

"A..one time thing? That turned into two, oh then three, and f-"

"That's enough." Harry blurted, crossing his arms immediately. No, he wasn't proud that he slept around with anyone he knew the name of, but he didn't start to meet strangers until..well, you know. Even then, apparently it wasn't a stranger. He glanced around. Apparently he misspoke a bit too loud, and quite a few glances came his way. Potter simply gave a nod and awkwardly walked off, to his Gryffindor friends no doubt. 

Although anyone would suspect such a predictable thing, but this time he was doing the second most common guess. Watching Malfoy. He spoke to some old goonies, some Slytherins, professors and friends alike. Normal for a gathering.. Harry couldnt help but to watch, if not only for the delectable way his lips pursed to take a sip of cheap champagne, but out of habit. Caution. 

He sees the blonde pull a phone from his suit pocket, then look around. Draco then pulled out a secondary phone, and made his exit. He wasn't leaving the party yet, he would have apparated. Instead he turned down a long hallway after pushing past the doors. 

Harry felt extreme deja vu as he rushes to follow. He tried to be discreet, weaving through the crowd with awkward smiles of recognition. But he wouldn't let Malfoy get away. Harry didnt reason with himself for exactly what he was looking for, or why he followed at all. He pushed through the doors and looked left to right. There. 

 

Draco pushed his back flat against the corner he rounded, answering the muggle phone quickly and putting it to his ear. 

"Yes?" Harry heard. So he had stopped running. Harry slowly crept along the wall until he was close enough to hear every word. 

"100." And the golden boys mouth dropped. He had clients call? New clients? And while he was, here?

"I, excuse me? No.." And then a nervous chuckle follows. Harry bites his lip, peering his eyes over the slightest to see the other a few feet away. 

"Not interested," and he moves the phone away, thumb hovering over the red button. He sighed and put it back to his ear. 

"Fine, maybe. Although I may write my number, I'll have you know I don't get picked up off the streets." And he's whispering now, harshly. He doesn't know Potter is there but he turns his back away from the party. Harry hurriedly pulls out of his thoughts and reaches into his robes for his tape recorder. He starts the taping quickly.

Draco chuckles and it isn't nervous this time. "Name the place."

"You know my usual?" He mumbled, before clearing his throat. "Uhm, alright, I suppose. We can..speak..alright..goodbye.." 

Harry paused. Oh, how does he get back now? Without bumping into Malfoy? He shouldve thought ahead, because Malfoy rounding the corner and bumping head first into him wasn't an ideal escape route. 

Harry stumbled backwards and away quickly. Draco did the same, though looking a lot more worried. 

"Uhm, hello..Malfoy." He rubbed his neck. 

"Still spying on me, Potter? After all this time?" He hummed. He seemed plenty less tense after realizing it was only Harry.

"Old habits die hard," he smirked. "Besides, was going to ask why you rushed off earlier when I approached."

Draco quirked an eyebrow and chuckled, stepping forward and closing most the distance between them. "Probably because it's apparent that you've shagged my date." He whispered. 

"What can I say?" Harry shrugged, embarrassment washing over him. Though he played it cool, of course. It was hard to look him in the eye after knowing what he knew. 

"Maybe, 'sorry I freaked out on you that one time in 8th year because I was in the closet,' would do?" Draco suggested, moving closer until Harry turned his back to the wall. Harry looked away, well, that was a memory in itself. 

Oh yes, 8th grade year being redone..too much free time and too little distractions and too much pent up energy there was no time for before the war. It was the perfect storm for two once-rivals. Hands pushing and shoving until they were in a forgotten corridor, tongues and grinding and..

Harry shook his head to get the replay out of his mind, huffing out. Dracos arms now trapped Harry's head, and he hadn't even realised. Surely Malfoy heard him gulp, because the first place his mouth went was his adams apple. He gave it a wet kiss before sucking a faint mark, feeling the man beneath him melt just a little before putting his guard back up. 

But that wouldn't do. So he thought back to where he had kissed those years ago that almost made Harry crumple to his knees. He trails kisses until he finds it exactly. Of course, Harry was a virgin then, so now he only groans. But he gasped when his leg was roughly pulled up and around Dracos waist, their hips clashing together. He would have moaned out if not for a hand clamping over his mouth. 

But there was one. Draco had to take a moment to calm his breathing and pull his lips away, the erratic rolling of his hips slowing. Harry slowly reopened his eyes, only hearing his pulse and the blood rushing in his ears to, well, somewhere else. His gaze flicked up to meet Dracos, but just as fast as their eyes met, their eyes closed and their lips crashed together. 

Harry's hand weaved softly into the luscious white blonde hair, his mouth opening for an urgent tongue trying to pass. More urgently, though, was a phone buzzing in Dracos pocket. 

The Malfoy ripped away and pulled out the same muggle phone, shouting. 

"God damn it!" He took a few aggressive breaths, answering and putting it up to his ear. 

"Yes?" He said, surprisingly calm. He glanced over at Harry a few times as the person on the other line spoke. Then faced his back to Harry. He couldn't let anyone else know. 

"Okay, okay, I'm busy, can we talk later?" He mumbled. By his body language and words, Harry could tell he was agitated, but his voice remained..what was the word. Almost obedient?

"Alright, uhm.." he looked around. "Red." And then he ended the call. Harry also noted how completely different he acted, almost as if he had two personalities. Wizard Draco Malfoy, a cocky, dominant git. And then, 'Levi,' the muggle sex worker. Equally cocky, but obedient, submissive even when playing dom. 

As he had his back turned, Harry quickly stopped his tape recorder after the call ends. That should do it.. Draco slipped his phone into his pocket before turning toward Harry once more. 

"Interrupting should be a crime," he grumbled, moving his hands to Harry's hips and his mouth to the mans neck. Harry shifted, looking away. So the Malfoy pulled away, eyes casting else where. 

"Still haven't changed," he scoffed, fixing his jacket and turning to walk away. 

"Malfoy wait,"

He turned and crossed his arms. "It's not going to ruin my night that I didn't bone the saviour of the wizarding world." He rolled his eyes. 

"Well it sure as hell will ruin mine. Just, chill, I'm still no good at this.." he mumbled. It wasn't a lie. Being a top was easy for him, it wasn't his preference but he had nothing to lose and nothing to be nervous about. Especially when it came to someone he wasn't that great friends with. 

Draco bit his lip for a moment before quickly coming back over, capturing him in a kiss that lasted this time. Over time, the kiss trailed to Harry's neck once more, largely focusing on his sweet spot. 

"Can," he panted, gasping softly when bit. "Can we go--somewhere," Harry gripped his shirt after voicing.

There was no reply, only the cracking sound of an apparition. They were at Dracos flat now, and this time he was being pushed to the wall.

"Dra-Malfoy-" Harry groaned, clutching and trying to push off his robes while he pushed their clothes erections together. Clothes were discarded slowly as they hungrily rut against each other with bruising grips and pulled hair. 

"Say my name," He panted into Harry's ear, holding their hips close and still. 

"Draco," he barely breathed the word, flushing as he felt the said mans breath against his neck. He shivered, helping to push down his pants as Draco hurriedly did so. Soon they only clad boxers, so the Malfoy hurriedly led him to the bedroom. Though, he knew where it was. 

Wouldn't matter, though. This was Draco Malfoy, not the muggle persona 'Levi'. Harry was completely at his mercy. If it weren't already obvious, being shoved onto the bed and straddled by the chest made it. Potter looked up at him, past his clothed erection, only to see the git smirking. 

Soon it was just an erection, laying heavy against Harry's lips. Draco leaned his hand down, pushing hair out of his face and holding it in a grip. 

"Dont worry, I'll take care of you..just open that pretty mouth of yours." He cooed. 

Harry flushed and did as directed, almost subconsciously, and scolded himself. Malfoy was quick to push the head in, watching Harry's expression as he swirled his tongue and suckled. He seemed to enjoy that, so Draco pushed his hips forward, so he almost completely filled the boys mouth. The darker man beneath him sucked and ran his tongue the best he could, as Draco pulled his hips back and then presses forward again, lazy fucking his mouth. 

Draco leaned a hand back and gripped Harry through his boxers, feeling the head slick with precum. He rubbed his fingers over the tip, chuckling as the other moans beneath him. 

"You're so hard, already dripping, do you want me to fuck you?" He panted out the words, his own hips rocking faster and just deep enough to choke Harry every so often. Merlin, he looked perfect like this, Draco decided. 

Harry nodded to the inquiry, his own hips pushing up to keep his hand on him. Although Draco pulled his hand away completely, to Harry's whined disapproval. He reluctantly pulled out of the mans mouth, getting off of his chest. He smirked down at Potter, who subconsciously tried to move to keep sucking on him. 

"Do you like that?" He purred, holding the mans chin with his fingers. Harry nodded after he initially flushed, meeting his eyes. Draco chuckled and moved slightly closer, watching letting Harry eagerly move forward and start kissing and licking at the tip of his cock. 

Malfoy bit his lip, knowing he wouldn't last long. Just the thought that Harry Potter had an oral fixation and wanted nothing more to suck Draco off right now made him want to come. He moved away again, instead putting his fingers into Harry's mouth. He nearly growled at how obediently the man started sucking on them. 

With his other hand, Draco cast a quick lubrication spell before pushing two fingers into Harry. He groaned around the fingers in his mouth, still sucking just as eager as if it were his cock. Malfoy scissored and pumped the digits until Harry was bucking his hips for more. He moved to add a third before Harry pulled his hand out to speak.

"Just fuck me, now, please."

"You're not even-" Draco began,

"I like it, please," he whined.

He flushed and pulled his fingers away, quickly casting another lubrication spell on his cock before pushing to line up. He pressed forward, slowly breaching until the head of his cock was in Harry's tight heat. He held Harry's hip with one hand, the other being gripped and sucked on by the man beneath him. 

As soon as Draco seated himself, Harry moved to sit up and straddle him. He was quickly shoved down with a growl, his wrists pinned by pale hands. Malfoy immediately pushed deeper, eliciting a moan that only fueled him. He started erratically pounding into his ex nemesis, panting as he leaned down to bite his earlobe.

"You want it that bad?" He growled, shifting slightly to try and hit into the others prostate. He smirked against Harry's neck as he nodded, trying to pull his arms away. "You like my big cock fucking your tight hole?"

Harry's strangled moans turned into a small whimper at the words, trying to form a coherent sentence. 

"I-I love it, fuck, yes!" He cried out louder as his back arched, and Malfoy could easily guess he found the others bundle of sensitive nerves. 

"Hit me," he cried out, and Draco stuttered. Well, he wasn't going to turn that opportunity down. He sat up a bit, releasing Harry's arms. His thrusting turned hard, rough, keeping up his already brutal pace but only slamming in with more force. Harry's hands immediately moved around Dracos back, pulling him a bit closer and holding tightly.

Draco panted, moving one hand to Harry's outer thigh and slapping. He groaned when the other moaned particularly louder at the hit, only egging Draco to slap again, and again. With his other hand he pressed two fingers back into Harry's mouth, who moaned and sucked at them. The bed rocked with their pace, creaking though he couldnt hear it over the others constant moans. Harry's nails dug into his back and he scratched down, breaking some skin. 

Draco felt himself edging towards his climax at the pain, biting his lip when Harry moved to expose his neck quite obviously. Oh Merlin. Draco was quick to oblige the suggestion, moving his hand to Harry's neck and pressing down. He looked all too blissful and hot when his face reddened and moans were barely heard. 

Draco found himself fixated on how much Harry was getting off to this, pressing deeper inside of him. As he pulled his hand off when he saw fit, Harry gasped and moaned hoarsely as he came with his new surge of oxygen. He scratched down Dracos back again as he rode out his climax, panting and whining and babbling something in parseltongue Draco didnt understand. 

But damn did it head straight to his cock, watching his now grown rival come undone beneath him. He didnt realise he was about to come until he did, moaning out and pushing as deep as he could. His forehead dropped onto Potters shoulder and he nipped the skin beneath his lips. Draco panted shallowly. He held himself up overtop the other for a minute until he came down from his ecstasy. "Thank you," Harry mumbled between pants, leaning up to kiss beside his ear a few times. Draco licked his lips and smirked, pushing some hair from out of the others eyes. "My pleasure," he hummed. "Beenntrying to get you in my bed for years." He pulled out, reaching blindly for wand, then mumbled the cleaning spells. Draco sighed out as he rolled onto his back beside the other. 

"Ow, bastard," he grumbled, sitting up off his back. Harry sat up aswell, moving behind him. 

"Sorry," he breathed, kissing at the accumulation of deep scratches he left. Draco shivered, closing his eyes and enjoying it.

"I liked it, I just forgot."

"I can easily heal it with a spell?" Harry offered, splaying his hands over Dracos shoulders, as if all he wanted to do was keep touching every inch of him. 

"Mm, no, I like it.." he mumbled, closing his eyes. Harry moved closer, barely pressing against his back. His arms loop underneath Dracos, feeling over his chest and abs now. Harry kissed up his shoulder blade and to his neck gently. Malfoy titled his head the slightest, groaning gently.

"M, stop unless you want me to fuck you again.." a small pinch to his nipple was enough of an answer as Harry sucked a small hickey. Dracos cock twitched slightly, almost halfway hard at all the stimulation. 

He swallowed a whine when Harry pulled completely away, suddenly feeling very cold. Harry reappeared right infront of him, though, on his hands and knees. He leaned forward and started kissing at the base of his hardening length, gripping his cock in one of his hands. 

"Merlin," Draco groaned as he licked softly up to the tip, not daring to look away. Harry made sure to hold eye contact as he began swallowing Malfoys cock. He sucked on the head as if it were a lollipop before swiftly moving down. 

A pale hand fumbled into his hair, tangling and holding tightly. The other slid back, spanking Harry harshly. He moaned slightly around Dracos member, beginning to bob his head. Draco found that at each spank Harey would make a noise that send vibration through him, and also swallow slightly, which felt great. So he kept slapping, trying not to buck up into his mouth. 

Merlin, Harry just looked like he could do this all day. "You love sucking my cock?" He mused, trying to keep awe out of his voice and instead tease. 

Harry looked up at him, nodding and gasping when he was spanked again. 

"Then I'm sure you can take more of me." Draco mumbled, gripping his hair a bit tighter and tugging forward. Yes, Harry was wicked good, but he still had a few inches to cover. The man gagged softly, closing his eyes and pressing forward still. Malfoy gave an appreciative slap as Harry began bobbing all the way down now, even if he did gag and his eyes watered. 

Draco bucked up slightly once, then a few more times, obviously getting close. He panted, pulling Harry down as he pushed up as far as he could. Draco moaned slightly, rutting before pulling off quickly. He gave a particularly harsh slap as he came over Harry's face and into his open mouth. He stared at him and growled weakly. He enjoyed this way too much, his mouth and tongue had been open and waiting for it. 

"You're so naughty," he tsked, releasing his hand from the others hair. He moved some cum from Harry's cheek and into his mouth with his finger. Harry closed his mouth and sucked it off, his eyes closing. He sat up slightly, looking eagerly at Draco. 

Malfoy licked his lips. Merlin, he was basically at his mercy. Draco moved his glasses off before smearing the cum into his face with a small smirk. Harry closed his eyes and blushed, licking at his lip. He was panting, his lips swollen beautiful and hair a wreck. What a sight for sore eyes. 

"Do you want me to make you cum?" He mumbled by his ear. His hand slipped down to Harry's newly erect cock. 

Harry whined and pressed into the friction. 

"Please," he barely faltered.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco hummed, gripping at the base. He watched in amusement and Harry's hips twitched at that.

"Whatever you want, please, anything."

"Anything?" Draco hummed, trailing his fingers lightly up the shaft now. Harry flushed before nodding slightly.

He pressed Harry onto his back, quick to start kissing at his chest. He took a nipple into his mouth, suckling and biting until it was hard. Harry whimpered slightly, clutching his covers. Draco trailed further down until he was right beside the others cock, only kissing near it and never so much as touching. Harry whined slightly longer, pressing his hips up. 

"What do you want me to do?" Draco prompted again. 

"I don't care, just, please."

"You've always been a horrid liar.." Draco mumbled, lips just barely ghosting the others length.  
"I know you want something.."


	6. A meeting or a deathwish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot plot plot   
> Draco gets protection? Or does he need protection

"Your mouth, please," he mumbled, pressing his hips closer. 

Draco happily obliged, doing just that. Harry sat up on his forearms as he watched. His cock twitched with sensitivity. Merlin, Draco Malfoy was different than the disguised worker who turned him down the first time. Like, obviously they're two separate personas, but even he went down on Harry different. 

He sucked slowly, massaging Harry's thighs and looking up at him. He groaned and bit his lip as he gazed down at the other man. 

"Merlin, you do this often dont you?" He said before he realised what he was saying. 

Draco's movements stuttered before he kept on. He didn't answer, only flushing in the cheeks. Harry bit his lip, humming out a moan when Draco pressed two fingers into him. He thrusted the digits and sped up his bobbing. Potter cried out when he brushed his prostate, coming into the others mouth. Draco swallowed promptly, sucking softly and pumping his fingers while he recovered. 

Malfoy pulls off, smirking and crawling back up. Harry pulled him close, cuddling into his chest. Draco idly traced his fingers up and down the others back as Harrys panting died down. 

"This," Harry started, but was unable to think of what to say next. 

"Was a one time thing," Draco finished, laying his hand flat around Harry's waist. "You can stay the night, though. If you'd like," He offered. 

Harry nodded slightly, kissing his chest softly a few times. Draco found his wand and waved some paper and a pen over. 

"Blaise,  
Contrary to your assumptions, I didn't ditch, just got laid.   
Not work. I'll see you this weekend.  
X Draco Malfoy"

He scribbled in his drawled out, loopy cursive. He rolled it, sitting up slightly to send it to his owl. Setting the pen away, he laid back. Harry settled his head on his chest once more. 

"Why didn't you use a quill?" Harry asked innocently enough, looking up at him. 

"If you haven't noticed, I live in muggle London." Draco stated simply. 

Harry snorted, "Muggles know what they are. They think they're, like, sailor things, I guess?"

"Well, I've come to enjoy some muggle things, believe it or not. Pens are practical!"

Harry chuckled more, looking up at him. "You said 'pins' its 'pens."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "You just said the same word twice."

"No I didn't! Listen. Pin. Pen."

Dracon squints. "That's what I'm saying!"

Harry rolled his eyes, leaning up and kissing him for a moment. "I wish I knew it were always that easy to shut you up."

Draco scoffs, chuckling. "I think I like talking to you a lot more when my cock is in your mouth."

Harry chuckled, biting his lip. Draco rose an eyebrow before flicking his bare shoulder. 

"No way. Too many." Draco smirked as Harry rubbed his shoulder. "Oh stop pouting, you wanted me to choke you earlier."

Harry smirked and blushed, just putting his head back on the others chest. Draco pulled covers over them before turning out his light. Harry sighs softly and gets comfortable, suprised Draco is even allowing him to cuddle up. 

He woke with a start, sitting up and panting. Draco looks around, immediately untensing and shaking his head. 

"Oh it's just you, Harry." He mumbled in apology, laying back. He ignored the others questioning gaze, laying back and holding him close. It was frightening to wake up next to someone before you remember what had happened. 

"Should I leave?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Draco still took a few moments, kissing his head softly a few times. He sighed and reached over to grab his wand, casting a tempus. 

10:13

He grumbled, sitting up. "I have to be somewhere at 12. You can stay for breakfast..?" 

Harry sat up with him, as his head was on the others chest. Draco stretched and stood up, going over to his closet naked. Harry chuckled and reached forward quickly to pinch at the flesh. 

Draco jumped slightly before fake scoffing. He pulled on some boxers and sweatpants, tossing some to Harry. Too early for pants. Harry pulled them on after venturing out and finding his boxers.

"So where do you need to be?" Harry feigned casually, following Malfoy to his spacious kitchen.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck as he starts pulling his fridge open. "Uhm, work friend."

"Oh," he nods, faking a pause. "Where do you work? Not the ministry."

Draco closes the fridge, headed back to the bedroom. "How about we go out and get brunch? I have to hit the store later for groceries."

Harry nodded slightly, noting how obviously the other avoided his question. He put on a tee when it was offered, figuring fancy robes and a button up wouldn't pair well with sweats. 

"Muggle, or?"

"I'd prefer not," Draco drawls, pulling on a jacket and grabbing his wand. Harey followed suite, of course. He blushes as a ling arm links around his waist before they apparate. 

"Yes it's just that-" he looked around. "Paparazzi." He whispered. He didnt know how they were always hoarding somehow near him, but the crackle of their apparition quickly got them noticed. 

Harry huffs as he grasps Dracos arm, pulling him quickly in a run into the alley. Malfoy didnt need to be told twice to stumble that way.

"Mr Potter!"  
"Auror Potter!"  
"Can you confirm you're on a date with-"  
"Draco Malfoy!"  
"Smile!"

He didn't look back as they chased. That was his first mistake when he first began strolling the neighborhoods. Flash always blinded you and made it hard to get away. Draco wasn't as thoughtful, however, cussing as he grips a hand over his eyes. 

Harry rounded a corner and quickly apparated them back to Dracos. Draco sat on the couch as guided, grumbling and rubbing the spots from his vision. Potter chuckled softly, pushing his long hair away from his eyes. 

"What if we stick to muggle, just an unfamiliar neighborhood?" Harry offered. 

Draco huffed his reply, nodding and standing once more. "Merlin, cant take you anywhere."

"Well," Harry chuckled. "You offered."

"Is it always like that?" Draco asked in disbelief. Harry rose his eyebrows before nodded, with a small shrug. 

"Yes, usually."

 

"What is this place? And why couldn't we apparate?" Harry questioned as their walk came to an end.

"It's some famous muggle loved restaurant. I don't know why, its colors are an eyesore." Draco makes a face, before going inside with Harry. "And because it's a busy town, I don't want to risk it."

Harry nodded, and went towards a table. Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him to the counter with an eyebrow raised. 

"Hi! What can I get you today?"

"One second, please.." Draco mumbled. He looked over the menu that was above their heads. He looked towards Harry, who shrugged awkwardly. Malfoy scoffs. 

"Alright darling, one black coffee and uhm.." he squinted. "I don't know, one of every of your breakfast items I suppose." He raised an eyebrow to Harry.

"And a water," he smiled. Harry watched as the uniformed teen, younger than himself, clicked away on some sort of screen. 

"Is that all? And uhm, you know, we have other coffee?" They offered. 

Draco rose an eyebrow, looking over the menu. "I dont see any."

"Like, uhm, a macchiato, mocha, frappe.." 

Draco looked at Harry in question. He shrugged. 

"Whatever you think is good, dear." Draco hummed, sliding over the money once his total was said. 

He took a seat as they waited, across from Harry. "Draco look at this receipt, that's a lot of food. I hope you don't mean for only me to eat it."

He rose an eyebrow. "It can't possibly be that much. Most restaurants only have a few items."

"No, this is a fast food chain, Malfoy. There's like, 30 things on this!"

"Well that explains the price." He shrugged, looking at his nails. 

"Malfoy I am not eating all of this. Even if we both ate, its too much."

Draco just shrugs, he didnt want to problem solve yet, his foreign coffee was here. At least, it had to be foreign? Mocha? Frappe? What? He picked it up and sipped through the straw, raising his eyebrows. Damn it was sweet. But yet addicting. He hands Harry his water, sliding in beside him this time. 

Harry faced him slightly in question. "Try this," he insisted. 

"I'm not putting that in my body. I dont even know what it is! I can smell the calories radiating."

"Oh shush, you're already all muscley." Draco offered the straw once more. Harry shook his head stubbornly. 

"Fine, but you're tasting it." He smirks, taking a long sip. Harry rose his eyebrows, blushing at the PDA as Draco leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss. He slowly started kissing back, parting his lips for Draco to press his tongue forward. They kissed for a long moment before Malfoy pulls back. 

"It's not bad," Harry mumbled. "Wouldnt be opposed to trying it again." He grinned.

Draco bites his lip for a moment as Harry leans forward, barely ghosting his lips before he turned his head aside and sipped through the straw. Malfoy huffs, rolling his eyes. 

They talk lightly, Harry not bothering anymore about his job yet as they wait. Eventually their order is called and Draco grabs the heavy tray. He sets it on the table, pursing his lips. It was probably time to stop skirting around the problem solving part. Harry shakes his head at him with a small chuckle. 

"We...eat what we can...then..er...give it away..?" Draco struggled. Harry just nodded slightly. 

"Community work is always nice. Even if it's just for friends." Potter agreed, pulling out a few random things for himself. Draco did the same, and they ate silently for a few minutes. 

"Merlins balls, this is like, super good, but it's so greasy.." Harry offhandedly comments, setting down half a sausage. Draco nodded in agreement, dabbing himself with a napkin. 

"I feel as though you'll survive a bit of fat." Draco teased. 

"You could," Harry teased back, pinching the others forearm. "Do you even eat? I seen your fridge."

"Well, I uhm." Draco hums, thinking. "I never exactly eat breakfast, I always wake up late."

"And lunch..?" Harry tilted his head. 

"Well usually I'll go somewhere. Really, Potter, what do you care? I think I look as great as ever." He held his head higher. 

"Do you work nightshift or something? Since you wake so late?"

"Something like that," Draco shrugged. 

"Well, you ought to start eating more, is all. If you expect to have the energy to stay up all night." Harry stated as vaguely as possible. 

Draco cleared his throat, just giving a slight nod. "Well, I'm finished for now. How about I take a bag and you do as well, and we can split it up with whomever."

Harry nods slightly, cleaning up his wrappers and whatnot before throwing them away. They both grab a bag and stand stiffly. 

"Well," Draco began, swiping his tongue over his lips. He looked to the side for a moment. 

"I had a great time, Malfoy. I'll owl you tonight." 

Draco nodded slightly, feeling a twinge of disappointment. But he had an hour to get properly ready, and has had no time to think about the offer he was about to discuss. 

Harry nodded and began to walk off before Draco turned toward him. 

"Potter?" He called, and the other turned to face him. Draco took a step forward, so that he could speak into his ear privately. 

"Don't.." he started. "See Blaise anymore..also, send me a copy of tomorrow's paper of the both of us." 

And Harry had an hour to get ready to record whatever it was Draco was discussing. This could be his break, he was going to do it. He had to. He swore an oath. He always finished his missions. 

 

It was 12 on the dot and Draco arrived, as punctual as Harry counted him on being. His usual wasn't hard to figure out, as he had seen Draco there in guise many times. The hardest part was figuring out where to sit, that he would hear and not be suspected. Spotting the guy he assumed Draco was speaking to proved easier than thought. 

Let's see. He'll be alone, wealthy, well groomed but obviously a scum bag. Eyeing his watch and his phone, and most importantly the entrance. So he was spotted. Tall, well kept and undeniably charming. So he sat a table away as inconspicuously as possible. Harry's heart was racing. He hoped he'd switched up his glamour enough. 

There. There was the unrecognizable Draco Malfoy, walking in swift strides in a red wig, right towards who Harry suspected. He walked confidently, like he had something to prove. Harry adverted his gaze and safely assumed he did infact change his glamour enough. Because Draco winked when he caught his eye. 

His back was to both of them, a few feet away. If they spoke soft enough, he may not even get a recording. He started recording in hope that didnt happen. And that it did. 

"Why hello." The stranger drawled.   
"Hello.." Draco kindly replied. "Let's get to the point. Shall we?"  
"Surely, darling. First, how many a night, usually?"  
"4."  
"And days a week?"  
"3."  
"Money made a week?"  
"900, sometimes 1200."  
"That won't do." 

Harry felt more than he heard the tense silence. 

"Excuse me?"  
"I earn at least 10 percent. I cannot truly be expected to make 90 a week, can I, darling?"  
"I, I suppose not, sir.."  
"Then we're in agreeance. Since we have to be prepared for the worst, you'll have to prepared for at least, say, 6 a night."  
"I, I can try to do that..if we make this agreeance."  
"Of course, if. Well, darling, as for my side, it couldn't be better for you. Simply, I can assign a man to protect you, make sure nothing is to get out of hand. Especially with the police."

Draco thought for a minute. There was a handful of times he could've used a guard. And it'd alleviate his stress of getting arrested. 

"I just give you 10 percent..?" He furrows his eyebrows. It was such a small price.   
"Well, darling, that's just the surface. There are a few changes I'd have you make of course, and some odds and ends, but yes."  
"Okay..I'll do it."  
"Tell me, what's your name?"  
"I don't-"  
"Doesn't have to be real."  
"Uhm. Levi."  
"Come to me here in two hours, I will catch you up on the changes you're to make. You'll find 6 a night won't be so bad, and think of all the extra money." They shook hands.

Just like that, they stood and went their separate ways. Well, other than the man leaning down and pecking Draco on both cheeks. Harry switched off his recorder as he distracted himself, going over the words as he recalled them. Making sense. 

Harry raced back out of the bar and through some alleys. Focusing on his glamour to go back to his last persona. He managed to take some short cuts he had studied on a map, so that he would conveniently pass Draco walking home. He grinned and tried to fix his breathing as he sees Malfoy, in fact, walking his way. He forced his face to become neutral, making a point to bump shoulders as they pass one another. 

He turned, as did Draco, scowling before smiling softly before quickly scowling again. "Oh, great, come to beat my ass?" Draco grumbled. 

"No, I. I wanted to apologize, I just haven't run into you yet.." fake Harry said. "I'd very much like to go on another date..?" Draco frowned slightly, picking his nails. 

"Dinner?" He offered, tilting his head to look at the other. "My treat?"

"It's-it's a work night, you know that." Draco looked up at him. 

"Then what about right now? We can grab some drinks and walk a bit? Talk?"

Draco pursed his lips before nodding slightly. "Okay, fine. But you will show me who you are by the fifth date."

"Oh? There will be more?" Harry grinned, bumping into him teasingly as they begin to walk. 

Draco flushed, rolling his eyes. "Not if you dont shut up."

"Ah, my lips are tied." He chuckled. "What have you been up to this evening?" 

Draco hummed. "Well. I got brunch with a friend.." he said slowly, like he couldn't decide what to label it. 

"Should I be jealous?" He teased. Harry felt albeit worse at the label 'friend.' 

"Uhmm...I'd say not. After all, none of my friends know but one. I cant expect them to much less date me if they did know."

"About your, er, work? How did you first friend take it?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Uhm, well, I suppose. Tough love..I don't think he's going to tell anyone."

Harry nodded slightly. "I have to say, I prefer you blonde.." he noted, idly moving some of the wig hair behind his ear as they walk.

Draco scoffs mockingly, to cover his blush, mostly. "I put on glamour to make myself more desirable. It works, so."

"..Levi..how long do you suppose we date until it's technically official? Meaning, no outside parties? Besides work, of course.." he mumbled. 

Draco pursed his lips in thought. "I suppose it's usually the second date that it becomes a rule."

"So you'd like to continue?" He smiled. 

Draco nodded after a moment, turning into a small cafe. Harry smiled and pecked his cheek, walking to the counter with him. 

They both got the days special, Harry paying before pulling him to the side to wait.   
"So do you have plans anytime soon? Or do I get you until tonight?" Harry hummed. 

"Well, I have about an hour an a half to spare." Draco chuckled, leaning back. 

"Oh? What are you going to go do?"

"Well." He paused. "Between us, I..made a deal, kind of? Just kinda have a middle man now, someone who can help make sure my clients don't give me any hassle. Like a body guard? But from afar."

Harry rose his eyebrows. "I suppose that's good. Are you paying him?"

"Yes, but it's reasonable. 10 percent, he said." Draco stepped forward, grabbing their drinks. He hands fake-Harry his, and sips his own. They exit swiftly, continuing to walk aimlessly. 

"So, Levi. Tell me more about yourself?" He turns his head to look at him. 

"Like what?"  
"Hobbies? There's got to be something you enjoy in your spare time."   
"Well, yes, a few things. I read, uhm, I can play the piano, and.." he shrugs, sipping once more. "Oh, I really like to play Quidditch. Since you know."

Harry smiled, nodding slightly. "Quidditch is fun. You played at Hogwarts?"   
Draco nodded slightly. He figured the other already knew that.   
"Why do you still hang out with me? Knowing who I am? I was a horrible person back then."

Harry smiles softly. "Back then. I think it's wonderful that you've evolved yourself, personality wise. Much more charming now."  
Draco chuckled, nodding slightly in embarrassment.   
"And I don't mind, really. Or care. I just, like you.." he mumbled. Harry kissed his cheek again, watching Draco turn his head to smile sheepishly without him seeing. 

 

"Sadly, I have to get going." Draco says, stopping on the sidewalk. Harry pouted playfully as he faces the other.   
"Ah, right. Well..I'll leave you to it. Perhaps I'll run into you again, soon?"  
"Well I would hope so." Draco hummed, hesitating for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him. Harry smiled slightly into it, cupping his cheek.   
"Until next time." Draco smirks, pulling away. Harry nods and returns it with a grin, walking the opposite direction. 

He rounded the corner before willing his glamour to an unfamiliar person. He checked his reflection before rushing through the short cuts once more. He had to get there before Draco. He was already scared of being suspicious. Harry managed to enter the building about 10 minutes before Draco was due. He spotted the same man as earlier. But fuck, it was lunch rush and the place was filling with people. He sat as close as he could, trying to figure out how he could record anything reliable without background noise. 

He ordered a few drinks as he waited, and then Draco walked in. He didnt gawk this time, trying not to being attention to himself. He just silently starts his tape recorder, straining to listen. 

"Hello," Draco greeted, sitting.   
"As punctual as always, darling." He smiled. The sound of something being slid across the table was heard. Draco opened box, before the man across him closed it quickly.   
"Don't open it here."  
"Was that-"  
"That was the first change I'll need you to make. Not mandatory, of course, but if you really want to stay up, then..well, you know."  
"Well I think a coffee would do it instead."  
"Keep it. Just in case, yeah?"  
"..what else do you need changed?"  
"Your clothes. So fancy and flaunting..lose it. Here's one suggestion, I expect you buy more like this, instead."  
"What? I'm not trying to look like a-"  
"But you are. You'll wear this. Tonight. Your guard will report back to me if changes aren't made."  
Draco huffs softly, giving a small nod.   
"And, one more thing."  
"Yes?"  
"While it may be appealing to some, it's not to others. Cut your hair."  
"..no." Draco furrowed his eyebrows.   
"Think of how much easier it'd be! No more wigs, if you really want to change your hair that often, theres temporary dyes.."  
"Not happening."   
"Levi..darling. I don't know what you think this is. I own you."  
"You're just giving me protection!"  
"You'd be amazed at how easily you could need protection from me. I knew you'd fiesty, so I thought I'd show you these."  
Something ruffles, and then is slid across the table, Harry hears. Draco gulped and flipped through the pictures that were handed over. A few of him, from up to a few weeks ago, candid. Some of his house. Of fake-Harry.   
Draco stood, clenching his jaw as he turned to leave. He got two steps away before the other called out.   
"We'll see you tonight."

Harry only leaves once the other man does. He heard a few bits and pieces, only hoping that his recorder heard more. Once he made it to a place he could apparate, he did so, landing at his own home. He immediately plays back the recording, hooking it to a laptop and trying to isolate their voices. He almost wishes he didnt get a clear recording, because it made his blood run cold.


	7. Merlin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets ready for his first night with a body guard. It cant be that different, can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Substance abuse, Sex after substance abuse, Minor force of substance abuse

Draco stared at himself in the mirror, holding scissors in his hand. He didnt want anyone to get hurt. He hadn't had enough saved just yet to move away. He'd have to wait for his time. Malfoy gulped and pulled the scissors closer. How short? He guessed anything under a foot would do..

Let's see. If he sells all his wigs, that would help quite a bit. Malfoy supposed dousing glamour into his hair to change it wouldnt be the worst. Okay. Okay. 

Snip..

Fuck. He gulped, cutting more to the same length. Fuck. He turned on the clippers, pressing it to his head before he could back out. 

"Malfoy? I left my clothes here. Are you home?" Harry called out. He obviously could hear the clippers, so the bathroom door opened slightly more. He furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I..do you want some help..?" He said after taking in the sight of hair on the floor. 

Draco nodded slightly, stepping aside and handing the electronic to him. 

"Just the side, or?"

"All the way around. Like, uhm, yours. But don't touch the top.."

Harry frowned slightly and nodded. He got to work, carefully shaving down to the inch guard. Half way through, Potter stole a glance at the mirror. Draco stared at his lap, filling with long hair. It'd be easier if he cut it before, but he didnt want to put salt in the wound. His pale face was pink, mostly around his eyes and nose. He decided to leave it for now, to not upset him more. 

Once finished, Harry took off the guard and carefully straightened out a few edges. He sat it aside after, unplugging. 

"Draco, why even are you.." Harry began. He knew why, of course. But he hadn't seen the pictures. What was Draco scared of?

"I. Nothing I just. Wanted it shorter.." he managed a smile. If Harry hadn't known there was a different reason before, he would've now. Draco didnt smile at Harry. It seemed more as self reassurance. 

"Well, uhm, what are you doing with the top?" Harry asked, moving to Draco's side to see him instead of talking to the mirror. 

"Uhm, like this." He showed a strand hed cut earlier. 

Harry nodded, pursing his lips. Poor git, don't cut straight horizantly.. he nodded and sat up on the counter, motioning the other closer. Draco shuffled forward, watching idly as Harry began to even everything out. He half wondered how he knew how to do this, considering his own hair was a wreck. Once Harry was completely finished, he turned Draco to face him. 

He moves his hand up, thumb brushing his cheek bone and wiping something hot away. Was that a tear? When had that happened. 

"You still look cute." Harry mumbled. 

Draco laughed. He wasn't sure why. Coping mechanism, he supposed. "I still have to dye it."

"Why? Going into protective services?" He chuckled. Then realised how similar is sounded, upon seeing Draco's almost horrified expression. 

"Its-its a muggle thing, where you get a new identity. Nevermind.." Harry looked away. 

Draco moved to a bag beside him, pulling out a tube and the mixer bowl with its applicator. "Do you mind? I don't wanna fuck it up. If you're not busy.."

Harry nodded, opening the tube and squeezing it into the bowl with some force. Why was this so hard? He mixed the things together before turning to Draco. 

"Are you sure? It's really hard to reverse."

"That's what glamour is for, Potter. Just do it." He sighed out, turning his back once more. Harry carefully started applying, trying to get it done quickly. It smelled weird and burned his eyes. 

"Alright. Uhmm, 30 minutes and then rinse and condition..so..at 7:46."

Draco rose his eyebrows. It's that late already? So be it. A lot of cologne will have to do. 

"Do you have anywhere to be?" Draco asked, feeling kinda silly with his hair matted to his head. 

Harry seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head. Draco smiled slightly. Oh, so maybe Draco does smile at Harry, now at least. He moved forward, kissing him softly for a moment. Harry grinned, snaking a hand down to his waist once they pulled away. 

"Oh? What happened to my little toy?" Draco teased. 

"Listen, I usually dom." Harry shrugs. Draco snorted, pecking him a few more times. 

"I'm not getting this dye on any furniture." He grumbled when Harry moved to peck at his jaw and neck instead. Potter only chuckled, rubbing his hip from underneath his shirt. 

He moved back to his lips, kissing softly. Draco gulps, pulling away and panting. 

"I uhm, I can't." He mumbled. 

Harry looked away awkwardly, giving a slight nod. "Okay..why not..?"

"There's, someone else." He struggled to say.

"Oh." Harry nods slowly again. "Is it serious..? Or just talking..?"

"Look I just can't, Potter, I'm sorry."

"No, no, I don't mind, Malfoy. Draco. I just. Was kind of hoping to take you somewhere, whenever you're not busy. Like..a date?" He rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't completely sure what angle he was playing at. It surely wasn't going to help his job if he was dating Draco in either form. Much less both. 

"I, I dont know, Harry. Earlier today I might've said yes. It's just, er, official now. I dont know. We lie to each other a lot." Draco sat.

"What? How?" He frowned. 

"About who we are. He hasn't even told me his first name yet. Shouldn't that be important? He, he actually ran out the first time I showed him who I was." Draco laughed bitterly, hunched over and looking at his hands. 

"What do you mean showed him?" 

"Oh, er. I put glamour on in some parts of the muggle towns."

"But why?" Harry inquired. 

"Just, for safety.." Draco shrugged. 

Harry nods, leaning his back against the doorframe. "Well, let me know when you figure it out, then.."

He rose his chin slightly in acknowledgment, not sure how to reply. 

"But, Draco, really. Why are you changing your hair?" He finally posed. 

Malfoy wrung his hands together. Was there even a vague way to tell?  
"I have to," he put simply. 

"You don't have to do anything you don't want?" 

"It'll grow," Draco shrugs, trying not to dwell on it. "Let's just, do something else until it's time to rinse." 

Harry followed the other wizard, barely seeing him rip out his wand and move some things into his closet, then shut the door. Very quickly. 

"O..kay? What was that?" Harry chuckled.   
"Nothing, some clothes.."  
"Alright. What to do in here, then?" He quirked an eyebrow. 

Draco didnt exactly reply, only grabbed a book and sat on the bed. He opened the hefty hardback, crossing his ankle over his knee. 

"What? If you want my help you are not gonna sit there and read. That's so boring!"  
Draco looked up at him. "Would you like a book?"  
"No way."  
"Then deal with it." He shrugged, eyes falling back to the pages. 

Harry rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed. He analyzed the room briefly before just leaning his head back. Draco squinted down at him with his head in his lap, lifting his book slightly. He overall decided to ignore it, reading once more. 

Potter traced the seam of the book with his eyes, the gold detailing and font. His eyes trailed to the side a bit and he reached out, touching Draco's hand. The other jumped just slightly before huffing. 

"Boyfriend, Potter."

Harry sat up with a grunt, taking his hand. "Why is everything sexual with you? I don't only want to fuck, Malfoy." 

"Regardless I don't much think anyone would want their spouse to hold someone else's hand." 

"I'm not being romantic." Harry grumbled, inspecting his hand further. "You're just being odd."

"Oh? And how is that?" He pulled his hand away. 

"Your nails are short like you've been picking them."

"So? I dont have the gracious money to get a manicure monthly anymore." 

"Yeah but I guarantee if I went in your bathroom there would be a self manicure set. So, what gives?"

Draco squinted. Yeah the git was right but. Draco didn't really remember picking at his nails. He looked down, and could tell Harry was right. He actually flushed in embarrassment. Such a mundane thing, yet he used to be taught and punished until he quit. It's not proper. 

"It's a..habit."

"Like a nervous habit?" Harry tilted his head. 

Draco nodded, running his thumb along his damaged nails. "How did you-"

"I dunno. I guess I just notice small things." He rubbed the back of his neck. Dracos lip twitched at the explanation before he gave a slow nod. "Anyways, what are you nervous about? The hair..?"

"I suppose so. But I mean, I could pull off anything." He chuckled. Fake it til you make it. Harry grinned and honestly agreed, he had seen the other in some different wigs. 

"Now be quiet and do something with yourself while we wait." 

 

Draco stepped from the shower, running the water a bit longer to assure nothing stained his tub. He shut it off, looking around before groaning. He brushed his hair idly as he pulled on a dark green bathing robe. 

"I forgot my wand," he noted dully. He didnt much feel like hand drying himself. Harry glanced around before pointing it out on his desk. Malfoy hums in thanks, spelling himself dry. 

"Er, is the hair okay?" He mumbled. 

Harry grinned, "I told you already, you still look cute. And the lack of clothes is a plus." 

Draco huffed softly as his face flushes. He turned back into his bathroom, inspecting in the mirror. It wasn't all that bad, really. Actually pretty decent. He focused and cast some minor glamour to see it in his own hair color. It would have to do. He took it off as fast as he'd cast it. 

Harry wanted to see what he didnt get to twice today. But he could easily detect a charm over the closet. He wasn't getting in without Draco knowing. So he waited on the bed, contemplated wanking, didn't. He looked up as Draco came back in. 

"Do you really think I'm too sexual..?" Draco asked as he approached. 

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Er, I, didnt mean it like that, Draco..I think maybe you channel a lot of your emotions into sex. Maybe it's the only way you know how. I just. Er. But I can tell how you're feeling when we, yknow. Maybe you should just..start saying what you feel?" 

"That's corny." Draco grumbled, sitting next to him. 

"But I'm right." Harry defended, facing him slightly. He couldnt help but glance down at all the exposed skin from the towel robe. 

"I know how to use my words, it's just so much fun not to," he smirked as he moved closed.

"What are you feeling, then?"  
"Like I want to kiss you," Draco hummed.  
"And how do you think that'll end?" Harry rose an eyebrow. It was hard to turn down the temptation.   
"Awesome sex?"  
"But then what?"  
Draco seemed to conflict with himself for a second. But then his thoughts ran back to his shower conclusion. 

"Shut up," he mumbled against Harry's lips, pushing forward and kissing him. Harry wasn't one to turn down hot guys throwing themselves at him, so he always quick to pull him closer and tilt his head. He could feel a smirk against his lips but he didnt care.

He only kissed back feverishly, slowly pressing his hands forward. Harry pushed the robe off of Dracos shoulders, trying to move his tongue forward into his mouth. He got access, quickly making work of entangling their tongues. 

As the kiss deepened, Harry laid Draco onto his back. His hand blindly fumbled with the robe ties, his other arm supporting his weight. He felt the other man shiver when the cloth unraveled from him, so Harry pressed his body close. 

■□■□

"Alright, alright. I have to go somewhere, get off me you big oaf."

Harry grumbled and rolled to the side, his panting slowly evening out. "You're such a hopeless romantic, yknow that?" He teased. 

Draco chuckled, leaning over and kissing him softly for a moment. "I'm busy, okay? Now youve made a sinner out of me, Potter." 

Harry hummed, he didnt feel guilty of being the other man in his fake relationship. He pulled his clothes on after Draco spelled them clean. "I'll see you around, yeah?" 

Draco nodded, leaning up to peck him before he left. Right, now he had to get ready quickly. While he was still stretched, he carefully worked in a plug to keep him that way. He unwarded his closet and pulled out the things the stranger had given him. He reluctantly put on the given clothes, eyeing the box he had yet to peek back inside of. Sighing, he picked it up and sat on his bed with it. He opened the top up, picking up a small bottle in disgust. It was marketed as leather cleaner, but he wasn't stupid. He next picked up a large stash of pills. He had to strain to read what it was. Adderall.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Draco grumbled. He closed the box and put it back in his closet. He did the hair and the outfit, he wasn't doing drugs. He finished getting ready, including tinting his eyebrows, putting in contacts, and adding the rest of his glamour. Malfoy had initially started by doing everything with glamour, but it proved harder than he thought. So he simply changed his face shape and nose, calling it a day. He'd hide the rest muggle way. 

He apparated as close as he could before walking to their meeting spot. Looking around, he spots a pretty strong looking man. He nodded to him, so Draco supposed that was his body guard guy. Alright. Business as usual, then. 

A man with black hair that reached his cheekbone and an undercut walked confidentally in his tight red tank top and low rise black jeans. They were almost unbearable to get into, extremely tight. But they did make his ass look good.. He supposed the outfit wasn't the worst, it was more subtle, but Draco was never one or subtlety. Or denim. 

He strides right towards his target, swiping a glass of whiskey left unattended. He draped himself over the man, pressing the drink into his chest to grab. It was accepted with a smirk. The man, admittedly a lot younger and cuter than his usual clients, moved a hand to Dracos thigh. 

Draco hummed and moved his hand further back to rest on his ass. He leaned closer, whispering.   
"Hundred for one round, two hundred for a whole hour.."

"Well that sure is a bargain, hm?" The man cooed.

"You'd be lost to pass it up." He giggled, pulling back to look at him. He didn't particularly like using his 'bimbo' act, but he had get a decently large number of clients and fast. 

"Well, I'll tell you what. I, have got a friend with me tonight. How much for that in an hour? He's getting hitched in a week.."

Draco hums, thinking. It was a decently rare occurence, but he usually charged 300 for that. "Well, since that's the case..how about 350?"

"Sounds wonderful." He smirks, downing the whiskey Draco had given him. 

"Well, you go get him and I'll meet you at the exit." Draco winks, teasingly slowly getting up and off. 

He walks to the entrance/exit, leaning against it as he waits. He looks over to his guard, holding up his fingers to signal 2. He nodded back. The guard walked past Draco, handing him a note. 

'Room 213. Reserved all night. If there's a problem, just yell 'guard.''

Oh, well that's sweet. He nodded to remember the information, putting it into his back pocket. He looks up as the charming man he'd met had gathered his friend. Both mid twenties and decent looking. This surely was Dracos night. 

"This way, boys." Draco teased, turning to lead to the hotel a bit up the street. That's really the reason he always stayed at this place. So convenient. He managed to get to the room door with no hassle, hearing the two of them talk amongst themselves. He could feel their eyes on him as he walked ahead. 

He opened the door to find it unlocked, of course. He let the two in before closing and locking it. 

■□■□

"Fuck-!" He winced, jolting forward as the bachelor shoved in completely after removing the toy. He looked back for a moment before his jaw was directed forward. He opened his mouth, eyebrows furrowed and whines slipping as the man from behind started thrusting. But his noises were easily muffled when the thrusting soon came from both ends. 

Usually, time was overestimated. But this time, every minute was used. They had five minutes left when they insisted on Draco looking up at them with his mouth open. They stroked themselves, even each other, until they came over his face and a bit into his mouth. There was a knock on the door and the two men look over. 

"Hours up," Draco noted, watching them fix their clothing. His voice was hoarse. They walked out and he spotted his body guard, glad he was there. Maybe this wasn't so bad. He half stood, before another man entered and shoved him back down. 

Draco grunted, furrowing his eyebrows. His guard took a step in, looking over Draco. 

"Already paid. You..tired? Need pep?" This was the first time he spoke to him. He had a thick accent. Malfoy nodded a bit, hoping he'd just repay the guy. He needed a cooldown period. Instead, he walked over and gripped Dracos jaw, pushing a pill into his mouth. Draco grunts, trying to pull away. He swallowed the pill reluctantly before a small opened bottle was pressed under his nose before he could hold his breath. 

And he coughed, pressing his hand to his nose at the burn. He felt dizzy, on fire. When he opened his eyes back up his guard had left, and the man that had walked in was undoing himself. Draco looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed, still covered in other mens spunk. 

This time lacked passion, lacked requests. No 'call me this,' or 'say how big I am.' Simply, the other man pinned Dracos shoulders down and did what he needed to do. Chasing release. In a way it was a bit hot, but then the high wore off. He felt extremely heightened in his senses, which made it all too sensitive. If this client knew what he took, he could tell it was over as soon as Draco started crying out louder. He didnt fake his moans before, everything felt better before. It still did, but he began to realise how sore he was becoming. How hard it was to cum again, like he was always teetering on the edge. 

He didn't get to release before the other did, over his stomach. He simply stood after he was spent. Fixing himself and leaving. Just like that. Draco is pretty sure he didnt say a single thing the whole time. 

Neither did the next four. He didn't leave the room. He actually found himself wanting to inhale the substance again. It made it feel good, like he wasn't just fucked four seconds ago. He didnt leave the room, because once his guard came in and put his cash down; he nodded a goodbye, and Draco passed out on the bed. He checked the time right before he collapsed. 2:40 AM. Merlin.


	8. Recover and repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wakes up after his first day with a new schedule. And fuck does he need to recover.

Someone knocked persistently at his door. Way louder than they had to. Draco sat up, squinting and wincing. Fuck, he left his contacts in. The sun was too bright. God damn it what time is it? 

"Your room is only paid for for another hour," someone called before just walking off. 

Draco groaned and massaged his temples. He felt like his head was pounding. Damn his ass hurt. He checked the time. 5 AM. Really? He grumbled, stumbling to the bathroom. He took the contacts out and rubbed his eyes, turning on the shower. He smelt awful. He didnt have any products with him, or his wand, so he'd have to live with only rinsing and scrubbing. 

He stepped out in due time, groaning. He put his clothes back on, glad they were clean, at least. Sitting on the bed, Draco grabbed the cash and counted it. He'd grown accustomed to muggle money. His jaw dropped. His guard must have lied about his prices because shiiit. There was..1,050 here. He could get used to that. 

His phone buzzed from inside the nightstand where he'd stashed it safely. Draco retrieved the device, squinting at the brightness. His 'boss.'

'We meet Monday same place at noon for payment.'

Okay. Fair enough, Draco shrugged. He didnt reply, he didnt have much time left. Gathering his money and re asserting his glamour, Draco stashed his money and walked out of the hotel. He walked onto the sidewalk, squinting down at the ground. It was too fucking bright. He soon made it to his flat, though. He pushed the door open and closed it behind him, reveling in the darkness. He relaxes slowly, slumping to the bedroom. 

Malfoy found his wand, before seeing two owls alongside his own. Grumbling, the exhausted Male grabbed some treats. He handed one to each of them, petting their heads idly as he takes the scrolls. They flew off and he shut his window, bringing the papers with him as he sat on his bed. The first one he opened was from Blaise. 

'Draco,  
Sorry for the untimely reply. Glad you got some, I suppose. Just saw the papers. Lunch Wednesday?  
X, Blaise. 

He sat it aside, grabbing the other, heavier parchment. Inside was a page of the Daily Prophet. Right. 

'SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD FROCKLING WITH EX-DEATH EATER DRACO MALFOY?' 

Draco groaned, reading over the article. In the moving picture, Harry was gripping his hand, and turned to run. Draco was pulled off with him, with a quite suprised expression. Something about them getting cozy in sweat pants, and speculation about what they were doing. Along was a note in Harry's chicken scratch. 

'Malfoy,  
I had fun. Here's the news I promised. Still waiting on any change of heart for that date? No pressure.  
Harry.'

He decided to reply later. Setting them on his bedside table, Malfoy crawled into his covers and promptly fell back asleep. 

He'd wake up around noon, sitting up with a small grunt. He gathered the papers, refreshing himself before pulling out some paper and a pen. 

'Blaise,  
I'll explain. Lunch on Wednesday sounds great. Lot to catch up on in the last two days. Be at yours at 11.  
X, Draco.'

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

'Potter,  
Right. Thanks for helping me last night. Still have a boyfriend..  
Brunch Tuesday?  
Draco.'

He looked over his notes, furrowing his eyebrows. In the midst of his headache and tiredness, his writing was more of a slur, and a mix between print and cursive. Whatever. He rolled them up and gave them to his owl, along with some pets and treats. 

He stretched his back and stripped away the clothes, drawing himself a bath. He just wanted to smell good and be replenished. He relaxed into the hot water once it was full, thinking over last night. 

After he was properly clean and felt a bit less tense, he spell dried himself and slipped into another shower robe, this one less like a towel and more silk. He sighed and looked over his secondary phones contacts. He swore Jude gave him his number at some point..ah, there. He called, hoping the other wasn't busy. 

"Hello?"

"Hey," he managed. He didnt realise his voice was so hoarse and sore. "I'm a bit sick. Do you want to come over?"

"Oh, uhm." Silence. "Yeah, yeah give me a minute. Do you need anything?"

"A few potions maybe? My head and muscles hurt." 

"Of course. I'll be there in a few."

He smiled slightly and ended the call, looking into the mirror. He toyed with his hair until he found it decent enough. He wasn't going to bother with any glamour before he realised how shitty he looked. He heard the sound of the other apparating into his bedroom, so he closed the bathroom door quickly. 

"Draco? You know I know what you look like." Harry chuckled. 

"Yes, well," 

The door opened and he looked away, frowning. 

"I got the potions? I like your hair.."

Draco nods a bit, casting the glamour charms quietly before he turned around. 

"Thank you," he mumbled, leaning up and kissing him for a moment. He pulled them out of the sack, quickly downing each one. Gross. But he felt better, relaxed. He stopped squinting, and his shoulders lowered. He smiled softly, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. 

"Hungover?" He guessed. 

"You could say that." Draco answered simply. He pulled his head up. "Thank you."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, analyzing the other. "Why do you have glamour on? You look the same as usual."

"Cause I look God-awful right now."

"Awe, come on, I bet you dont.." Fake-Harry pouted.

"You still wear glamour. Your name isn't even Jude," Draco teased. 

"Well I-"

"We're, like, dating. Come on," Draco pressed his chest to him, hands on his shoulders as he looked into his eyes. "Boyfriend?"

Harry's lip twitched. "I cant, Draco."

"Well what could be so bad? After all, I'm like, an ex death eater. I dont think you can top that." He chuckled. 

Harry shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, we agreed..by the fifth date. Promise." He held out his pinky finger. 

Draco huffed dramatically, pulling off of him to link little fingers. He grinned and rolled his eyes at how corny it was. He couldnt sop about it because he was quickly pinned to the door. 

"Take off your glamour?" Harry pouts again. Draco chewed his lip. 

"But I look-"

"You look just as handsome as ever, whatever it is. Cmon, lemme see?"

Draco stuck his tongue out before pulling away, being gently let go. He huffed, undoing the charms. Harry watched his even skintone change. He had dark eyebags, irritated eyes, nose, and a ridiculous amount of bite marks and hickeys. 

"Merlin, babe," he ran his thumb softly over a dark purple mark. 

"I just didnt want to upset you? It must be insulting enough to be dating a-"

"Shh, stop. I'm not mad or anything. Promise. Just, isn't it usually like 3 clients? What kept you up all night?" He flicked his gaze up to Draco. 

"Just, need more money.." He shrugged. Harry pursed his lips before nodding, taking his hand away. 

"Whens the last time you ate?" He mumbled, brushing hair from his eyes. 

Draco looked to the side as he thought. "Yesterday brunch?"

"Baby," he frowned, taking his hand. "Get dressed, let's go eat."

Draco nodded, being led back to the bedroom. He moved to his closet, slowly picking out some pants and a button up. He pulled them on after grabbing some underwear. Fake-Harry sat on the bed, waiting and trying to spot the box. His curiosity kept rising. 

Draco turned as he finished buttoning up, sliding on shoes after his socks. "I'm sick of muggles, let's go wizard."

Harry nodded, and they apparated to a small restaurant. "You need to start eating three meals. Even if it's just cereal during breakfast."

"That's money," he grumbled as they sat, picking up a menu.

"But you're working more?" Harry frowned. 

"Fine, okay. Stop pouting. And tell me if you see paparazzi. They're scouting me again."

"Oh? Why?"

"Some scandal about me dating Harry Potter. Pft, yeah. The Wizarding Worlds most eligible Bachelor, literally saved the world. Dating me." He chuckled, shaking his head and flipping a page in the menu.

Harry held back a snort, looking up as their waiter arrived. "Uhm, water for me," he looked to Draco. 

"Water aswell, please. Thank you." He sat the menu down for a second, watching the man walk off. He glanced down at his arm, his hand subconsciously overtop his dark mark. He often did so out of habit. He moved his arm under the table, rolling his shirt sleeve down instead of scrunched at the elbow. He sighs, cuffing it and moving to his other arm to match. 

Fake-Harry frowned. Jude. "You dont have to do that.."

"I prefer living, and also not ruining our date." Draco mumbled casually, picking his menu back up.

■□■□

"Yeah, I mean. Of course I reported it. The first time. And then the second. But it didn't matter to anyone, so I stopped trying. That's why I dwell in muggle London instead.." Draco trailed off as they exited the restaurant. 

"So there's no way to, like, remove it?" 

Draco stared at his shirt covered forearm. He shook his head. He's tried. 

"What about a cover up tattoo? It would be a bit difficult, since it's so bold, but,"

"Tattoo? No, it would move away and then itd be like I was displaying it."

"Muggle tattoos dont move. But they also hurt more, probably. I know some people can recognize you from looks, but it could help?"

Draco nods slowly, his lip twitching. "Maybe. Thank you, I'll look into it." He smiled, intertwining their fingers. 

"Y'know. I am going to have to talk to the Aurors about what you've told me, though."

Draco looked up at him as he continued. "I know that, you think it's like a punishment you deserve, but I don't think so. And I know that, some ex death eaters are still actively using dark magic and aren't, er, good people, even now. But I don't think they should be subjected to hate crimes and whatnot. Or discrimination."

Draco feels his lip twitch again, although he's covering a grin. "That's so sweet..Thank you. You dont have to, though."

"No, I want to. You know, you're so blind to some people's every day struggles until it directly affects you or someone you lo-..er. Know." He finishes awkwardly, nodding. 

Draco flushed slightly, nodding. It was a saying, so he didnt think about it too hard. They walk a bit aimlessly, quiet for a short time. Malfoy finds himself wondering what Harry is thinking, and almost slips into his thoughts. He shook his head, looking away and towards the ground. He must have felt it. Even just the slightest, because he gave Draco a funny look. 

"Did you-" he stopped walking. 

"Hm? I-"

"No, I really need you to tell me if you just tried to."

Draco paused, his lip twitching. "Yes. Er, no. I wasn't trying to, I was just wondering, but I caught myself. Sorry."

Harry nodded, starting to walk again. He looked to his feet instead of the horizon now, seeming to think hard. Draco watched him for a few moments. 

"I'm sorry," he said again. 

"No, it's okay. Just making sure my instincts were right." He offered a reassuring smile. 

■□■□

"Listen, last nights money? Great. But I choose my own clients." Draco said sternly as he walked up to his guard. He actually laughs a bit, thick with accent even then. 

"No, no. Boss man chooses. But I let you pick first one, yes? All is fair. Room 213 again."


	9. Pay day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco pays his new 'boss' after his first week under his protection. And brunch and sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to write porn with no plot but I always find a way to add angst and less porn and more plot

'He'll insist anyways,' was his first excuse, before his first client his second night.   
'I'm less sore,' Draco reasoned.  
'Its fun,' he insisted to himself.  
'Doesnt do any harm,' he thought.  
And then he stopped thinking of excuses to make himself feel better, and just inhaled when it was pushed under his nose. 

'I've never lasted to long,' he chided.  
'I'm making more money,' Malfoy points out.   
'Nothing wrong with staying awake.'

But it all took its toll. No it wasn't mandatory, he'd said, but it was very very pushed onto him. It was nearly impossible to keep up without it. Draco felt the wear on his body, even potions only helped for a few hours. And after two days of repetitive use, they worked less and less. His cheeks sunked in and the underneath of his eyes took a permanent purple color. He even had a cut on his cheek bone from being hassled too hard. 

It was all liveable, he told himself. One or two more weeks and he would have enough to move away and recover. Truthfully, the drugs scared him. He felt like he couldn't calm his breathing or heart after he would inhale the substance pushed to him. He couldnt see for a minute one of the times. He was terrified he'd blacked out. Died. But he was okay. He'd known the next time. 

He doused himself heavily in glamour to cover up the toll, but even through his efforts, and weakened magic as his own body was, you could tell he looked under the weather. But he didnt look like himself, so he rolled with it. Slipping on his coat as it neared winter, Draco walked down to the meeting spot as usual. He had a little car, yes, but it was batshit terrifying. Especially with his newly formed insomnia, he didnt trust the thing unless he really couldnt walk or apparate. 

He was as punctual as everytime before. He made 3,500, so 10 percent would be 350. Even after the 350 taken, this is the most hes ever made, doubled. He had separated his money and put his 'bosses' in an envelope for convience. Draco enters the underground bar, not bothering to take off his shades. It hid the eyebags. He sits, slipping the envelope over to the man. 

He smiles his greeting, saying something about darling. Draco watches him count the money. "Very well, that's my cut." He approved.

Draco nodded, standing. 

"Wait a moment." He smirks. So Draco sits back down, wondering what change he wanted now. 

"Where's the rest?"

"The what?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "My cut is with me, obviously."

"For the other expenses."

Draco looks down as a paper list is sat infront of him. 

Clothes......70  
Box............200  
Guard........300  
Hotel.........450  
Refill box...400  
On sight   
Box...........200  
Scouting...100  
Meeting....300  
Total..........1920

"Excuse me?" He blinked down at the numbers. 

"Do I need to remind you of the photos I have? Our little agreement? You," he chuckled, "you didnt think any of this was free did you?"

Draco stared down at the paper. He just nods slowly, pulling out his wallet. He shakily counted out the amount written before sliding it across to him. The man recounted himself before nodding. His 'boss' stood and walked off, offering a small smile. Draco looked down into his wallet, gulping and counting the rest of it hurriedly. Bills were due in a few days, and he didnt have much saved up besides this. 

Okay, okay, calm down. 2000 in savings right now. 850 for rent. About 300 for utility. Leaving 850. Great. He made 50 in profit this week. He sank his head down into his arms, staring at the table. 

Harry watched from the table across from him. A random glamour on. He flicked off his tape recorder, gulping. He made his exit, not being able to watch the other without wanting to do something. He gave a last glance to Draco before leaving. 

He only walked a block before he called from his own phone as actual Harry. 

"Hello?" Draco said. He sounded oddly happy. But Harry firsthand seen how fast he could conceal himself.

"Hey, Malfoy. Something came up for Tuesday."

"That's, that's okay, maybe another time Potter. By-"

"Woah hold on, are you free in an hour? I was offering now.."

"Oh, uhm.. Yeah, sure. See you then."

Draco put his phone away, finally managing to rip himself out of the seat. He walked to his house, forcing himself to keep up a fast pace instead of slumping like he wanted to. Once he got there he made fast work, taking pictures of all his wigs, random decor antiques, and his car. Then promptly put them up for sale. The wigs were about 60 each, some of the decor up to 1000. His car wasn't a newer model but it was well kept, so it was 1600. He finished posting the last thing on an auction site and then on a sale page. Whichever made more, y'know?

After finishing, he barely timed putting on some normal clothes and vanishing the glamour that changed his look, but keeping that which made him look normal. Healthy. He hadn't worn contacts again since the first night. 

Harry apparated to Dracos room like usual. He suddenly wondered what Harry's house looked like. Why they never met there.

"Hey." Harry smiled.

"Hi," Draco nodded. "No muggles. If I see another muggle today, I swear I'll-"

■□■□

"So how was your weekend?" Harry inquired, taking a bite from his sandwich. 

"Oh, uhm." He looked around, searching for the right word. "Eventful."

"Oh?" Harry quirked an eyebrow, swallowing his food. "Do tell."

Fuck. "Just uhm, sorta got a promotion but it's more like a demotion? So now I gotta worry about that."

"Awe, I'm sorry." His hand slid across the table to touch Dracos wrist softly. "I know you'll figure it out. So, what's bad about it?"

"Just. Longer hours and better pay and all I have to do is...er...work like usual, but with potions?"

"Oh. That doesnt sound bad..?"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I agreed to it. But, I cant back down from it now. Even though I'm getting paid more, there are more, like, expenses to pay. So, I made 50 in profit this week."

"What kind of expenses?" He furrowed his eyebrows, taking another bite. 

"Like, for the potions, for being watched over, meeting with the boss to consult. The uniform, for more potions. It was like 2400, Harry."

The other wizards eyes widen and he had to force himself to swallow a bite. "What? That's insane. Wait, you still made profit past that?"

"Yeah, I mean, if I take away the bills and rent."

"Draco that's what I make in like, 6 weeks. Where the shit are you working?"

"Classified," he said quickly. Best to refer to it as a lab job. Even through they both knew otherwise. 

Harry nodded slowly. "Why cant you back down, then?"

"I, uhm."

"A wizard promise? A contract?"

"No I-"

"Oh will you get fired? Or do they think you'll leak classified intel-?"

"No, Potter, stop. I.." he looked down at his food. "I'm going to run, I think. I just need to save what I can, sell what I can, and disappear. From the muggle world, at least."

"But..why, Draco?"

"Maybe I'll explain better once it's done, but it's not safe to just back out."

"I have one last question, then I can shut up, if you want." 

Draco cut up his food lazily, nodding a bit.

"What kind of potions?"

"It's, uhm. I dont know. I dont know what it is or if its hurting me. I dont, like it. They made me take it, I,"

"What's it do?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 

"One makes me stay awake, the other makes me really dizzy? I couldn't see for a few minutes once. My heart races and I cant breathe.." Draco shook his head, looking away from his food and just taking a bite of it. 

Harry nodded, running his thumb over Dracos hand. Malfoy glanced down, not realizing that at some point he moved to hold the other mans hand, and was squeezing. He softened his grip, giving a pursed smile. 

"Thanks for hanging with me today." Draco mumbled, taking another bite of his food. 

Harry smiled, thumb rubbing over the other males knuckles. "On a lighter note," he began. "You don't..have to keep working, to save up. You can stay with me."

Draco took a sip of his drink, looking at Harry through his lashes. "We both know that cant happen." He said plainly. 

"Well, why not?"

"Your Gryffindor bravery and ambition to save everyone is the only reason you're offering. Even so. Think of the paparazzi, having to explain to the weasel, much less-"

"Draco. I don't care," he chuckled. "If you need help, I want to help. Especially if you're in some sort of danger."

He left it at that, slowly eating and keeping a grip on Harry's hand. Once they both finished, Harry paid and led Draco out to walk. They strolled for a few minutes.

"He had pictures," Draco said, arms gripping onto Harry's. The other looked down at him. "Of me. My house, anyone I talk to. Said I would need protection from him, if I backed away." 

Harry clenched his jaw for a moment and he listened. "So this guy, your, boss. Making you take drugs, work longer, give him all your money, and then threatens you if you try to get out?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "It wasn't too bad, the very first night. For the first few hours. But now I. I cant sleep because the one keeps me awake, I cant eat, what I do eat goes straight through my metabolism because of the other one. I'm so exhausted and my body hurts but I just have to do it until I save up to leave." He sniffled, nodding to himself with self reassurance. He pressed his wrist to his nose to stop any sniffles, pulling back and looking at his hand. He made a small noise, clamping his hand over his lower face. 

"Draco you're bleeding-" Harry mumbled. He gripped his waist, apparating them to Dracos house quickly. He sat him on the bed before going to the bathroom for tissue paper. Harry handed it to him, and spelled away the mess. 

"Its just a nosebleed, I'm fine.."

"Okay. I'm, I'm going to get you some water alright?" Harry put a hand on his shoulder, going to his kitchen. 

He pulled out his tape recorder once he was far enough from earshot. "Most likely from the constant drug abuse." He said into it, before putting it back into his coat pocket. Harry poured the water and came back into the bedroom, handing it to Draco. 

"Thank you.." Draco mumbled. "It, it's burned. The one. The, the dizzy one, he puts it under my nose.. I guess the cold air irritated it more."

Harry nodded with a small frown. 

"I'm tired," he mumbled. 

"Did you sleep?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed beside him.

"I've only been getting a few hours. It's hard to." 

"Cmere," Harry shifted up the bed. He pulled Draco over and he crawled near, watching the other promptly lay down. He cuddled up to Harry, gripping onto him as if he'd protect Malfoy from anything. He decided he probably would. Covering them both up, Harry flicked the lights off and ran his hands softly through his hair. 

"Did he make you cut your hair, too?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, letting out a breath. 

"I'm sorry. Go to sleep, prince." He said softly, kissing his forehead. He didnt need to be told twice, he passed out in Harry's hold within the minute. 

Harry slowly reached into his pocket and stopped the tape recorder. He didnt sleep, but he thought over everything Draco had told him, and how he would edit the tapes to his new agenda. He also wondered how he could get rid of this 'boss' man. Even if Draco disappeared, who knows how many other workers the man was ruining the lives of. 

His eyes trailed back to Draco as he sees the glamour dissipate as he sleeps. He carefully took out his phone and got a picture of the effects on the other. Sunk in face, purple eyebags, a few cuts and bruises. A painful amount of bites and hickeys. Harry frowned, putting his phone away and slowly pulling from Dracos hold. 

He goes to the closet, glancing back at Malfoy. Harry kneels, carefully unwarding the closet without alarming anything. He opens the sliding door slowly, pulling out the box. He takes a picture of the unopened and still sealed contents, before putting it back quickly. 

Then he cursed. He closed the closet but now what? The wards are gone. He could replicate them, but it would be obvious to Draco they were not his own. He would just have to hope he was too out of it to suspect him. Harry sighed. He felt for Draco. He didnt want to leave him to wake up alone. 

"Hey," Harry mumbled, brushing Dracos hair out of his face. He sat beside him, waiting for the other to wake. 

Malfoy gasped awake, turning onto his back and trying to scramble away. He looked up to see Harry, relaxing back and closing his eyes. He sighed, trying to stop his panting.

"Harry, fuck.."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I wanted to tell you that I'll be back soon. You can go back to sleep.."

Draco nodded softly, turning on his side again. Harry leaned down and pecked his temple. He watched the other smile just the slightest before he fell back asleep. He covered Malfoy up before apparating away.

Draco woke up after another hour, slowly sitting up. He got off his bed and moved toward the noises in the kitchen. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stopping in the doorway to see Harry unloading some bags into his fridge. The other looked over, giving a sheepish grin. 

"What are you doing?" He mumbled, walking over. 

"You," Harry said, poking his nose softly, "need to eat more." He put the last bag into the freezer before shutting it. 

Draco frowned, just nodding slightly. "Sorry. I'll have to pay you back, what was it?"

"None of your business. You can pay me back by eating. Look, I know you're 'too tired' to make breakfast or too busy to eat dinner, so I got some fast things. They're still good, though."

Draco peered into the fridge as Harry opened the door, nodding slightly. "I just ate lunch so,"

"Yes you can wait to eat dinner." Harry smiled. "But you should snack sometimes. It's not unholy." 

Potter pulled himself up to sit on the counter, looking over as the other man spoke. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Harry tilts his head, frowning softly at the question.

"Because we slept together? I gave you some sob story..? Your Gryffindor need to save everyone?" 

"No," Harry crosses his arms. "I dont have to save everyone I meet. But, I see no harm in being their friend. Time of need or not.."

Draco moved to stand infront of Harry, looking up at him slightly. He looped his arms back and rubbed Harry's shoulder blades. "You're such a loser.." 

Harry chuckled, trying to move under Dracos dipped head. The other kissed softly at his shoulder a few times, before letting Harry nose his head up. The darker boy kissed him slowly, eyes never leaving Draco when they pulled apart. Draco hummed and hung his head to kiss Harry's shoulder once more. He rubbed and traced his back idly.

"Mm, let me fuck you.."

"You barely have the energy," Harry chuckled. 

Draco trailed his kisses up at that, hands moving from Harry's back to his hips. "Please?"

"You're tired.."

"Itll wake me up," Draco hummed, pulling back to look at him. 

"We both know that's a lie." Harry chuckled, but allowed Malfoy to start undoing his jeans. 

They kissed deep and slow as Draco took his pants off. Harry groaned softly once they were ripped all the way off and Draco pressed his hand against Harry's length. He was already hardening against the others touch, pushing his hips up eagerly. Draco smirked and pulled from the kiss, stroking Harry through his boxers. 

Potter raised his arms to pull Draco closer, tugging the mans shirt off as they continued to lazily make out. Soon enough, Dracos hands that had wandered throughout landed at the waistband of his boxers. Malfoy gripped his hips firm, carefully sliding Harry down from the counter and onto his feet. 

He gazed at him with green eyes, only releasing a small noise when he was suddenly flipped. Harry bit his lip as Draco pressed a hand flat on his back and bent him over, his other hand pulling the rest of his undergarments off. He moved both hands down to knead Harry's cheeks, a single finger dipping down and pressing teasingly against his entrance. The man twitched slightly, breath hitching when it instead was replaced with a hot tongue. 

"Fuck," he cursed, putting his forehead down against the sleek marble. His hands move forward to grip at the other end of the island, trying stimulataneously to press backward. But Draco held him tightly in place, however, pressing closer and finally letting his tongue push forward. He slowly darted his tongue in the others entrance, rather than teasingly lap as he once was before. 

He didn't slow or lose eagerness until he had Harry bucking his hips and asking, no, begging for more. And even then, he decided to wait just a bit longer to tease. Draco slowly would pull away, only to push two fingers in to substitute. He immediately began scissoring and thrusting them wildly, his own cock straining angrily in his pants. Malfoy pulls Harry up, gripping him by his neck as he remembers Harry was into getting rough. The memory was rather rewarding, as Harry groaned rather deliciously. 

Said darker man feels Draco take his fingers away and hurriedly undo his pants. The hand on his throat is also released and Harry whines at the loss. He puts his arms forward against the island counter, bracing himself. Gasping as he feels Draco's slender fingers around his cock, Harry then let's out a sharp cry at a hard smack on ass. 

"Merlin, you like that? Count." Draco panted, absently rubbing his cock against his other cheek. Harry nodded quickly, biting back a whimper at the next spank.

"Two," he breathed. He rocked forward at each hit, counting each strike. 

 

"6,7,8!" He cried out quickly, hanging his head. Harry whimpers as Dracos cock rubbed against his entrance. 

"Fuck, nine!" He panted, licking his lips. Draco kneaded the red flesh, pushing into him nearly all the way and letting off a number of smacks. 

He slowly kept pushing forward into Harry, rolling his hips to move deeper. He squirmed under him at how full he was. "Number?" Draco growled as he pulled the other up against his chest once more. He held him by the throat, not cutting off any air for the moment. 

"I, I dont know," Harry said before biting his lip. Draco kept circling his hips into the other even after he was seated, barely brushing his prostate each time. 

He slowly applied pressure to Harry's throat as he started fucking him. He wanted to at least hear some of his moans. Which he did, quite loudly infact. He was glad he soundproofed his flat. They dissipate as he cuts off the others air flow, his thrusting gaining a fast rhythm. 

Merlin and it was beautiful. Harry just let his head fall back onto Dracos shoulder as he fucked him mercilessly, mostly for his own gain. His own arms were grasping at Dracos due to no other obvious places to grab. Malfoy released his throat, his cock twitching as a flood of panting and hot moans were released. Harry actually weakly chanted his name, crying out as the hand from his neck moved to grip Harry's cock. 

It was barely a dozen fast strokes before Harry brilliantly came undone. He tensed(clenching around Draco beautifully,) gasped and babbled cuss words. His hands seeked a hold, one managing to curl into Dracos hair and the other on the Malfoys arm. His head weakly lifted from its place on a pale shoulder as he climaxed.

And Draco pressed further, holding deep for longer periods of times as his own orgasm washed over him. He would hunch over only a bit, knowing he was supporting both their weights. And he groaned, no particular words, just muffled pleasure as he bit down on Harry's dark shoulder. Draco stayed pushed deep until he began to soften and the high came down. 

Once then, he slowly pulls away, spinning Harry carefully to press their lips together. They kiss lazily once more, backing up toward the bedroom. Draco released his lips only to find his wand and spell the mess away, then continue on. He was tired again, so he couldnt find himself wondering why he wanted to or enjoyed lazily making out with Harry Potter for an hour afterwards. Not particularly a deep kiss, or leading anywhere. Just laying on the bed and kissing cause it sounded nice. And it was.


	10. The plan

"Draco," Blaise smiled, standing up and grabbing his hand for a moment in greeting. He sat back into his own seat as Draco sits across. 

"So who the hell did you ditch me to bang?" He chuckled. 

"Uhmm. Is it that important?" He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Uh. Yeah. Spill." 

"Fine but just sit back and listen. That's not the only thing I have to..'spill'.." 

Blaise rose his eyebrows but sat forward in his seat, engaging completely as Draco starts rambling. He shows an array of very clear emotions on his face and Malfoy spills. Surprise, then confusion, a smile, a cringed look of pity, and a frown. He understands why Draco wanted to meet in private, now.

"-so yeah my life is fucked and I have to restart once more." Draco sighs, finally taking a breath from his speaking. He slumped against the chair, chuckling weakly when a floating whiskey glass is aimed toward him. 

"Cant." He grumbled. 

"What? Is that some crazy rule too? You look like you need it." 

Draco chuckled weakly. "Yeah. It's not a rule, I just dont know how it would mix with the other shit and I dont want to get fucked up."

"Draco, it's..Wednesday..unless you've taken it, it won't mix or be in your system." Blaise sets the glass on the table. 

Draco's quiet a moment, chin held high. "Well, no thank you regardless." He ends up stating. 

Blaise pursed his lips in a frown. "Okay...so, about..everything. Er-"

"I dont want to problem solve anymore. It's all I do, everyday. I just wanted to catch up, so you're not all surprised when I'm suddenly either living in the wizard world again or dead in a hotel room." Draco shrugs.

"Okay, okay, no problem solving. Tell me about this Potter fling, then?"

"He's an absolute moron. You know hes spying on me? He's got this muggle persona glamour shit, named Jude, I would've never realised it was him if he didnt start regularly seeing me in both forms. He's the other man in his own relationship!" Draco shook his head, chuckling just a bit. 

Blaise leaned closer. "Relationship~?"

"No-with, ugh with the persona! Before I realised it was Harry. Like, c'mon. You can't wear the same shoes or say similar things, hell, small things like forgetting to switch to a different wallet. He has no clue I know." 

"Oh so it's Harry now?" Blaise chuckled. 

Dracos cheeks burned and he turned his head away. "We did not meet up so you could accuse things to be happening between Potter and I."

"Alright, alright."

"What's new with you..?"

Blaise sat up slightly. "Well it's only been a few days, so not a lot, Draco..ah but a dear friend of mine is having a party."

"Oh?" Draco asked lazily.

"Yes, he doesn't even know it yet. He really needs to cool off. It'll be simply amazing."

Draco squinted for a moment. "I am not having a party!"

"Oh yes you are. I'll even take care of everything, you just host."

"Blaise a party is like the last thing I need right now."

"What do you need, then?"

"Just. Time! Money.."

"At that point I'd fake my own death." Blaise grumbled into his glass of whiskey. 

Draco paused a moment, then Balise sat up. "You are not going to fake your own death to get the sex worker mafia off your back!"

"I so am." Draco crossed his arms. "Just..how?"

Blaise sighed and scooted a bit closer. Well, this wasn't how his evening was supposed to go. But he supposed it would work. How to fake your own death and not get caught. There should be classes on this. Obviously magic could help but he could have his wand out infront of muggles. But, what if...

It was all planned over their brunch that was more of just hanging because they didn't eat. They just needed a time to do it, a when.

"But what if they try to save you?"

"They're scumbags. Most likely they'll run away to not be associated." Draco scoffed at the question. As if. At most they'd steal his wallet. 

"Anyways. My only problem is not having enough money put back. A few of my things have sold but not all."

"Why dont you stay with Harry~?" Blaise cooed, smirking. 

Draco crossed his arms with a grunt. "Actually, I was hoping I could crash here?"

"Hm. Friends discount?"

"I'm still technically in some fucked up relationship." Draco chuckled. 

"So what are you going to do about that? Ghost fake Harry and act like it never happened? Dump fake Harry? Date real Ha-"

"I don't know! Chill," Draco sighed. "I'll figure it out. Tonight."

"Alright..well, you can stay with me, though." Blaise smiled. 

"Thank you, Blaise." Draco nodded, standing and stretching his arms forward. He gave the other a brief hug, before clasping his hands. 

"I don't know about dating Potter, though. He's been awfully sweet and somehow bearable, but something feels off. And, how can you lie to someone's face everyday?"

The other nodded thoughtfully, trailing his hand to grab Dracos.   
"You'll figure it out. Check in with me after you do. And during the plan, so I know you're okay."

Draco nods slightly, squeezing his hand before exiting. 'Jude' owed him a fifth date, which meant Draco had to figure out how to act surprised. Once he was home, Malfoy contemplated before calling him. 

"Hey, are you free for another date? ....alright, come to my place tonight?"

■□■□

Harry hung up, running his hand through his hair. Fifth date. Cant forget it. He has to reveal himself to Draco. He slumped back against his work chair, taking a minute to himself to worry before getting back to work. 

After his day had came to an end of being an Auror, he took the floo home and hopped in the shower. Finally, time to think. 

What if Draco is disgusted? How do you sleep with and date someone secretly? Lying? He could freak out and hex Harry, easy. He didnt want his friends to know his business and Harry knew the worst part while 'Jude' knew the jist. Easy to put the two together. 

Worst of all, past the getting hexed possibility. What if Draco hated Harry now? Taking away something sacred from him, his vulnerability, trust. 

Harry shakes his head, realizing the water had gone cold. He stepped out and got ready for their date. 

■□■□

Part of Harry wanted this to be their best date. So they could go out with a bang. So Draco would be less angry with him. But his anxiety of what ifs made it hard to a accomplish. Draco cooked for him this time, and they ate and they spoke. Harry tried to be casual and sweet but he mostly listened and stared at his food. If he were any less hungry or just a bit more scared he wouldn't have an appetite. 

Dinner came to an end, and it was still early. Draco suggested watching a movie so they settled on the couch. Draco had Hulu, so everytime a commercial break started, Draco pulled Harry a bit closer and kissed him until the movie resumed. 

By the middle of it, Harry's body was very confused and horny. Sudden passionate bursts only lasting 30-90 seconds every 15 minutes was difficult to endure. Damn hulu.

By the end of the movie, Draco had pulled Harry so much closer he was on his lap. He felt a bit silly, but he could feel Dracos own frustrated crouch against him and the Malofys hands were resting dangerously close to Harry's. As soon as the credits began Draco turned Harry around to straddle him. Harry groaned and tangled both his hands in the others hair, kissing him deeply. 

Draco kept control of the kiss, both hands gripping Harry's hips and trailing lower. He closed his eyes and panted shallowly as Harry moved his head down and started kissing eagerly under his jaw. Draco clenched his jaw and groped the other man, before pulling his hand back and giving a harsh slap to his ass. 

Harry whined, clutching onto his shoulders and hiding his face. Draco hit again, Harry instead moaning shakily. He angled his hips forward to push their erections together, grinding down as Draco spanks in a set of three. He goes back to kissing at his pale neck, humming his moans. 

Draco suddenly pinned Harry to the couch, panting and grinding down. Harry bit his lip, opening his eyes to look up at the other. Draco lost his glamour at some point during it all, the glamour hiding the toll of the drugs staying, though. 

"Take it off," Draco mumbled, his breathing barely settling. "The glamour."

Harry gulped, blushing and looking away. "I want you to know that I-"

"Just take it off." Draco furrowed his eyebrows. 

Harry nodded slightly, taking a moment to breathe out before doing so. He opened a single eye to look up at Draco. 

He was lazily smirking! "Oh," he feigned lazy sarcastic surprise. "Potter! Oh noo! I never would have guessed. Oh darn." He chuckled. 

Harry's mouth gaped open as he continued. "I've known for like, a week. Come on," he fake pouts.   
"Give me a lil credit? You used the same wallet and then used the same line. Multiple others things aswell.."

"So youre..not mad?" Harry mumbled. 

Draco trailed a hand down to cup his cheek. "No, I'm mad. Among other things. But I thought your first punishment could be at least a little enjoyable.." he hummed. Draco leaned down to kiss him, hand lightly grasping his throat. 

He grinded their hips together again, other hand undoing Harry's jeans. He soon pulled from the kiss to see what he was doing, moving both hands down to tug the mans boxers and pants off. Harry sat up a bit to help kick off his clothes hurriedly. Skin on skin and short kisses were a blur they both eagerly undressed, soon naked completely. 

Harry pulled away, taking a moment to let everything calm down. His hand trailed down and gripped Dracos length. Draco hummed a groan, pulling the boy to straddle him again. As he did so, Draco found his wand and shamelessly cast the preparation spell on Harry, who made a noise. The darker man stroked Draco until he was pulled closer and lined up.

Draco held Harry's hips tightly, rubbing and moving them down atop Harry's thighs.   
"Ride me," he grumbled, licking his lips as he watched the scene. Harry nodded and bit his lip, beginning to lower himself down onto the other. Draco pulled his hips down faster, groaning as he watched Harry.

He lifted off his knees then pushed back down onto Draco, humming moans. Harry gasped as he felt a sharp slap against his ass, moving faster. Draco just watched with a lustful gaze, trying not to buck up. The other rode him quicker than before, moans slipping more and more. 

Draco groaned a bit, hips twitching. His hand fumbled blindly into the small table beside them, managing to grab the desired item after a moment. Harry didnt pay much attention to whatever it was Draco was doing, especially when a hand gripped his length. 

"Fuck, Draco, I'm-I'm," he whined, before looking down as Malfoy slips a cock ring onto him. 

He then looked up to meet Harry's eyes, smirking and giving a quick spank. "Faster."

He was quick to oblige, but knowing he couldnt orgasm yet put a damper on his enthusiasm. Draco bit his lip as he held both hands on Harry's hips now, guiding him to move harder. The man cried out his moans louder, gripping Dracos biceps to keep himself steady. He barely kept up, overwhelmed especially when Draco pressed his face into his neck and starts marking him. 

He was just so close, but he couldn't come. Draco could obviously feel his slack, he ended up just gripping Harrys hips down and pounding into him himself. Harry moaned out and put his own head into Dracos shoulder, legs aching from the previous work. 

Malfoy came inside of him with a weak groan, pumping steadily slower until he rode out his climax. Harry whimpered as he pulled out of him, still hoping for his orgasm. Draco pulled him down softly, kissing him for only a moment. 

"Mmh, you want to come?" He mumbled, fixing Harry's hair softly. He nodded, pressing closer to Draco.   
"Well, how bad do you want to?"

"Please," Harry furrowed his eyebrows, trying to get friction by pushing closer. "I'm sorry, please."

Draco analyzed him for a moment before humming. "Well, since you asked so nicely.."   
He reached his hand down and took off the ring, slowly stroking Harry. Harry closed his eyes, shakily moaning and thrusting forward into his hand. Draco allowed him to, softly kissing at his jaw until he came. 

Harry sighed softly and slumped against Draco, taking a moment to untense his body and relax.   
"I am sorry." 

Draco nodded slightly, pursing his lips. "So you really didnt know it was me at first?"

Harry looked up at him, shaking his head. Draco idly cast a cleansing charm. "No, I didnt. I was actually uhm, on a job."

Draco looked at him finally, with an eyebrow raised. "Was I your job? You getting close to me to make sure I wasn't up to no good?"

"No, I..work interfered with my personal life after that. That's all I can say."

"Can you say if you're gonna have the ministry arrest me?" Draco chuckled weakly.

"No, I. I'm not going to do that, Draco. Nothings going to happen, alright? But with the information I've got from you on both sides, I..I am worried."

Draco sighed and just laid back against the couch. "I've got it figured out. Just dont interfere. Or come around, really.."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, sitting up. "Draco, but- i..what do you mean?"

"Are you hard of hearing, Potter? Just, get out of here.. I don't need you to save me." Draco sat up, grabbing his discarded clothes and quickly dressing. 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, grabbing his own clothes and putting them on. Once his pants were on he just held his shirt, staring at the ground.   
"I'm going to leave, because that's what you want. But you can still call me any time."


	11. More Malfoy

After Harry was gone, Draco was left with only his thoughts and devices. He ended up in his bed, lights off and curled into the covers. He couldnt tell you when he passed out, or woke up.

When he realised he was awake, after staring at the wall and thinking, he slowly sat up. With nothing on his schedule today, he simply wandered to the fridge. Draco frowned slightly. All of it was bought by Harry. He pulled out a quick breakfast bowl thing Harry got him and microwaved it, leaning against the island. He frowned again. He fucked Harry here.

Draco groaned. Blasted Potter. He took out the food and ate it idly, wondering how to fuck off the day. It went by slowly, re posting and checking all of the things he was selling. He sold a few today, and that was good, progress, but still not enough. He mostly thought in frustration and half-watched TV.

He was ready to call it quits and have an early night. He wasn't physically tired, but he was sick of being awake. Malfoy trailed to his bedroom around 9, flopping back onto the bed and laying there. Though, across the room, his phone buzzed. He sighed and sat up, walking over. He hesitated when he noticed it was his secondary phone, before picking it up and answering.

"Levi, Darling, to your hotel room in 10 minutes."

"What? No. I don't work until tomorrow."

"Ah-ah. Is that how you speak to your boss? It's very high paying."

"I don't care! I'll work my days."

"Darling," the man said, though his tone was very cold. "This is a very important client and his regular is out. You will be there or suffer the consequences. Do not make me remind you what I have over your head."

"Fine." He spat, hanging up before just throwing his phone. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He only had minutes to get ready. He first fumbled to his closet, taking a pill and grabbing some clothes.

He changed quickly, before standing infront of the mirror and putting on his glamour. He fixed his hair slightly, since he was lazy all day. Draco sighed and walked out of the building to his flat. Great, it was pouring. He got in his car wearily, driving to the hotel and quickly making it to the room.

Punctual, he grumbled to himself, 2 minutes late as he turned down the hall. Okay, calm..very important client..only one client tonight. He can enjoy this. Just set the mood. He arrived at the door, a man standing infront of it. He presumed this was the client, awfully surprised at how suprisingly young and strong he looked. Of course, he wasn't that lucky, as this just seemed to be a guard.

He gathered that much, since the man opened the door and ushered Draco in quickly. He handed something to his actual client. He wasn't as old as some of his clients, so Draco was lucky for that. Mid 30s, maybe. Not bad looking at all. He could do this. Draco closed the door behind them, locking it and finally meeting the mans eyes.

"Not my usual," he hummed, trailing a hand cupping Dracos jaw. "But I like a little diversity.."

Draco tried to be good, knew he should be, but he couldnt help but semi scowl up at the other.

"Oh, and feisty.. this should be fun...you're so small, I almost feel pity.."

He had slightly broken English, Draco noted, to accompany his barely there accent. He didn't reply, only raising his chin high.

"Well, all business I see.. very well, on the bed."

Draco moved only once his chin was released, slowly walking to the bed and sitting on it. He crossed his legs, looking up at him.

"Hm..on your back." The man mumbled, pressing a finger on Dracos chest to have him lay down. Malfoy laid back as lightly pushed, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

He simply hums and spreads Dracos legs, crawling in between them. Draco looked up at him, keeping his expression neutral. He closed his eyes when the other leaned down beside him.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of you.." he grumbled.

Draco gulped and gave a small nod. He shifted his hips up as his pants and underwear were tugged off. That request was always his most dreaded. Completely quiet for an hour? Impossible! But he was there to please him, so he'd damn well try.

His clothes were soon fully removed and then the other man had lubed fingers to his entrance. They pushed in and curled, making Draco flush and whimper. He usually spell prepared himself, so it was almost like a new feeling.

But the whine was against directions, Draco quickly realised. The man above him looked up in warning before continuing. Draco simply bit his lip to stay quiet, hands lightly tangling into the sheets. He squirmed slightly and closed his eyes once a third finger was added, pumping quickly into him.

A small slap on his thigh told him to stay still, so he fought to do so. The fingers were pulled away soon enough, though. Draco opened his eyes and gazed down to see the man undoing his own pants. So he spread his legs a bit more, watching him get condom and lube.

The other man lines himself up to Malfoys entrance, reaching a hand down and moving hair from his face. The hand trailed to stroke his cheek, before clasping tightly over Dracos mouth as he pushed inside. Luckily he did, cause Draco would've screamed out in a groan. The man held himself deep, rolling his hips and humming.

He slowly took his hand off of Dracos mouth, pulling back and beginning to thrust. Draco moaned out and quickly moved his own hand to his mouth, jolting at the slap against his thigh. The pace was quick and punishing, making it even harder to stay quiet. And shit was he bigger than his usual clients..

Malfoys moans slipped more and more despite his hand over his mouth, only earning harder thrusts and a harder spank to his side.

"Ah-! I-I'm sorry," Draco cried out, eyebrows furrowed.

"Shut up," he growled, pulling himself out. He wrestled Draco to turn around, onto his knees.

He moved as directed, his head being presses down and buried into the pillows to muffle his moans. The man had quickly pushed back in and set to his brutal pace once more, holding Dracos hips hard enough to bruise. He leaned over and growled into Dracos ear, hot breath felt against his pale neck.

Draco came and cried out into the sheets, fists clenching as he tried staying still for the other. He didnt slow his pace. If Draco had to guess, the other wasn't even half way close to finishing. But he spat and muttered into his ear with ragged breathing, each word more harsh than the last.

' _Filthy_ _Whore_ ,' he growled.  
' _Fuckmeat_ ,'  
' _Worthless Hooker_ ,"  
Were the key points he had in his ramble, lips pressed so close so that he knew Draco could hear his taunts. He made sure to, at some point, start giving harsh hits to Dracos ass as he fucked him. Not spanks, more like half-closed fist hits.

By the time the other finally came and buried deep within him, Draco had teared up into the pillow. Mostly from the words, but partly from the over stimulation. He gasped softly, his panting and whimpers heard once the man gripped a hand in his hair and pulled his head up. He harshly thrust back in, causing Draco to groan, before releasing him completely. He pulled away and stood.

Draco took a moment to collapse back into bed before shakily lifting himself onto his arms. He barely could, rolling to sit instead. He didnt bother to wipe at his eyes, simply beginning to grab his clothes. He looked up to see the man exit the room after cleaning himself off. Draco just sat his things down, letting himself sniffle and cry for a moment.

Though he quickly regained his composure when the door re opened. He looked up to see his boss closing the door and locking it.

"Its a downright shame," the man said, walking over to Draco. He was playing with something in his hands, so Draco looked down to see what it was. Oh great, the bottled drug.

"He didnt use it at all, I hear?" His boss asked.

Draco looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. As if asking why it mattered to him. More money if it's used, he suspected. Ugh. He figured it was rhetorical, so he didnt reply.

"Since I know you like it so much."

Draco scowled at the ground. Maybe if he ignored the prat, he'd go away.

"And, I also hear, you didnt even follow your clients requests.." he goes on, idly beginning to unscrew the bottle.

"I ask myself, why not? Surely you can control your own reactions? But then I remember, you love doing this, hm?" He chuckled, as if he knew the answer, blatantly ignoring as Draco shakes his head slowly and opens his mouth to speak. He cut him off anyways.

"But, nevertheless, special requests..cost more? Which means you, Levi," he purred the name, "just cost me money. Can you think of any way to repay that?" His hand lowered itself to sit on Dracos thigh.

"Just add it to Mondays.." Draco muttered, shifting away.

"No, I don't think I will. I need profit margins, darling."

Draco slowly exhaled, just giving a small nod. "Fine. Let me go clean up.."

"No, no," he put a hand on Dracos arm as he stood. So he sat back down. "I like you a lot better covered in tear streaks and bruises. Shows you know your place.." he purred the words, whispering in his ear as he was pulling Draco into his lap.

"Short and to the point, or are you really going to drag this on?" Draco grumbled back. It resulted in a fist in his hair immediately, pulling his head back. Draco hissed slightly and closed his eyes.

"Darling," his boss panted in anger, "you may think of these men as 'clients', but to them you're just something to rent. So do what you couldnt earlier and shut the fuck up."

After Draco gave a quick nod he was pushed onto the ground. A considerable fall, seeing as he was on his lap as he sat on the bed.  
He kneeled infront of Draco and gripped his hair once more. Draco closes his eyes, panting and only realizing that the drug fumes were under his nose after recognizing the scent.

He winced away from the burn in his nostrils, becoming dizzy and untensing. His vision faded black but he was more or less used to that now. He slumped back against the floor, laying there as his head spins. The hand in his hair released and he could feel the man set the bottle aside and crawl between his legs.  
Just this one more.

His vision comes back as his boss pushes in, stimulataneously pulling Draco up. He's straddling the other, pressing his lips tightly together to be quiet. His arms loop under the mans arms and grip onto his shirt as he starts slowly thrusting. The thrusts were hard and aimed, hands moving to his bruised hips to shove him down against the bucking in sync. Draco holds his mouth shut but whines in his throat still make sound each time he buries himself.

"You can make noise," the man growled, panting raggedly. "Tell me how much you love being fucked."

Draco immediately let his whines and grunts free, gripping tighter as he begins moving faster. "I-I," he tried, words faltering to form coherently.

His hair was gripped again, head pulled back enough for his boss to press the drug under his nose. Draco slumped back against his shoulder at the hit of it, but at least it did feel a lot better when he was high.

"I love it," he managed to slur, gripping weakly and putting his forehead against the mans shoulder. He gasped and arched his back when he came, nails digging into his back as he started fucking Draco more erratically.

The erratic pace was harder, Dracos hips being pushed down faster and faster. He feigned small moans until the other stilled and came deep inside of him. Malfoy whimpered and panted into his shirt, holding him tightly. Though he quickly released the other when pushed off and pulled out of.

He closed his eyes for a few moments when his head hit the ground, trying to regain control of his breathing.

"Are you done?" He mumbled.

"For now." He said in a grunt, casting a disgusted look at the other before leaving.

Draco laid there, still, for a while. When he finally found the strength, he sat up and put his shirt and underwear back on. He would crawl into the bed, knowing he'd probably be woken at 6 AM again. Draco promptly passed out, without so much as covering or turning the lights out.

■□■□

In his half awoken state, he used his wrist to itch his nose. He opened his eyes to see a bit of blood, suddenly very aware of how dizzy he was. He squinted to see it was barely morning, and he had a killer headache. Always did. Draco sat up with his hand to his nose, immediately seeing his boss looming overtop of him.

"Did you," he closed his eyes in a wince as the still-on light shot daggers into his skull.

"Awe, darling, headache..? I bet I have something that'll fix you right up."

Draco slightly opened his eyes and looked up at him, reason for him being there and drugging him still not clear.

His 'Boss' made quick work to straddle Dracos chest, wrestling his hands to pin them down with one of his own. Draco was too sluggish and slow to fight back very well.

"You know," he panted from the struggle. "I was thinking of coming here to fuck you silly.." he chuckled. "But I think this will be quite a bit more fun.."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at him in question. "Wh-what?"

"Shh..just let me take care of you darling.."

Draco shakily breathed out and gave a nod, closing his eyes. His hands were slowly released but he just relaxed them in their place above his head. His head was lifted so he opens his eyes once more, seeing a glass of water being pressed to his mouth.

"Drink," he insisted, so Draco opened his mouth and took some.

It clearly was tainted, it tasted too salty. He holds it in his mouth. He said it would help his headache. But who knew how much money it was. Or what it was at all. He spit it out after only a moment, looking up at the foreign man.

He tutted, urging the glass to Dracos lips again. He shook his head, letting out a small sigh as the other finally just put the glass aside. He heard the glass set down against the wooden stand, looking up at the other just in time to flinch away.

He slowly opened his eyes, his head turned to the side from the slap. Looking back at the other, he watches him stand.

"Ungrateful." He spat, wiping away the wet spot from the water. "I have half the mind to show you your place once more. But I-"

"You don't have a sliver of a mind," Draco growled, wiping at his nose and carefully standing.

"Oh, please do not interrupt, Darling, it's quite rude. However, as I was saying. I think it's rather clear you need a rather constant reminder on where you belong. Dont you think?" He clasped his hands together as he looked over Draco.

Malfoy simply started putting on his shorts, scowling. " _I think someone needs to beat the bloody hell out of you so you know yours_ ," he grumbled. He didnt like being woken up so early, especially in this situation.

"Darling, I dont think you heard me. From now on you'll be mine, until you're just the perfect little obedient fucktoy."

Draco actually laughs. "Yeah, right. I think you need a reality check. This ends here." His heart raced. Who did this guy think he was? He knew he had a foolproof plan, but he couldn't wait that long.

"This isn't a damn 50 shades of grey novela. You dont own me," he walked closer, basically chest to chest with him. "And if I see your face even once after today, you'll regret it. In all of London, even. So do everyone a favour. Disappear."

His words felt revolutionary to him, but the other simply stared at Draco for a few moments before bursting out in a laugh.

"Wow, did you spend all night on that? Thinking you would finally stand up to me? Darling..you weigh, hm, half as much as me. You're not intimidating, you're not a man. You're a toy. And I'll have you reciting the fact until you accept it."

  
His voice was cold, threatening. He wasn't even holding eye contact with Draco, just leaning forward and muttering in his ear. It made him want to puke.

"I'm not scared of you." He said proudly, holding his chin high. He felt a sudden confidence. He was a Malfoy. It was about time he started acting like it. Yes..  
He walked past him and out of the room, not bothered to care that he probably still had tear tracks and his nose had slightly dried blood trailing off it. It didnt end in that moment, he knew. Despite his plan he had made with Blaise, he began creating a new one. Something more, Malfoy.


	12. The plan and the recoup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco puts a new plan into action and Harry finalizes his report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the motivation and support via comments. I'm sorry if the plan portion seemed rushed, the next chapter wont take so long since this is a short one

He started with disappearing. It was nearly 6 am when Draco finally made it home, so he decided he had the whole day to compose his plan to its entirety and work on the first few steps. Packing away all of his clothes, sending this to a thrift shop and this to a friend. He proved too weak to do a lot, with his energy low and mind slower. He eyed his closet wearily, remembering his promise from yesterday. Only once and never more. But he was about to disappear, so Draco figured that it didnt matter how he did it. 

 

With the newfound excitement and awareness, Draco furthered his plan. All of his things, he would drop off at Blaises tonight. After everything's complete. It was best not to worry him. Next was to empty all of his funds from the muggle world so that he could transfer them to the wizardry. Easy enough. Now the real plan began.

Draco typed furiously into his phone, researching endearingly on what the worst option may be. After he was satisfied, he bought the ticket and worked on the fourth step. Hacking. Sure, he wasnt a whiz at muggle technology, but he was pretty sure he could find a way. 

Seduction seemed like the best option for such a mission, but Malfoy could barely glance at the bastard without it being a glare. Magical pickpocketing seemed fun enough, though. Finding his 'boss' was as easy as you would guess. If he wasnt in their usual place, check hotels and bars. When Draco did spot him, he was sitting at the back of a bar, sipping liquor and writing in a notepad. Probably bullshitting prices. 

It wasnt a hard spell persay but Draco had to be weary of anyone watching. He soon held the other mans phone and wallet in his own pockets, so he swiftly made his exit. Mostly cash. He couldnt say he was suprised, but there was also a card on there. He called the number on the back.   
Birthdate? On his license.  
Social? He had the card.  
It was almost too easy. Draco hummed as he waited for the cards amount to be announced, only to hear it's barely enough for a lunch. He rolled his eyes, pocketing the mans card and cash, and promptly going through his phone. 

He sneered not at the short handed messages, but how many contacts they were sent to. Well, the guy did have a fat wallet. Probably more at home. His home address? License. Draco headed there next. After assuring no one was home, he easily made his way inside to snoop around a bit. It looked like a bachelor pad. Including the gross mess that usually came with it. He would have guessed this was the only money the man did have, based on his love for take out, but then he found a box. It was a metal box, underneath the bed. He unhatched it and it was filled with money. 

He absolutely did not feel bad for putting it all in the backpack he carried. But that's not the only reason he was there. He searched the spare closet and found what he was looking for: a suitcase. Draco lazily stuffed the man some clothes and toothbrush into the case before lugging it out of the home. He made sure to leave everything intact, besides the case, clothes and money of course. 

A quick cast of his glamour, pick up the ticket, and he set himself up to run into the man in an alley. Scum of the Earth like him surely always took the back ways. It was a sit and wait, Draco sitting atop the others suitcase until the other turns the corner. He looked up. 

"Oh why hello," Draco smirked, slowly standing. 

He seemed confused for a moment before angry. He probably had noticed his missing things, then. 

"See, I believe I told you not to let me catch you in London, ever again..yet here we are? It didnt have to come to this."

The man glared mostly, arms crossing. He glanced down at the suitcase. 

"Well, since you seem to be unable to yourself, I got you a little something. A plane ticket, you're all packed up and ready to leave in, hm, two hours." He handed the ticket over along with his half empty wallet. He had to give him a little courage, but not enough to buy another ticket back. 

He snatched the wallet and paper, clenching his jaw as he looked down and read it. "Now why the fuck would I leave?"

"Because, it's rather simple." He leaned forward, speaking into the others ear as he did to Draco that morning. "If you dont, I will kill you. Dont think that I will hesitate, because I wouldnt. I wont lose any sleep, I'll send your tongue to your mother. So I really advise you leave now. Dont want to miss your flight." He winked.

The man rolled his eyes and chuckled, grunting and taking a step away when Draco shoved his suitcase into his chest. "You think I'm going to turn down a vacation? I should be thanking you, really, you get, hm, a whole day off when I am back." He smirked a little and shoved past the wizard. 

Just as planned. He'll go willingly and have decent fun, until he realises he cannot buy another ticket. Or another phone, or use his credit card. Draco whistles to himself, oh victory. He heads back to his own home, taking care of last minute things. Calling his landlord to declare his leave, packing away the last things, having a small lunch. 

The Malfoy laid on his bed, scrolling through the disgusting mans phone and creating a group chat with every worker hes been blackmailing. There were about 12, and he sent out the mass text. 

[Hello all. Meet me at this address asap.]

He linked his own address, smirking to himself as he dumped out his backpack of money and counted it all. 

By the time he finished counting, the hoard began arriving. Draco opened the door with a small smile and every one of them looked confused yet relieved. He opened the door wider and they piled in, door closed behind them. 

"Ladies and gents please follow me," he says casually, heading to the bedroom. They all reluctantly do. "You see I recently reasoned to get myself some protection. I'm sure you all did aswell. Didnt go so well, did it?" He turned back, a murmur of grumbled agreements purring behind him. 

He opened his bedroom door to show 12 stacks of money. "Well it's all in the past. this is probably less than you've paid him over the months or years, but for now on you no longer have to work his days, or pay him anything. He's gone."

Everyone circled, taking their little pile with amazement. Dracos heart felt nice. "As great as all of this is, I still need something from you all. Throw away your phone you messaged him with. And speak of this to no one."

 

After a flurry of tears and hugging and people seeing how far they could throw their phone off of Dracos balcony, one by one they departed. And Draco felt a calmness inside of him. The last person left ten minutes ago, so Draco pulled together all of his belongings. By car, he found a storage unit and stashed most of his furniture and things he didnt want to lose. Then, he promptly sold his car at a dealership and went to Blaises with his clothes.

"Oh, Draco. Hello dear, how are you? Weary about the plan?" Blaise sat his book aside and sat up.

Malfoy shook his head, walking over with a small sigh. "He's gone. For good. I have so much muggle money, once I transfer it I should be able to get out of your hair..but I'll still need a job."

"Draco, that's amazing. How did-what did-you-?' He furrowed his eyebrows, standing and pulling the other into a small hug. 

Draco slumped against him, sighing softly. "I'll tell you all about it after you give me a bed to pass out on?"

□■□■

Meanwhile, in a room, sat an array of wizards, demanding answers. And in the front of the room stood the boy who lived, determined to do his best to ease them. He was given an assignment a few months ago. It was simple, decently straightforward. But he was taking awfully long and they wanted results. 

Harry was to go undercover and look into all the ex death eaters. It was a uniform inspection, making sure no one was up to no good. Harry had blown through most of them, one or two given to higher Auroras to further investigate. Draco was last on his list, though, and taken most of his time. He was supposed to give all of his recordings to them, and he was anxious that they would be too quick to judge. 

But he couldnt withhold information. That's why he had been so keen on empathizing and taking pictures to make point that Draco wasnt at any fault. As he went through his entire presentation, it was to the point for most of the time. Then he had to report his findings on Draco. 

He didnt say much, showing on a screen all of his recordings, with notes In the corner for context. But accompanied every so often and more towards the end was his own memories. [Though thankfully he got a pass and did not have to show any of his own sexual encounters.]

After the montage was over and he played the last pieces of recordings, he summed his thoughts up. 

"We all know Draco Malfoy's case is extraordinarily unique in the war," Harry began. He knew he couldnt have any personal input or opinion. "But as we learn more and more everyday about the psychological impact of the war, and being put directly into it, seeking validation and protection is understood. Common, even. Have a less-than self value and trying to find work whilst under the stigma of an near-death eater leaves little to be found. Though I can conclude that Mr. Malfoy, under my persuasion, is greatly moving forward and in fact is soon to be coming back to the wizarding world to redeem himself. So I believe, in my professional opinion, that this case should not be further investigated. Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

Draco awoke to a small knock on the door. He sits up slowly, looking around to gain his surroundings. Right, he was in Blaises room until the guests was set up. Judging by the light from the window, it was past afternoon. He stood up and went to the door, opening it. His hair was a mess, and he rubbed his eye sleepily. Blaise stood there, giving a small chuckle. 

"Someone wants to see you." He hummed, stepping to the side. 

Seeing Harry replace him sobered him up quick enough. "Potter," he mumbled, giving a curt nod. 

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes downcast. "Draco," he greeted back. "Want to grab some coffee..?" 

Draco stared at him boredly at the question, crossing his arms.

□■□■

"Carmel frappuccino," Draco said to the cashier, butchering the pronunciation. But he was pretty sure this is what the muggle fast food place called it. It was good, whatever it was. 

The two walked over to the little booth, sliding in across from another after paying. 

"So it's over? I assume, because you moved out and such."

"Yes. I robbed him blind and sent him on a one way flight to India."

Harry blinked before giving a small nod. "I guess that's foolproof. Kudos." 

Draco nodded back, silence consuming the space between them. 

"I got you something, by the way. To celebrate."

Draco sighed teasingly, "I dont want you $8 wine, Potter."

He opened his mouth to defend before grunting. It was one of the ideas he'd had. "No, it's magical." He smiled. 

"Okay, fine, you've peaked my interest." Draco finally leans forward to listen, their drinks being brought over and sat infront of them. 

"Well, I know it doesnt fix everything, but it's a start. I had Hermione help me find it." He brought out a vial from his pocket.   
"She tried to get a reverse perm once. I mean, it worked, but Ron fainted I think." He shook head to get back on topic.  
"Anyways, she knew about a really good wizard salon thing?" He handed over the dark vial. "This one grows your hair more at each sip," he explained, giving Draco the vial. 

Draco cautiously took the potion, mustering a small smile as he looked at it. "Thanks..Harry." 

"I can help you with it after we're finished." He suggested, sipping his own coffee. 

Draco nodded, quiet for a few moments. "I'm sorry I exploded on you the other night..I didnt want you to get hurt, I guess.." he takes a few moments to think over his words and reasonings, taking a long drink of his coffee. He smiled tightly remembering how he had shown Harry what it tastes like.   
"I guess the truth is I was also scared. To get hurt, or arrested, or hurting you. I just..tend to push away things that have any chance to end badly. But I end up pushing away things that could have been amazing." Draco trailed off, he was never good at voicing or admitting feelings. He was never good at trying. 

Harry slowly moved his hand across the table and rested it over Dracos reassuringly. He smiled softly and Malfoy knew he understood when they interlaced their fingers and Harry gave a small squeeze. They sat mostly in silence until their coffee was finished, looking up at one another and blushing or grinning or squeezing one anothers hands. And it was..nice.

They stood in comfortable quiet to throw away their cups, before exiting the small cafe. 

"Do you want to do your hair now?" Harry asked, turning to steal a look at Draco. 

He nodded slightly, giving a tiny grin and leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. 

"Well, the paparazzi will be coming towards us any second, so Blaise's place or mine?"

"Show me yours.." Draco asked, looking up at the other. Harry nodded and entered the closest shop with a floo, pinching the powder and calling his address. He kissed Draco for a moment as they walked through, stumbling into the Grimmauld place. 

"This was..your godfathers..right?" Draco asked, looking around. Harry nodded slightly, dragging Draco slowly to the nearest bathroom. He pulled out some scissors, humming and sitting on the counter. 

"Thank you, again.." Draco mumbled, pulling out the vial. 

"Im sorry." Harry offered, exhaling slowly. Dracos hand moved to hold Harry's once more. 

"For what?"

"Lying. And for spying on you, not helping enough.." Harry truly was sorry for these things. But he knew he had to do them for his work.

"Stop," Draco mumbled, straightening his back. "You cant very well tell, because you make me feel funny, like a teenage girl. But I stopped being pitiful towards myself. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry managed a small smile, nodding. "Well, Draco Malfoy, it's time you look like it. Drink up..and I'm proud."

Draco flushed slightly. Yeah, he was a proud Malfoy to take no ones shit again, but now he had a soft spot for scarface. He popped the cork on the vial and took a sip. It was definitely an interesting look, all his hair different lengths and half black. He huffs softly and decided it'll be easier when it's all evenly distributed and long. He drank the whole thing.

"Draco-!" Harry yelled in warning, covering his face as mounds if hair attacks him. 

"One more sip would've done it.." he sighed, threading the wave of platinum hair away until he could see the other. Draco just laughed. His hair was a foot past his feet. 

"Well, we can always donate it.." Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 

▪

Dracos hair was sectioned off and they carefully cut it in ponytails that were fit to donate. Harry cut the pony tails longer than Dracos preferred length so he could masterfully trim and shape it how he'd like. 

"So they'll make a wig out of my hair? And give it to someone sick?" Draco asked as he held the locks. 

"Yeah." Harry smiled, handing the scissors to Draco to finish it. 

"That's sweet.." he hummed, carefully beginning to trim.

"I'm glad you liked the idea..so what suprised were you saying you wanted to do?"

"You'll see later."

Harry rose an eyebrow at this, but ultimately let it go. He pulled Draco closer, himself still sitting on the bathroom counter. Draco obliged and wrapped his arms slowly around Harry, letting himself truly be affectionate with the other for the first time in a while. Harry buried his face in Dracos shoulder, holding him close contently. 

Hugging a casual friend for longer than a few moments felt weird. You stand there, holding them back rigidly until they pull back. But this was different, love was different, Harry realised. He just felt like he could and would always protect Draco from anything. But he also felt safe. Just, content. Draco pulled back a few inches, enough to dip his head down and try to get Harry to look up at him. The darker wizard did, immediately becoming captured in a soft kiss.

He kissed back slowly, only stopping the kiss because he couldnt contain his smiling. Draco huffed a laugh through his nose, raising his eyebrows as their foreheads pressed together. 

"What's so funny?" He mumbled, continuously trying to peck the others lips. 

"Just that I'm happy knowing I can readily kiss Draco Malfoy, and 6th year me would never believe that he grows up to love you." It was a bit comical to think, but Harry also needed a sappy yet lighthearted way to admit the feeling. 

Draco held his gaze, smiling sheepishly. "You love me?" He mumbled.

Harry nodded slightly, biting his lip. Draco chuckled. It wasnt his usual chuckle, but a breathy laugh. He leaned forward and captured Harry in another kiss, which was passionately returned before he pulled away. 

"I love you too.." Draco breathed.

"Mind blowing sex time..?"

"Mind blowing sex time." Draco agreed, laughing softly as he scooped Harry up from the counter and carried him to where he'd seen a bedroom. 

Harry hummed as he was laid back, watching the man above him crawl overtop with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOF

"Are you sure you wont find me annoying.." Draco rose an eyebrow. He just sat down the last bag of his things, watching Harry set down a box. 

"I'm sure, Dray. As long as you dont keep me up too late before work." He chuckled, winking. Draco hummed, arms hugged to himself. He nestled his right hand into his elbow for a few moments. Smiling andwalking over to his newly labeled boyfriend, Draco interlaced their fingers with both hands. He pressed a small kiss to his lips and smiled. 

"No promises." He mumbled, pulling Harry down onto the bed. Their bed. He hummed just at the thought. 

Draco straddled the other man, arms instead wrapping around Harry's neck. "I'm not sure if I'll ever keep my hands to myself with you around so much.." 

"M, I'm not so sure how I'd resist." Harry countered, beginning to kiss at the pale vast of skin that was Dracos neck. The Malfoy in return hummed, rewarding him with his hips beginning to roll against Harry's. He pressed some of Dracos hair behind his ear, smiling at the color. Neon green. He was absolutely certain no one except Draco could pull it off, with his pale skin and contrasting it with dark robes...brilliant. 

They held each other close, smiling and kissing as they slowly shed clothes to put skin on skin. Soon their cocks press together as they grind softly for friction. Harry's hands ran up Dracos pale thighs, to his hips and then splayed over his chest. They found their hold cupping Dracos face to bring him down to kiss. 

He engulfed the other, completely lost in his touch, Draco pressed and engraved into every one of his senses. The way they kissed and he rutted their members together needily, Dracos soft hums into his mouth, the smell of his mint shampoo and apple body wash. Tasting the special coffee Draco found love for. Harry felt addictive, he couldnt help but try to follow forward when Draco pulled his lips away. 

Instead he moved beside Harry's ear, nipping his earlobe for a moment before speaking. "I'm going to freshen up, then I want you to fuck me.."

He slid off the others lap, making a show of it as he slipped into the bathroom for a minute. 

Harry gripped the base of his cock to make up for the lost heat. He groaned softly, indulging in a few firm strokes. Draco soon re emerged, trailing over and kissing Harry fiercely as he straddled him once more. 

[Harry's cock forgave him for leaving immediately.]

He must've cast a preparation and lubrication spell before he came out, because Draco immediately sank down onto Harry with a gasp of pleasure, pressing their foreheads together. Harry groaned at the sudden heat, gripping the others hips and twitching up slightly 

Draco held himself at the base, fully seated onto the other and grinding his hips down in circles. He moaned shakily, especially loud once Harry flipped them so Dracos back lay on the bed. His eyes half lidded, Draco clutched the covers by his sides and moaned almost wantonly as he was immediately pounded into.

"Yes, please," he cried out, back arching as he whimpered out moans, as if he were already terering on the edge. 

Harry wasnt sure how, but fuck Draco has been enthusiastic since they started seeing one another again. It was overwhelmingly hot and they had to hold themselves back from finishing after merely just starting. Harry could all but buck in fast and admire the writhing form beneath him, squirming with pleasure.

"Harder," he begged, followed by a chant of "yes, yes, yes-" when Harry immediately did so in agreeance.

Harry closed his eyes tightly when Draco convulsed around him in his climax, clenching and letting loose those delectable moans that only pushed Harry past his breech. His eyes stayed shut as he came into the wizard beneath him, pounding out their afterglow until he slowly relaxed his face and opened his eyes once. 

Dracos chest would rise and fall at a great speed, his own hands slowly going slack in their hold on the sheets. His eyes stayed blissfully shut, beautiful pink lips parted in his pant and strikingly contrasted red blood dripping from his-

"Draco-" Harry said worriedly at the sight, quickly pulling away and helping the other to sit up. "Your nose is bleeding.." he mumbled.

He quickly sat up, putting his hand to his nose to confirm. He blushed darkly red, looking up at Harry.  
"I, I'm sorry, I ruined the moment.." 

"No..no." Harry shook his head, pulling his boxers on quickly and moving over to grab toilet paper out of his bathroom. He returned and carefully helped Draco wipe the blood and prevent any more from dripping. 

"You didnt ruin anything. I care more about you than our sex." He reassured. 

Draco sniffled, nodding slightly and looking away. Harry pursed his lips, moving to sit beside him rather than kneel infront. 

"I think we should bring you to a doctor soon, though.."

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Harry.

"Just, I worry. I dont want this to keep happening, who knows if it's long term. We're not even for sure what all that bastards put you through internally..just a check up, okay? Promise me..?"

Draco glanced down, shoulders slumping. "They'll hate me. I'm a." He exhales, not even finding the energy to say it. He gestured vaguely to his forearm with the dark mark on it. 

Harry frowned, pulling the arm up and kissing it softly. "We can go to a muggle one.."

▪

Harry more than less chucked his things to the ground once they were home, Dracos words not so much as heard past the blood rushing through his ears. 

"Looks like a rather consistent burn in both nostrils," the doctor had casually noted.

Harry rummaged through drawers and cupboards, dressers, under the bed. 

"Repetitive use of a chemical? Most likely daily?" The doctor inquired, standing. "Do you work in a factory? You should wear a mask."

He stormed into the bathroom and looked through everything in there. The medicine cabinet, drawers, under the sink. 

She had glanced at Harry when Draco shook his head. "I know it's taboo but I actually have a pamphlet on it. It is becoming increasingly popular among, uhm, gay men."

He spotted a small bottle hidden in the back. Of course he recognized it. Harry grabbed it and clenched his jaw.

She handed them both a copy of said folded paper. 'The dangers of sex simulators, or "Poppers".' It read. Then she ducked out of the room. 

Harry stood slowly, looking over the halfway empty bottle. He sniffled slightly, his eyes stinging with tears. He couldnt do anything but look at it, standing facing Draco. 

"I," he began, finally ripping his gaze away to look at the other. "This whole time?" Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Harry I'm sorry, please listen to me I should have told you, please let me explain-" he nearly sobbed, speaking quickly.

"No. No! You don't get to have a good reason for this. You don't get to make me feel bad for being angry! You've been hiding this from me."

"Harry-" his voice shook.

"I stood up for you. I stood infront of the Ministry's best and I told them that you didnt want, this" he held up the bottle. "I told myself that I fixed you, I saved you. That you've changed."

Draco held his head high despite his eyes and nose that were flushed pink and running. 

"You know, you didnt even fucking hate it. Until that bastard came around, you wanted to be a whore. You fucking liked it." Harry jabbed a finger into his chest. Of course he would never say such things with a clear mind, and he may even regret it later on, but right now, he just hurt.

Draco didnt move away or waver in his stance as he was poked and walked close to. His chin stayed raised, though he let his eyes squeeze shut for a few moments to rid all the tears that welted. 

"And I ignored that, Draco, I ignored that your weekly body count was more than mine ever will be, I ignored your past because now I only had you, but you're still the same. Hell, the past was less than a fucking month ago." He fumed. 

"What does that even make me? huh? Fucking someone who was drugged out of their mind? You did it to yourself and I didnt know, but I still bloody did it! I cant even look at you." His eyes fell to the ground, jaw clenched.  
"Say something," he growled weakly, wiping furiously at his eyes. 

After a few moments of sniffling silence, he managed to surpass the lump in his throat. 

"I love you," Draco sobbed out of the words, looking up to try and prevent any more crying. "And even if I had the best excuse in the world it's not going to fix this, or your trust. I'm just. sorry.." 

Harry swallowed thickly, meeting Dracos eye. Sure, they hadn't officially been together for very long, but Harry could always tell when Draco wanted something, wanted him. Wanted to hold his hand or hug him. Kiss him or just cuddle. Now was one of those times. Draco would hold his arms to himself, right hand twitching and curling into itself. Harry inhaled, looking away. He couldnt. 

"I'm late for work," he managed to say, his voice small. Harry carefully stepped past the other wizard, dropping the bottle in the trash as he passed it. He had put on his robes before they went to the check up, so he only now had to floo there.

He had a board meeting first thing today. He was already 10 minutes late to it, so he had no time to freshen up or try to talk to himself to free his mind. Harry walked into the room, everyone seated already, so all eyes were already on him. His face was red and eyes and nose puffy, he's not even sure if he had properly wiped all of the tears away. Or if they stopped.

There was a long silence even after Harry reached his seat. 

"Auror Harry-" the director began addressing carefully. 

Harry cleared his throat and threw on a tight smile. "Please continue, I'll get caught up." He tapped his pen nervously against the table.

The meeting was long and boring, but Harry didnt actually pay any attention. They had learned within the first few weeks to keep Ron out of Harry's sight and talking distance, so he didnt have to face the Weasley yet. But the moment they were dismissed, he rushed to his side.

Harry kept slowly pulling his papers together, not looking over as he spoke. 

"Har' what's wrong mate? You know it's hard to hide from your best mate when somethins botherin ya, 'specially when you show up late and been crying."

Harry shook his head, filing things into his bag. "I'm fine, Ron. Really." He stood and faced the other, smiling. He pointed to the smile. "Amazing, in fact." He lied. 

"Oh cmon dont be like that, you know th-"

"I said dismissed!" The director warned, arms crossed. 

Ron rubbed the back of his neck before nodding and headed towards the door. 

"A moment, auror Potter," the man said, putting a hand on his shoulder as he headed to exit aswell. 

Harry nodded, stopping and turning towards the other. The director of the meeting closed the door, then closed the blinds, and sat down. "Sit," he offered, gesturing to a chair infront of him. 

Harry took the seat, worrying his lip between his teeth. 

"Would you like the day off? You dont seem to be in any state to work. I'll request it personally."

Harry shook his head, eyes in his own lap. "No, thank you, though. Going home's the worst thing I can do right now."

"Ah..relationship issue?" The man asked cautiously, frowning. 

Harry nodded in the slightest, exhaling. He clammed up slightly and looked over when a hand pat his thigh. 

"I'm so sorry to hear." He nodded, letting his hand rest there. "Is there any way I can help?"

There were always fans or admirers, always unwanted touches or suggestions, sneaking love potion spiked cookies into his office, or love letters. There always had been and there probably always would be. But Harry was careful. Never open or eat or touch anything that isnt from someone or some company that is expected. Never play it nice or say just this once while in the bar because itll be in the prophet by noon. Simple. It even sort of rhymed. Sort of. Not really.

▪

Harry moaned into his arm, trying to stay quiet as he was railed into from behind, bent over the briefing rooms table.

'No silencing charms, let's see how quiet you can be..'

He had to bite his lip as his eyes rolled back, wanting to scream, tell him that, fuck, right there. Fuck, never stop, damnit, put on a charm.

'I hope the Ministry officials in the next room dont hear when I make you scream'

He finally let out a strangled moan that escaped past his lips and into the room as he came, a shakily quiet and drawled out "fuck."

'Fuck whoever he is anyways, you can be my plaything.'

His head was pressed down more when he let out the noise, to muffle his sounds as the other contuined his brutal pace before coming inside of him. He'd close his eyes, bucking harshly in once more before releasing Harry's hips. 

Harry whimpered and slumped against the desk, closing his eyes and trying to control his breathing. He jolted upright when there was a harsh slap against his ass. 

"Fuck," he hissed.

"Mm, say you'll be mine." He mumbled behind Harry, rubbing over his used hole, leaking the others climax. 

"I, I shouldnt have even- !" He gasped when two fingers pressed into him, pumping in and out lazily. He found himself burying his face into his arms again.

"I make you feel so good.." he mumbled, pressing into Harry's prostate. 

"Y-yes," he whimpered, standing up on his toes and writhing slightly. "There.."

"You like that? You want to come for me again baby?" 

Harry nodded desperately, trying to hold back choked moans and whines. He heard the other whisper to cast the silencing charm, so he allowed himself to whimper needily. 

"Mh, is it just almost too much? You're so sensitive baby.."

He rubbed circles around Harry's prostate, eliciting squirms and cried out moans. It felt impossibly amazing, and yet way overstimulated. He wasnt sure if he never wanted it to end or he couldnt take it, but his cock was hard again and he needed to come. 

"You're such a good little slut, I bet you would love to be mine to use.."

The words were dirty and made Harry flush at the thought, though he of course knew that was crazy and this was a regrettable one time thing. Really regrettable. What was he doing. 

"Stop," he mumbled, a bit embarrassed to speak up.

The other paused for a moment. "I know it's a lot but when you c-"

"No, I. I need to go home and apologize." He sat up quickly and the other moved away, boredly casting cleansing charms with a grumble. 

Harry pulled his clothes on quickly, before turning around and facing the man. He pursed his lips for a moment. 

"I'd say thank you, but you took advantage of a distressed employee under you, so..fuck off?" He sighed, pushing past and walking out. 

Harry walked straight to the floo networks, pinching the dust and calling his own address. As he stumbled into his livingroom, Draco was entering. Upon the noise of the floo and seeing Harry, he looked up and over at him slowly. They both stayed in place, holding each others eyes before Harry noticed the bags Draco held. 

He shook his head slowly, looking back at Draco. "I'm sorry for some of the things I said. Most of them."

"But you were right." Draco looked at the ground. "I'm just going to leave.."

"Dont, Draco, please. It doesnt have to be a big deal and we can move past it, as long as you're not using." 

He shook his head slightly, wiping his eyes as he laughed bitterly. He picked up a note that he'd placed on the table, casting a look over it. Harry's eyes followed his movements, watching him out an X through the front of the paper and flip it over. Draco quickly scribbled something on the back, before holding his arms to himself. 

He let out a small breath, wiping his eyes and picking up his bags before apparating. 

Harry stood stunned in silence, his feet moving before he could get a single thought through his mind. He picked up the note, flipping it to the side Drsco had marked 'X' over. He could still read it. 

Harry,  
I'm sorry. Im sorry for leaving this note here for you to find and I'm sorry for keeping things from you. I can not fully express the guilt I harbor, or the pain in my chest when you looked so disappointed. I cant tell you if there is still a chance for us, I hope yes, but it would truly have to be a mutual effort.   
But until then I have to leave. I'll be staying at a location noted at the bottom, and I'm expected to be back in 90 days. Well, released.   
I don't know that I'll necessarily have the strength to come back right after. I know that I deserved every word of anger thrown at me, though it hurt, dont feel bad about it.   
I want you to know that I do love you, I never faked that. It isnt that anything was bad between us, but after so many times of having to use it, I guess it was hard to have sex without it. While I'm gone, I think we need a break, or whatever it is called. You can see whomever you'd like, and dont feel obligated to hold out or stop seeing someone of interest when I'm back.   
Draco Malfoy

Harry slowly exhaled, turning the paper over to see what the new note had been, since this note was X'ed out. It read, in hurried script, 

'You smell like sex. Goodbye, ignore previous note.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :((


	15. New beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco admits himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A consistent uploading schedule? Dont get used to it, school starts back up soon ;)

"Okay, today we have a newcomer to our group..he was admitted himself last week, and today he's going to share his reason for being with us. Go ahead.."

"My name is..Levi, I was a prostitute." Draco began, looking down at his hands. He wore simple, soft grey joggers and a green tee, along with the slippers that are offered at the center.  
"I really liked it, but I guess that for some people, getting into sex work willingly is enough said. But it went further."

He exhaled and looked up at the circle of patients that he sat in the midst of. His voice shook slightly at points, not mostly he felt numb.  
"I ended up getting what I found out was called a 'pimp.' But he said that for 10% he would just offer me protection." He looked down from all the eyes on him, tucking some hair behind his ear.  
"But I was quickly forced into drugs. Uhm, adderall, and poppers. I didnt want to take them, I was held by the jaw until I did. They-they really scared me. Gave me headaches and ruined my appetite, sometimes I would black out....but..since he wanted more money, he forced me to take more customers. So I was sore and sluggish even out of work. I started willingly taking them. Looking forward to it and hiding it from my friends, even. I started selling my things and confiding in my friend because instead of 10%, he was taking almost all of my money. But I managed to get out of the work, and everything was looking bright."

Draco managed a weak smile as he looked up at the people surrounding him. "But I didnt stop using them." His face fell.

"I moved in with my-my, boyfriend, and I hid it from him. I ran to the bathroom and took them before we had sex." He sighed a breath of disappointment, wiping his eye with his wrist.

"I'm only here because he found out." Draco concluded. Everyone offered small mumbles of encouragement and the people near put a soothing hand on his knee or shoulder, patting. He didnt hear or feel them, he just took the offered tissues and quickly wiped at his eyes more. He knew everything already, all of the facts. But having to confess was so much, different.  
"As you can, uhm, guess, I'm also in rehab." He chuckled awkwardly. He was in the sex addiction group right now.

He would have never guessed that it was a thing before he began researching muggle facilities for recovery. Originally he came in and told them his story the first time, expecting only for drug rehab. But they gently urged that this would be a good group for him aswell.

Draco must have zoned a little, because when he finally rendered his attention to the group's leader physician, she was in the middle of speaking.

"-one of the most important facts that we can give you all, is that, _yes_ , sex feels good!" There was a small pause and she smiled, everyone giving half hearted chuckles.  
"But extended, overly violent, and repetitive usages often stem from the lack of. Sex feels good and releases those happy chemicals we talk about. _But_ if it's harder to get them, or you resort to sexual gratification for all of your 'happy chemicals' you'll become addicted. And it almost always is because somewhere..presently, or in the past, you just didn't have enough happiness. One of the other important things, Levi, is that sometimes sex is words. It's feelings, because you cant or won't convey them in a traditional sense. Self taught or learned, we can associate sex with showing love or thankfulness..so here, my job is to help all of you, individually and in this group, to learn how to confront and display these emotions, aswell as dig into why you turn to sex as a passtime or way to feel good."

Everyone clapped, and Draco joined in. He hung on every word, each sentence giving him a new revelation and association with himself.

"We're going to break for lunch, but I'll see you all soon. Levi, I hope you'll join us." She smiled and stood up, everyone else following suite.

Draco hadn't ate lunch in the cafeteria since he had arrived. He didnt want to sit alone, but he didnt want to ask someone to sit with them. Hogwarts was so much easier. He nodded slightly, though, and decided he would at least try. A man entered his vision, facing him with his hand outstretched.

"Hi, I'm Steven.."

So Draco looked down at his hand, shaking it. He offered a small smile.

"I can sit with you, if you'd like." The boy offered. He looked a bit older than Draco, and beat his height by maybe an inch. He was blonde, his hair was a few shades darker than Dracos naturally though. His freckles were plentysome. He was scrawny, and had a few healing cuts on his face.

"Okay." Draco nodded, following the other male to the cafeteria. They idly walked through the lines and picked up trays and food. Draco found himself with a fresh sandwich and two apples along with some water. They sat at a more isolated, small table, across from one another.

"You have a really complicated story. I cant imagine what it must have been like. How long did it all go over?" Steven inquired. His accent was weird. Like, American. But not typical. Draco had seen it in a movie, he thought. New York, maybe.

"Uhm, only about 3 months, actually. I worked, uhm, I was a sex worker for longer, though, on my own. About a year before it all happened." Draco bit into his apple. "What's your story?"

The blonde opened a packet of ranch and poured it over his salad, looking up for a moment before he began speaking.  
"I was secretly a stripper. It was pretty cool, but clients took me home a lot. I'm supposed to be trying to gain weight, because my boss always threatened to fire me if I fluctuated more than 5 pounds. But it was hard to stay at that weight.."

"Was it your day job?" Draco asked after finishing his bite, setting down the apple.

"In a way. It was my only job, but I was really disguised. I uhm, I was in gang during the day."

"A gang?" Draco rose his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I mean, really it wasnt supposed to be bad. It was for protection. Everyone in it protected each other. But, a lot of them had a bad rep, which spoiled the barrel, so we had some rivalry."

"Oh..like, another gang?"

"Sort of. They all wore matching rings and hung at the same establishments that they owned. I'm convinced they're like a mafia. Who owns a bar, strip club, and a junkyard?"

"Shit. Sounds like set ups to me." He nodded in agreeance, giving a small smile before biting into his sandwich.

"Right?" He chuckled. Draco decided he liked the others laugh.

"Anyways, uh, I'm getting off the point. I started using drugs to keep it metabolism up." He nodded slightly.

Draco nodded as he listened, looking up from his food and over the others form. "You could definitely use some meat."

"So could you." The man winks, before taking a bite of his salad.

Draco blinks for a moment and looks away, blushing faintly. He's never been so blatantly flirted with outside of work.

"Oh right, sorry." He said quickly. "I'm not here for sex addiction, more for rehab, I guess. I just like to listen to peoples lives in my free time. It sounds creepy, but I find it therapeutic. Take yours, for example. I like hearing success stories."

"You think that was a success story?"

"No, not in itself. But you are. That story was right shit. But look at you, enrolling yourself to get better. Your success story starts here. Makes me happy to know that." He smiles softly.

Draco smiled back, and they ate in silence for a few minutes. Draco thought a bit about that. His story _starts_ here. Not ends. He decided he liked that.

"So what do you do? You look right rebellious, with your cute green hair. Graffiti and metal music?" He mused in guesses.

Draco rose his eyebrows and instinctively grabbed a strand of his hair. " _Oh_. Do I come off like that?"

"Uhm..I suppose." He nodded bluntly.

"Well. I like reading about medicine, classical music, playing the piano.."

The strangers mouth gaped. "No shit? You sound right rich and sophisticated. I suppose your voice and ettiquite is rather trained and aristocratic."

Draco chuckled softly. "Yes, well. You could say my father was one of the richest men where we lived. I was raised in a giant mansion with countless servants."

"Well where's now?"

Draco winced, looking down for a moment. "Turns out a lot of it was blood money and illegal happenings. He's facing a life sentence."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking so bluntly. I hadn't thought.." he pursed his lips.

"It's alright. He was a bloody arse. I've graced my mother with all of my inheritance, she's living comfortably in France, far from him. She was wonderful anyhow."

"Does she know of anything?"

Draco shook his head. "I know the right thing, once I am out of here, is to tell her. But she has had everything stolen from her once before. I dont wish to worry Mother or get an earful. She deserves peace, after all she's been through."

"I think that reasoning is respectable." He agreed softly, putting a hand on Dracos. He seemed to remember suddenly, and pulled his hand away rather fast. He gave a small apologetic smile.

They still had 20 minutes until lunch was over, but Draco had already finished. The other man had aswell, and they walked alongside one another to dump their trash and return the trays.

"Would you mind if I go grab my notebook from my room? I need it for my next session."

Draco quirked an eyebrow before shrugging, escorting the other down the halls he was led. They chat idly about why Draco had his hair dyed, then. And then why Steven assumed he would like metal. And what was metal?

▪

Draco kept his hand clamped over his own mouth as hes thrusted into against the wall. God, how did they get here?

_The blonde walked into his room and switched the light on, grabbing his notebook that was ontop the dresser beside them._

Dracos eyes are almost rolled back completely, eyebrows furrowed as he muffled all his moans. His other hand is gripping into blonde locks of hair.

_As soon as he turns around Dracos arms are wrapped around his neck and he's kissing him without a thought._

The man attached to the hair is kissing eagerly at Dracos neck, groaning softly against him as he starts to thrust harder. His hand is stabilizing them by gripping the dresser beside them, and Draco could hear it rocking along with them now. Each punishing thrust made him release a new whimper or moan behind his hand.

_He kisses back for a moment before pulling back question. Draco moves his lips to the others jaw and starts kissing. It's been a week and hes desperate and lonely and sad about Harry and his breath slightly hitched as he just whispers._

_"Please."_

And Draco feels the other bury himself impossibly deep before he cums, softly biting onto his pale shoulder as he pants. He takes a few moments to recover.

_And there are no more words, the stranger presses Draco slowly against the wall, sliding a hand into his pants._

Then the man slipped to his knees and sucked on the head of Dracos cock, leaving him to cover his mouth with one hand grip his hair in the other as be comes. No mess. He pulls the man back up and kisses him a last time before putting himself away and fixing his clothes to look normal.

"I suppose we wont talk anymore." The man mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Draco looked up at him, faltering for a moment.

"I just know how it works. I shouldnt of..I've been here for a little while now and I got into this another time."

"Oh. I see. How's it play out..?"

"You either cut me off or eagerly keep talking to me, because you've already figured out that I'll have secret sex with you when you shouldnt be."

Draco pursed his lips, nodding slightly as he looks to the ground. "I didnt mean to use you like that.."

"I know, it's alright..I shouldn't have been an enabler..well, uhm, let me show you the way back." He took a step toward the door. "And, Levi?"

Draco turned to him, wringing his hands together.

"Dont do it again. Trust me, I've seen it..get caught or not. You're sabotaging yourself.."

They walked back to the common rooms in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry sat at a bar, slumping in his seat as he holds his glass of whiskey. It had been two weeks since the day Draco had left. Since the day he drove him away, he guessed. He thought about visiting to check up on him, since Draco had left the address. But he wasnt so sure Draco would want that, after he technically X'ed out that note and re wrote a new one.

He couldnt be mad about it. They were still together at that time, so Harry had cheated. He felt awful about it, but there was still more to it than that.

He wont say that he wasnt a willing participant. He never said no and he didn't want it to stop after it began. But he felt taken advantage of. He was distressed and emotional, and a higher up Auror had used that for his gain. He sighed softly and downed the rest of his glass.

A newspaper sat infront of him. Someone leaked the case of him reporting the incident to the ministry, and it was of course a giant scandal.  
He seen a few different variations of the story.

" _HARRY POTTER CONFIRMED RELARIONSHIP WITH DRACO MALFOY ENDS IN SHAMBLES"_

_"SAVIOUR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF"_

_"EX DEATH EATER BOYFRIEND DRIVES HARRY POTTER TO ADULTERY"_

_"EX DEATH EATER DRACO MALFOY MIA AFTER BOYFRIEND HARRY POTTERS SEX SCANDAL"_

_"AUROR UNDER INVESTIGATION FOR ALLEGED COERCION AND PUBLIC INDECENCY"_

And best yet, from the prophet:

_"HARRY POTTER ACCUSES HIGHER AUROR OF ALLEGED SEXUAL ACTIVITY AFTER BECOMING DISTRESS OVER EX DEATH EATER BOYFRIEND. TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF IN A TIME OF NEED?"_

Well, that basically sums it up. He still had to wait for the investigation to conclude if there was a case before he could offer his memory pensive in a court hearing. He wasnt sure if Draco being gone helped or not. Hermione and Ron were supportive of it all after Harry explained. He explain everything, in great detail, of his past few months. To say they were shocked was an understatement, and Harry could tell that Ron was having a hard time processing that he was both seeing Draco Malfoy, and not telling him anything about it.

Though Hermione was suprinsingly more concerned about the things Harry had said to Draco in the fight, and then the adultery to top it all off. She had urged him to see him. Saying,

_"It sounds like he was willing to come back and try, but after you came home from, er..yknow...I just think you may lose him for good. 3 months is a lot of time to get over someone you feel has wronged you. You shouldn't leave it on such a bad note if you want any chances when he's back."_

The words circled his mind and he knew she was right. He really didnt want Draco to come back, and have already decided Harry wasnt in his best interest. With a small sigh, he pushed off of the table and left a few galleons to cover his tab. Harry slowly pulled his coat back on and sauntered to the exit.

Though as soon as he opened the door, paparazzi went ham on him. Someone must have tipped them off. He didnt hide his face or apparate away quickly, simply looking around at the cameras. Almost bored, or pitiful, one might say. Though he felt the word numb fit best.

" _Mr Potter-!_  
 _"Can you confirm that-"_  
 _"What do you think the-"_  
 _"Where is-"_  
 _"Is it true that_ -"

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He pointed to one witch. Everyone else shut up immediately. It was rare for any questions to be addressed, so they were all eager to listen.

She looked nervous to be put on the spot, trying to find the best question to put in her article.  
"Do you think the investigation will go through?"

Harry held a breath as he thought over the question.  
"I cant say, it seems like when accusations against powerful men are always brushed off."

"Do you think because of your status you will be taken more serious than, say, the average witch?"

"Sadly I think that's a possibility." He nodded, pointing to a wizard in the back.

"Is it true that you and Draco Malfoy were dating at the time of the alleged sexual act?"

"No comment." He pointed to another wizard.

"Is there an approved court hearing?"

"Not at this time." He points to another person.

"Do you think the Auror will serve any time?"

"I cant say at this time but I think theres a 50/50 chance of just probation." he points.

"What's the name of the auror?"

"I'm not allowed to say for defamity laws." He points.

"Will you advocate for similar cases in the future after being affected first hand?"

"I think it's a very important topic that isnt taken seriously enough, so I can say I give my support to any wizard or witches. I will be anonymously donating to causes, but not actively attending any events. No more questions, thank you." He carefully pushed through the crowd, sighing heavily and apparating after he found a more isolated area.

He was back at his own house, and he slowly went to his kitchen to find where he had stashed the goodbye note. He looked over the address carefully written in the bottom. Harry found himself tracing the way Draco wrote his name, and decided he needed to visit.

It took some searching and a phone call, and he was pleased to find that visiting times lasted a few more hours. The raven haired wizard went to a mirror to look over his reflection. He didnt necessarily want to look like he was coming on a whim, no matter how true it was. He decided to swish some mouthwash aswell, so it wasnt apparent that he was buzzed.

▪

"Name and reason for visiting?"

"Jude Reese..to check in."

"Relation to patient?"

"A close friend."

The muggle nodded and typed after he said each thing.

"Patients name?"

"Levi." He mumbled. He hoped they didnt ask for a last name, Draco had never made one up for him to know.

"Levi Slytherin?"

Harry couldnt help but smile a little, giving a small nod.

"Alright, I'll call his room and ask if he's wanting visitors right now.."

Harry nodded, taking a step away and pursing his lips. He wasnt sure if Draco would let him. Especially since it hadn't been very long to cope with everything.

"Ah he said yes, I'll lead you there." The muggle man steps from his little desk, and Harry hurriedly followed.

They winded down a few halls into what looked like sleeping quarters eventually. They stopped at a door and he knocks, opening it slightly.

"Your visitor is here. Please behave." And he promptly left.

Harry stood on the other side of the door. They couldn't see each other yet. For half a second Harry thought about just leaving. He sighed and pushed past the door, looking at Draco. They simply looked at each other for a few moments, taking everything in.

Harry admires how well Draco already looked. He was wearing joggers and a plain tee, but everyone else here was aswell, so he assumed it was protocol. But his face was filled with color again, his eyebags gone and cheeks no longer taut unhealthily.

And Draco took in Harry appearance. Sluggish shoulders and posture, instead of his usual confident stance. He may have lost a little weight, and his color seemed as if it were drained from him. He had eyebags now, and his hair was unsurprisingly messy.

"You look good."  
"You look like shit."

They both said at the same time. Draco managed a small smile and gestured to a chair in the corner of the room. He bookmarked his novel and sat it aside, watching Harry close the door and take the seat.

"You really do look right awful."

"Well there is a lot going on. And I'll tell you about it, but first I need to apologize."

Draco pursed his lips, nodding slightly. Okay, he was practicing how to convey his thoughts and feelings. Here's a good way to apply it.

"I know that I cheated, and I cant take that back. And the press is having a hay day with the outcome, so it's going to be hard to forget or live it down. But I'll forever be sorry everyday for letting it happen. And for hurting you."

"How does the press know?" Draco tilted his head. Sure, they kept tabs on Harry, but everything was behind doors, right?

Harry looked around for cameras for a moment before pulling The Prophet out of his inner jacket. He leaned forward to hand it to Draco, his cheeks flushing slightly. Malfoy read over it fast, as he was an excellent reader, but then once more, slower.

"Can I know the facts instead of the assumptions?"

"Right. Well..I went into work after our argument, and everyone could tell, obviously, that I had been crying." He laughed weakly, "I dont think I stopped until halfway through the meeting I was late to. But uhm, afterwards, the director kept me back and asked me about it. I just said relationship issues, and I broke down again, and, I dont know. When you're full of emotions I guess some things make you feel a little better for a moment, and he just started kissing me."

Draco nodded slightly, considering the words. He looked back up when Harry went on.

"I-..half way through I just felt horrible and realised what was happening. He kept asking and telling me that I was his now, that he could own me and-" he puffed his cheeks and slowly let out a breath.  
"So I left without so much as a cleaning spell. But, Draco. As shitty a thing that he did, I was a willing participant up til that point, so I'm not trying to make your feelings less valid. I still cheated, and I'm taking responsibility for it."

Draco handed the newspaper back, thinking for a few moments.  
"I'm supposed to be learning how to display what I'm thinking. I know you've gotten onto me before about it, but I understand it now, that I do use sex as feelings or words. I'm just trying to find the right ones. I guess what I want to say is that.."  
He furrowed his eyebrows, twiddling his hands. "I am still hurt that you cheated, even if I feel a big guilty about how it happened to you and that you have to go to court. But I uhm, I want to make an effort to accept your apology completely and move past this.."

"That was really good, Draco," he offered, giving a soft smile. "Thank you for telling me..I also want to apologize for the argument, though. I think I was mostly hurt that you hid it from me. And that maybe I wasnt able to please you. But I took it out on all the wrong reasons."

"But you were right, on some parts." Draco mumbled. "Even if your words were cruel. I mean, I did like it. A lot, it's what I genuinely wanted to do as a job. I mean, what do you think I'm here for?"

"Rehab? I thought?"

"Well, yes..but they also asked me to join another group after I told them everything. For sex addiction." He nodded.

"Oh." Harry gave a subtle nod.

"It uhm. That's where I'm learning to talk about things instead of using sex to say it. But also they say that it's like a real addiction like to drugs..I guess I started using it as a form of getting happiness." He chuckled weakly.  
"You dont realise there's such a thing or you're doing it until someone tells you."

"Well, I just want to be here for you, your recovery. I wish we had a civil conversation about it all..I wish I had sat you down and asked why you were taking them, and then helped you find this place. I should've been empathetic. I know you weren't trying to hurt me, just, in a way, fix yourself."

Draco nodded, turning away to wipe one of his eyes. He sniffed and turned back to Harry, smiling gently. "Thank you.." he sighed. "I was about to say, 'less about messy topics', but I guess we're both just swarming in them."

Harry laughed weakly, nodding in agreement. "Do you think I can come visit more?"

"Yeah, I would like that.."

"I dont know what my schedule is going to be like with everything going on, but I'll try to come once a week. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Draco thought for a few moments, he really had just about anything he needed provided here.  
"Oh, do you think you can bring me one of those coffees I like? From the muggle place?"

Harry chuckled, nodding. "Yes, I think I can manage that." He looked down and pulled his phone out as it buzzes, looking over the screen.  
"I think I've got to go now..it was really nice to see you, Draco." Harry got up.

"A-alright." He nodded, quickly standing. Harry looked a little suprised when he stood, but turned back towards the Malfoy.

"You know, you do this thing," Harry smiles, looking over him. "When you want to hug or hold hands or kiss yknow. You always put your arms like that." He gestured.

Draco flushed pink slightly, looking down at his body language. He just smiled slightly, leaning over and softly hugging Harry. He tucked his head in the darker mans chest, sighing softly as Harry held him back. Harry's own head rested atop Dracos, and he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Dracos head before he pulled away.

"I'll see you when I can, okay? Keep doing good.." Harry left with a last glance.

After Harry closed the door and got a few steps, someone chuckled. He looked over in curiousity, confused to see the only man was alone, and looking at him.

"Lucky lad of the hour hm?" He smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Harry rose his eyebrows.

"I'm just a stranger who happens to see the amount of em running in an out of that room." He shrugs, crossing his arms. He was leaned against the wall.

"Cant wait to test em myself, must be a hot one. Probably from the slut ward."

Harry clenched his jaw as the other man talks, trying to brush it off. He couldnt lose his head and get banned from visiting. He exhales slowly and turns his head away, leaving the building without further interruption.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I have to b angsty :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some decently graphic stuff this chapter but not rlly

Harry exited the building and opened up the message he'd received.  
' _Meet me at this location in 10 minutes. All discussion off the record_.'

It had taken 3 minutes to get out of Dracos room and the building after he had gotten the message.  
It took 5 minutes for to get to a dark alley to apparate back to the wizard world.  
And it took 3 more minutes to make sure he had his wand, texted Ron to assure him where he was going, and find a floo.  
It took 20 seconds to hesitate before using the powder and calling the address.  
And it took 3 seconds to be gripped at each arm and held in place forcibly.

"What the fuck?" Harry growled, thrashing side to side to try and get the best of the men on either side of him. But to no avail, so he looked around to try and find to who else was around.

He noticed that it was a small stone walled room, completely empty. But a man came into view, the one from the meeting. He paced around Harry slowly, finger tapping on his chin in thought.

"Well, well. You know, it really is a pity the way things had ended."

He stopped infront of Harry, who glared up at him. He reached his hand forward and cupped his chin with a hum. Harry tried to move his head away, but the other had an iron grip.

"We were having so much fun. You moaned wantonly like the bottom bitch you are," he hummed a small chuckle, releasing Harry's chin to pat his cheek.

"Strike me dead if I'm wrong, but you rather liked it. So, I say..drop the charges? Your entire argument is that you were ' _oh so sad_ ' and that I'm a ' _big scary boss_ ', isnt that right? You wont stand infront of a jury. Only make your name infamous. And for what? Regretting a one time?"

"Fuck you! Let me go, bastard." Harry made his point by trying to pull his arms free once more.

"No, I don't think I will. I thought we could have a little fun once you agreed you were silly. Afterall, sissy boys dont really think for themselves, hm?" He brushed Harry's hair behind his ear.

Harry visibly shrank at the touch. He wasnt flustered, no, he was disgusted to be touched by such a vile being.

"But you obviously havent been trained to obey," he sneered, slapping Harry so hard his lip split.

"I guess a little punishment is due, hm? What do you think, baby?" He feigned a sickly sweet voice.

"I think I'm going to kick your ass the next time I see you and then get you thrown into jail. I already said it once, this isnt some fantasy BDSM world you _sick fuck_." He growled in retaliation.

The man leaned forward, whispering next to Harry's ear. "I think my _favourite_ little curses will convince you otherwise."

He stepped back and drew his wand as if he were thinking. The men holding his arms cast a spell to bound Harry's hands, then handed his wand off. To Harry's dismay, they left right after. _No witnesses_ , he scoffed.

"Oh, look this way, love. I want to see when you beg."

"Bite me," Harry growled, grunting when he was shoved roughly onto his knees. The wizard stepped back once he had Harry like so.

"I don't beg."

"But I think you will."

"You disgust me." He growled.

" _Crucio_ ," he whispered.

The word almost made the world stop, Harry thinks. He could swear everything was time-motion. He watched the wand do its quick wave and the spout of magic spout from its end. Right towards him.

He could feel it impact on his chest and scatter through his body like lightening. Harry's head was thrown back as he cries out in ear splitting pain, his body spasming, twitching and jolting in every which way.  
When it suddenly stops his body heaves down and he slumps to the floor, his forehead against the stone. Everything is suddenly quiet, except the blood rushing in his ears and his loud ragged breathing.

But then he hears his footsteps, so he bothers to open his eyes and see the others feet right infront of him.

"Get up, then."

"I'll send you to Azkaban." Harry said weakly.

This time he didnt hear the spell that was muttered, or throw his head back. He curled fetal position and sobbed out, tears tipping over and spilling onto the floor. He's sure it only lasts a few seconds, as did the one before, but it was unbearable.

When it stopped this time, he wheezed for breaths, choking on words. He tried to summon his wand but found that the bond on his hands prevented it. He tried to apparate but found that he wasnt able to. So he tried to breathe and stop the tears, wondering how long it would be until Ron would take the hint and follow up on Harry.

•

It felt like hours. He lost count of how many hexes, kicks and unforgivable curses he was thrown. He found that he had lost consciousness once, and was on the brink of twice. And he felt his phone buzzing, and everything stopped.

"Who is that."

"I dont know," Harry tried saying, not even opening his eyes as he shallowly breathed. He's sure that what came out was 'dunno'. A hand dug through his pockets until his phone was taken.

"Answer it. One wrong word and I'll think twice on leaving you alive." And his phone was answered and pressed to his ear.

" _Harry, mate, been texting you for hours_."

"Sorry," he weakly offered.

"Did you return from that place? You at home, mate? Was thinking me you and mione would go somewhere."

"No.." he mumbled, reclosing his eyes he didnt realise opened. He knew the other man in the room couldnt hear what Ron was saying.

"No to which part?" And when there was a silent pause Harry hoped Ron would use his brain.

"You in trouble mate?"

"Mhm," he said, trying to sound inconspicuous.

"At that location?"

"Yeah sounds great.." he choked the words. He was glad Ron was his best friend. And that he had texted him before leaving. Anyone else would assume Harry sounded sleepy, or blew them off.

"Anyone there? Should I bring the Auror dept.?"

"Yeah, mate. Thanks for telling me..goodbye Ron."

At the other end, the phone hung up. So his was aswell, and tossed aside.

"So rude to interrupt," he tsked, leaning down to look at Harry.

▪

And then he was awake, opening his eyes and hissing at the brightness of the room. What..room..almost everything was white, and upon further taking in his surroundings, he had an IV drip magically floating. A healer walked in, idly looking over paperwork. Probably assuming Harry was still asleep. He looked up and smiled, walking closer.

"Oh Goodie, you're awake."

"Well I feel like bloody hell."

"Oh yes I would say. Not to salt the wound but the press got a hint and you're..not getting out of here easily."

"Uhm, so..we couldn't do very much until you did wake up. You're extremely weak and beaten, we cant completely tell what all you were hit with. There are so many marks, old and new."

Harry closed his eyes with a small sigh, nodding. He knew he had to relay everything now, but he was so tired, and he just wanted to..

▪

He woke up again, at who knows what time, rubbing his face and yawning. He didnt remember falling back asleep, but he wasnt even sure he was ever awake. More of half asleep. He sat up and looked around for a way to call a healer, so he could finally talk. But he turned his head when he heard soft snoring.

"Ron?" Harry mumbled, realizing how strained his voice was. Blame it on the sleepiness, he hadn't realised how bad it hurt to speak. Or how shite he sounded.

The ginger shook his head, suddenly sitting upright.  
"You're awake-" he grins, rushing over to stand by Harry.  
"I'll tell mione, she's been worried sick but I told her we'd take shifts til you woke up-"

"Wait, please give me-" his coughed at the pain in his throat, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Get the bloody healer first." He mumbled with his eyes closed.

Ron nodded quickly and went to the door, opening it and looking around. Soon enough he entered with the same Healer as when Harry woke up the first time. Bloody hell he was hot. Harry tried to sit up immediately so he didnt look so weak or so that he'd have an easier time flirting. Though sitting up an inch made him groan and force himself to relax.

The healer goes over Harry's paperwork, looking at his attempt over his clipboard.

"Please stay laying down." He said simply, shaking his head.

Harry sighed and weakly lifted an arm, threading fingers through his hair.

"Well, let's resume our previous conversation? I can tell you're merely seconds away from sleeping again, so I'll keep it short. What spells, hexes or curses can you remember being cast over you?"

Harry let his eyes close as he thinks.  
"Some minor ones..n big ones.." he trailed off.

"Mr. Potter please stay with me. There are only so many healing spells to try, we need to use direct counter spells for some of the wounds-"

▪

"Harry? Wake up.."

"Draco?" He furrowed his eyebrows as the other looking down at him."Hey, love.."

"I just came to tell you we're done."

"Wh-what?"

"I just found someone else. There was another wizard at the center."  
A man stands and walks over, arm wrapping around Draco's hip. He squeezed his arse. Harry recognized him from the man in hall, snickering. 

Harry just gaped at them, cheeks hot with embarrassment-or was that tears? He watches them kiss roughly for a few moments, before Draco pulls back. Bright red streaks down his face, from his nose, and he looks down at it. The Malfoy wipes it slightly, to no avail, his shirt beginning to pool red.

Instead he takes a tiny bottle and inhales it's substance. Harry cant think. He cant move. The blood pooling down his shirt is growing at an alarming rate, and it seems to be coming from the boys chest now instead.

And they're in the bathroom, Draco sobbing weakly on the floor, bleeding out slowly. Like those years ago.

But this time Snape doesnt come, and Harry finds himself stunned. Watching. He cant do anything. He screams out for help, kneeling next to Draco. His hands clasp the boys cheek,

Gasping as he woke up. He sat up and looked around frantically before laying back, panting and closing his eyes. He was soaked in a cold sweat, not noticing Hermione next to him until her hands clasp over his.

"I'll get the healer." She whispers, slipping away and motioning him in.

Once he hears the footsteps, Harry opens his eyes.

"Why do I feel worse?" He grumbled.

"We had to stop giving you the pain medicine. It made you too tired, and ultimately reversed the point of healing you. Now, I've waited days, tell me what curses were used."

Harry almost begins listing off, because of the commanding tone, but pauses.  
"How long have I been here?"

"It's a matter to deal with later. Now, curses, go."

So Harry starts at the beginning. Mainly the unforgivable, but he had made sure to pepper in this here and that there, so a simple healing spell wouldnt do.

After he tells of the repetitive crucio use, Hermiones hands clamped over her mouth before quickly moving to hold Harry's hand. The healer had paused in his writing, but quickly resumed himself.

"-passed out a few times so maybe more."

"Well I think your unconscious bouts did you a lot of good." The healer offered, putting the clipboard under his arm.  
"Apparently your rescue wasnt as smooth as it could have been. I think that you had over 20 broken bones."

Harry breathes out. Well, he could've lived without knowing that. "Is this the part that you tell me how long I've been in and out of sleeping?"

The doctor looked at Hermione, who nodded, and then left the room.

"Well, Harry, the technical term is comatose. You had, uhm, a very minor one. Which is good..if this were a muggle hospital youd have to get physical therapy, but I think the spells will do you just fine."

Harry's mouth gaped open for a few moments. "What year is it?"

Hermione giggled, shaking her head and putting her cheek against his hand. "Don't worry, it's not that serious."

"You made it out to be!"

"I said minor." She huffed. "It's been 5 days. For what all you told us..and accounting for when you passed out, I'm surprised it wasnt more. The p-Harry lay down!"

He had already started sitting up and looking for his clothes, ignoring the excruciating pain. "No, I have to go see Draco, I told him that-"

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Harry, we hadn't thought to tell him."

"Well dont." Harry looked at her. "He needs to focus. Not a word about this."

Hermione frowned, shaking her head. "My loyalty to you is strong so I wont..but, really, this isnt a thing to hide..and if you dont lay back I will get your healer."

Harry groaned in frustration and just laid back as told, trying to relax. The healer came back in with another doctor, and Hermione stood up.

"I'm going to spread the good news and shower, hopefully by tonight you're out of here and we can go somewhere." She squeezed his hand and reluctantly went so the doctors could heal Harry.

 

Each potion and spell felt better than the last, and Harry found himself feeling as if nothing had ever happened. He was able to sit up, and the healers brought him some food. As he ate, they looked over his charts and asked him questions for a psych evaluation.

Apparently he passed, because they kicked him out right after he was finished. They gave him a bag of his things, aswell as the clean clothes Ron had brought him. Harry changed in a bathroom before coming back around to his room. He spotted his healer, clearing his throat awkwardly to get his attention.

"Hey." Harry managed. His voice sounded strange. In fact, everything seemed surreal.

"Arent you supposed to be celebrating?" He quirks an eyebrow, managing to look up from his clipboard.

"Well, yes. But I couldn't without your help. I uh, wanted to thank you.." Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

The man looked a bit ruffled, his cheeks tinting a bit. "Oh, well, no need to thank me-"

"No, really. I'm sure some one else would've tried something, or let the press in."

He seemed to calm a bit, offering a kind smile. "I suppose that didnt even cross my mind. Famous or not, I have a job."

Harry nodded slightly, offering his hand out for a handshake. The man took it, shaking his hand slightly. Harry lingered for a moment before exhaling.

"Well, I guess I'll be going. Again, thank you.."

And he left, finding the floo network and immediately going home. Harry idly put his bag of belongings on the kitchen table and opened them. His clothes were incredibly dirty, and had a bit of blood on them. They went to the trash. And then there was his wand, which he sighed softly in contentment at being able to hold. Then, his phone.

He looked through it, suprised it wasnt dead. He seen the texts from Ron leading up to the phone call, managing a small smile. He still had to thank the Weasel. But, for now, he had other plans.

First he showered, quick and cold. He didnt want to let his thoughts drift, as good as a hot shower did sound. Once he was dry and dressed, he went to go see Draco.

"Jude Reese. Visiting Levi Slytherin."

And he was led down the familiar corridor after a short phone call.

"Behave," the man told then before dismissing himself.

Harry closed the door behind him and found himself stuck in place. He couldnt lie to Draco. It'd be no different than how he git mad at Draco and caused him to come here.

"Harry?" Draco raised his voice slightly, presumably already been talking. Harry shook his head and snapped from his daze, looking at the blonde and smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Harry falters for a moment. He exhaled slowly through his nose and shook his head. He didnt look at Draco, just allowing the man to grab his hand and pull him over. Draco had him sit on the bed, and wrapped his arms around him in a small hug.

"Tell me about it.."

"Well I've only been conscious for a total of 5 hours since the last I seen you." He managed, chuckling weakly.

Draco sat up to look at Harry, eyebrows knit in confusion. "What?" Its been 5 days."

"I was in what Hermione called a minor comatose for a good part of it, apparently."

"Harry! What happened?" The other gripped both of his hands, frowning in concern.

"Can I spare you the details?" And Draco nodded reluctantly.

"Well. I left because I had gotten a message, as you recall. It was to meet somewhere. I didnt know who it was, so I told Ron where I was going. I uhm-they- he." Harry puffed his cheeks and buried his face in Draco's shoulder.  
"He wanted me to drop the charges. I was too proud. Unforgivable curse for an hour or so until Ron calls. I drop hints that I'm in trouble, and that's the last thing I remember. Pretty sure he saved my ass, if I had any idea. Woke up in the hospital." He spoke bluntly as he just sums everything up.

Draco held him closely, pressing kisses into his hair and shaking his head.

"Harry.. I wish I were there."

"No, it's okay. I havent even properly seen or thanked Ron. I wanted you." Harry mumbled, moving his own arms to wrap around Draco snugly.

Neither spoke for a while, Draco ended up on his back with Harry laying on his chest, both holding one another.

"I shouldve been there."

"No. You should've been right here, helping yourself and not me."

"But he-" Draco inhaled deeply, shaking his head and running hands through Harry's hair.

"I'm okay." Harry mumbled, sniffing softly. He was okay. He felt fine, physically. He felt numb, mentally. He'd been through worse.  
"I'm okay." He reassured himself again.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco did wind down a road he shouldnt have after he was emitted. It was more of a "why not" factor. He came here to get rehab anyways. Not sex counselors.

But then Harry came. And Draco realised how right they were. He has always had an empty spot in his days. And for the past few months, being with Harry, talking to Harry, just seeing him. And for it all to disappear so messily. He did turn to sex.

Until the hole wasnt there. Or, at least he recognized it. Coped, when Harry wasnt around. Stopped seeing others. And it did good for his therapy.

But he did know deeply that the deeper hole wasnt Harry. It was the lack of good role models as an adolescent. The lack of a childhood. The inexperience of watching T.V late at night with popcorn in pajamas. It was his father, and it was his mother. It was the war and it was the peace. But he couldn't tell these muggles that. He couldnt tell _himself_ that.

 _So it was Potter and it always has been_.

And then he came to visit again. And he cried dryly into Draco's shoulder. Sniffing and closing his eyes tightly though no tears ever came. And Draco held him, devoid of words. He was practicing his learned ways to express emotion. But this was too real. Too close to the war and too close to evil.

And Draco was sitting in joggers talking about his feelings with muggles when it had happened. He wasnt sure if he'd ever felt this useless before. Wasted influence. Wasted power. But now he just sounded like his Father.

Harry had only left when the staff said that visiting hours were over. He'd stayed close and hugging tightly onto Draco the entire time, maybe even falling asleep, Draco thinks. All he could do is try to decipher the screaming thoughts in his head as he held Harry back tightly.

_"I'm sorry I didnt bring your coffee," Harry had managed to chuckle weakly before he left._

_Draco only had shook his head, kissing Harry's forehead softly and running hands through his hair. They nodded to each other and kissed for half a moment before Harry was escorted away. Leaving Draco in his doorway watching._

_He let himself frown as he closed the door, slowly sitting on the bed._

▪

"It's day 30 of my rehab." Draco announces when he was called to speak in the group. "So I'm 1/3 of the way.." he paused as a light clap sounded.

"I would have to say my biggest progress area is just normalcy. I dont feel sluggish without stimulators anymore, and I've finally found a good sleeping cycle again. And I uhm."  
He blushed red slightly.  
"For the other thing," everyone chuckled softly. "I would have to say that it is just as good without it... _not that I'd know._ " He added quickly at the counselors raised eyebrow. He managed a small smile.

"I dont think that I got depression from quitting. The opposite, really. But I do really want to be in the outside world again. Some big things are happening out there and I'm missing them."

Everyone in the rehab group nodded in agreement, offering supportive pats or smiles. Draco nodded in thanks, looking down at his hands.

He looked up as the next person spoke about their progress and feelings since they arrived. He tried to focus and be supportive, offering small claps when others did, and reassuring smiles here and there. But his mind really was else where.

Harry should be visiting any day now. He hoped so today. He really wanted updates.

" _Levi?_ "

He looked up out of his daze, blinking and raising his eyebrows.

"We're finished with group. Do you want a personal meeting to talk? You look awfully worrisome."

Draco stood up and gathered his things, thinking for a few moments. He wanted to smile and say no, he was just daydreaming. Thinking about visiting hours. But he decided to nod instead.

The counselor led him to his office and they sat down when the door closed. Draco fumbled with his hands in his lap.

"So what's the concern?"

"Well I was just thinking about my friend coming to visit."

"Is this friend the one with big things you're missing?"

Draco nodded slightly, puffing his cheeks.

"Well, you do know our rules about confidentiality. So you can tell me about it, if you want. Vague or not."

Draco nodded again, thinking for a moment. "When he came to visit me, he caught me up on a few things I had missed. He was uhm, filing a lawsuit against someone. And-and he had to leave his visit early because he got a message to meet about it."

The therapist listened attentively, leaning forward and writing idly in his notebook.

"When he went to meet the person, he got ganged up on..he, his body went through so much trauma he went into a minor coma, I guess..and I wasnt there. Now I just have to wait anxiously for him to visit again, so I can hear what has happened since."

The man across Malfoy was silent for a minute. "I see why that had you distracted, and I'm sorry. I hope everything does go smoothly. Did you voice these thoughts to him?"

"Yes.."

"What did he say?"

"That I shouldve been here helping myself anyways.."

"And do you believe that?"

"I just- I know he's right but I want to be there."

"You're there for him when he comes to visit. The best thing you can do for him right now is get better so you're released on time, so you can be there as he recovers. Remember that you cant try to fix anyone else before you fix yourself."

Draco nodded a little. He did know they were both right, but he felt helpless.

"So who walked out on you?"

Draco blinked and looked up at the other.

"You struggle with the idea of someone feeling abandoned or let down by you. Because you've experienced it yourself, havent you?"

"I think he and my mother are the only ones who havent abandoned me. And maybe about 4 other people. I have other friends of course, and they havent exactly abandoned me, but I dont feel so inclined to them either."

"Tell me about your father."

Draco shook his head slightly. He had to keep it muggle safe. "He was a horrible man. He's in jail for life. I guess you could call it for harboring and promoting terrorists. He pulled my mother and I into it. I'll never forgive him for that."

The man pursed his lips, giving a small nod.

"He hurt people. Innocent people. I had to do his bidding to protect my mother and myself. In highschool, nonetheless."

"Well. That sure is a lot..and I have to agree, without offense. He is rather horrible. But..tell me about before this happened. Tell me about when you were 5. What was he like then?"

"Oh, uhm.." Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "He was my everything. Father taught me how to stand straight and how to speak proper. He taught me all of his ideals and I followed and idolized him blindly for years."

"Would you two ever do anything together, though?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "I would sit in his office as he did paperwork and such. We were filthy rich. We didnt go to the beach or the park. We attended galas or weddings and it was often nothing for a kid."

"It sounds like you have a gap in your life. I think the job you took was a replacement for the lack of excitement in your childhood, maybe. Perhaps a way to rebel, or even have some sense of control yet no responsibility. My advice would be..when you finally are released, take a month or two to yourself. Spend it with your mother, with your friends, go to an amusement park or go play sports. And then start applying the plan we have been working on."

Draco nodded along, listening intently. The was a small knock on the door before it was opened.

"You have a visitor, Levi. In your room." They informed, before stepping out.

Draco stood up and so did the other. He smiled softly and gave a small nod.  
"Thank you for the session. It was all really helpful..I think I will take that month." Draco hummed.

The therapist smiled and gave a small nod, shaking Dracos hand. The Malfoy exited and went excitedly to his room. He just wanted to see Harry, good or bad news.

He closed his door behind him and moved close, hugging Harry softly before pulling away. He was wearing a nice deep red muggle suit with a grey inner shirt and black tie. Draco was about to ask for updates before a coffee was handed to him. He made a small noise and accepted it with a little smile.

"Catch me up?" He requested, sitting down in the small armchair and taking a small drink of his coffee. Yess, just like last time.

"Well." Harry exhaled slowly. "If I can recall from exactly 10 minutes ago, 'due to surplus evidence, strong motives and eyewitness testimonies,' the jury found him guilty and sentenced to Azkaban."

Draco almost spat his coffee, swallowing it quickly and grinning. "That's such good news."

"Yeah. He's a right git. Would've got demoted and probation at most if he didnt go up and decide to gank me."

Draco blinked a few times. "You've been spending time with the Weasel."

"How'd you know?" Harry rose an eyebrow.

"You talk stupid around him." Draco said simply. "But that's rude so I'll refrain from the discussion of it. And thank you for the coffee."

Harry chuckled softly, nodding. "I'm glad it's over now. It's going to be a bit odd, going back to work. But I still am ready to be back at it."

"I'm sure you're restless." Draco smiles.

"How's things here?"

"Well, I'm officially a third of the way done."

"Wow, it feels like it's been so long, but barely any time..congratulations, Draco. I really am proud."

"I think the hardest thing is trying to talk about the war and the past without everyone being confused. Anyways, I think the last 60 days will be a lot slower. Now that there's nothing big going on so much."

"Oh, yeah that'd be a nightmare. 'what war? Are you American?'." Harry laughed softly.

"Is the United States in a war?"

"No, they're just always kind of..like that." The Gryffindor shrugs.

Draco nodded slightly in understandment.  
"Anyways, uhm. When do you start work again?"

"Monday."

"Wow..are you sure you're ready?" Draco sipped his coffee.

Harry nodded a little, looking down at his lap for a moment.  
"I think so. Being busy and in my normal rhythm will help, I think."

"I cant wait to get out of here and be able to see you more often.." Draco mumbled. "It's nice here, and I know the time will continue doing me good. But I miss the magic world."

"Miss your wand?" Harry quirked an eyebrow, chuckling.

"Yeah. I've accidentally almost done wandless magic a few times. Mostly habit."

"I can see why. It's been a month.."

"It flew by.." Draco admit, nodding.

"Well, just that twice more. So, where were you when I got here?"

"I was just meeting with Au-uhm, Mr. Katep." Draco smiled. "He's one of the therapists."

Harry nodded slightly. "Ah like mandatory?"

"Er, no. I was just worried about you, and I spoke a bit about Father.."

Harry reached his hand over and interlaced it with Dracos.

"I need to go to my check up with my healer..I hate to leave so soon. I can be back tomorrow, if that's okay?"

Draco grinned the slightest. "Yes. That would be good.."

Harry stood so Draco did too. The Gryffindor hesitated for a moment before softly grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. Harry looked at him for a few moments before slowly leaning forward. He looked so focused and unsure, their lips barely brushing.

Draco closed his eyes and pressed their lips together, kissing him softly. They only kissed for a few moments, before Harry pulled away and licked over his lips.

"Can we try again?" Harry mumbled.

Draco held his eye contact silently until he let his eyes close heavily again. He let out a small breath as he kissed Harry for another moment. When he pulled away he nodded softly, giving a small smile. Harry smiled back and pecked him before seeing himself out.

 

Once he was checked into his room with his healer, they began the check up. Reflexes: fine. Eyes, ears, nose and throat fine too.

"Any bouts or accidental magic or failure to do spells?"

"No."

"Depression or anxiety?"

"Just the average amount you'd expect."

"Fair enough. We do have to do a PTSD test to fully clear you for work. You do dangerous things and an outburst or panic attack can limit your ability to be efficient in the field."

"Ok. But I mean I had an abusive childhood, went through the war, I've died, I doubt this will give me PTSD."

The healer paused in his writing.  
"Have you ever been screened for it before?"

Harry shook his head. He's been seen as a hero, not a broken soldier.

"I see. Then when I give you the test, it regards all of the things you have listed."

"Oh. Uhm, okay." He gave a slight nod.

He was handed a small packet and a quill to fill out. Questions about any nightmares, anxieties, depression and whatnot regarding it all.

"Okay.." he mumbled once he was done. He handed it over, and the healer seemed to count up some sort of points based on the questions.

He tallied them up and wrote the 'score.' After doing so, he pulled out a sticky note and wrote a few things on it, aswell as on his clearance for work. It was handed to Harry, and he looked over it.

The sticky note had an address, number, and name. On his work clearance form, he had checked off the 'not suitable for action in the field' box.

"You're to see this trauma therapist to work on coping and lowering your PTSD aswell as get tips on how to work on getting back on the field. I will not be convinced otherwise, you will be cleared for missions _only_ after your score lowers and your therapist has no doubts."

Harry gulped slightly and gave a small nod. He pursed his lips and put the papers in his bag.

"How long can it take?"

"You have a decently high score and have went through much. Some of it very new. It can take months to years. I advise you take it very seriously and dont lie if you want to get back in the field. You're over 18 so I cannot force you to go into therapy, but you wont be cleared to be an auror until you improve your mental health."

There was a pause. "And I'm going to bite off the ministry's head for not thinking of screening it's active Aurors for mental health problems."

"Right. Uhm. That's a lot of time..but if I cant get cleared otherwise, I guess I have to." He released a small sigh.  
"Thank you, I think."

The man nodded slightly, holding his clipboard close to himself.  
"I hate to meddle in the thing you were looking forward to."

"It's your job, I understand.."

"Right, well. You're dismissed.."

Harry nodded slightly, shouldering his bag as he stood.

"And uhm. You can call my number I put on the papers..just after work hours." The other stated rather casually, though his cheeks tinted as he held his clipboard closely.

"Oh. Er, yeah. I might." Harry gave a small nod as he looked down for a moment.  
"I should be..going.." he mumbled, awkwardly shuffling to the door. His healer held up a hand in a goodbye wave as the other wizard left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit and doesnt have too much substance. I'm getting brain scans and stuff soon for health issues


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you doing?"

"..getting ready for the mission, sir."

"No, you're not. You're on desk duty until further notice."

Harry sighed softly, giving a small nod. It was the third time he attempted to just join in nonchalantly. Never worked, but was worth trying. He put down his bag and vest, slowly heading back to his office.

He had caught up on any paperwork, so his days were..bland. Mostly, he sat at his desk, span in the chair slowly. And that was it, really. The second day of nothing, he had went through every one of his files and re organized them.

He was being a bit stubborn about therapy, in all honesty. It could take over a year? A year of sitting like this? Couldnt he just retake the test, and fib a little?

Harry ended up taking night shifts now, so he could spend his day doing other things. Not that he did very many things. He sighed and sorted through his very neat files, finding his healers number, and the sticky note attached.

With a small sigh, he dialed and awaited the answer.

"Hello?" The other line spoke.

"Hey, it's Harry.."

"Oh," there was a rustle, as if the healer sat up. "It's so late."

"..Sorry. I work third, I guess I forgot most sleep right now."

"No, no, it's alright, I was up."

"So I wanted to ask." Harry span in his chair idly. "Why did you give me your personal number?"

"Well, partly due to the rules about unsolicited calls at the offices."

"What is the other part?"

"You're awfully cute." He answered honestly.

"Oh." Harry stopped his chair in place. "Right, well I guess that _is_ a popular reason numbers are given out."

"..yes. I have to actually sleep soon, however. I was wondering myself, if you would like to grab a cup of coffee at whatever ungodly hour you wake? It doesnt have to be a date."

Harry is silent for a few moments. "That sounds good, yeah. I'll call you then.. and er, no labels on it?"

"Sure, no labels..well, goodbye for now, Harry."

"Right, yeah.. Goodnight, doctor."

The call ended, and Harry sat his phone on his desk infront of him.

▪

Draco couldnt sleep. There was technically a set sleep schedule, but he was restless. Bored. Thinking.  
The pale wizard sat up finally, swinging his legs off the end of the bed. He slowly got up, quietly, the floor cold against his bare feet.

He shuffled to his slippers and put them on, peering out his door peephole. It was clear, as far as he could tell.

He wasnt sure what he was going to do once he was in the clear. Mostly walk around, until he got tired, he decided. Draco carefully left his room, walking on tiptoes as to stay quiet.

Surely, everyone was asleep? He went towards the little common room, pausing in it's hallway as he sees someone else, sitting on a couch. Writing in a notepad. Oh. Mr. Katep. Auggie.

Draco hesitated in his place for a few moments. Surely they were cool with each other, but cool enough for him to allow Draco to slip past rules?

"Levi, if you're going to be up, you may aswell come over here and tell me why." The other said without more than a glance up.

"Oh-uhm. Yeah." He said awkwardly, walking over and sitting on the other side of the couch.

"So? Let's hear why you cant sleep." He turned to Draco.

"I'm not, like. Dwelling on anything. I'm simply not tired." Draco shrugged.

"Hm, lies are rather boresome, Levi. Go on, who am I going to tell? I legally cannot."

Draco sighed. "Just relationships. I came here after we, I guess- mutually broke up? For all the reasons I've told you. And yesterday he asked if we could try again, and I said yes. I do see myself with him, yknow, but I think it might be too soon. What if by the time I get out of here and focus more on myself, I dont..want to be with him?"

There was a short silence as the words settled. "I cant stop either of you from seeing one another, but I do advise against seeing people you've been romantically and sexually involved with while in our sex addiction program."

Draco nodded slightly, pursing his lips.  
"The time apart is just. Well needed, but also eye opening."

"Well, Levi." He sighed, putting his notepad down on the table. When he glanced at it, he was suprised to see the other was drawing instead of writing.

"Actually uhm. Do you care to call me something else?" He interjected. He wasnt sure why, but he was his therapist, and it felt easy to be naked around him. Emotionally-of course.

"Oh, of course..what is it?"

"Draco."

"Okay..well, Draco. Maybe..tell your friend, ex, boyfriend, whatever you want to call him, that it'll help your progress a lot more if you focus on yourself, and not relationships. It won't feel as much like breaking up.."

Draco nodded slightly, twiddling with his hands in his lap. Mr. Katep reached a hand closer and put it overtop Dracos soothingly.

"I'm afraid I will have to escort you back to your room, though. We'll both be in a bout of trouble if not."

"Of course," Draco mumbled, slowly standing as the other man does.

He didnt notice at first, but their hands stayed together gently as they began heading towards Dracos room.  
The muggle ran his thumb over Dracos knuckles as they arrived, stopping infront of his door.

Malfoy turned to him with a small smile. "Thank you for talking with me."

"Of course, Draco.." he pursed his lips. His hand moved slowly, cupping and brushing over his pale cheekbone.

Dracos breath hitched slightly, eyes closing for a moment before looking up at him. Though, the other suddenly stepped back.

"Uhm, Goodnight, Draco."

He flushed, before giving a little nod. "Yes, goodnight Mr. Katep.."

The older male smiled softly before turning to leave Draco. Though a hand quickly stopped him in his place, pulling him back around.

"Draco," the other warned warily as the distance between them dwindled.

"I know.." he mumbled, face a few inches away. He would never cheat, or sabotage someone's career, or his own recovery. But it was nice to wonder.

He simply moved to the side to hug him softly in thanks. It was returned warmly, before Draco finally went back to his respective room.

▪

"Good morning doctor." Harry smiled as the other wizard appeared through the floo. They had agreed to meet at a small cafe.

"Harry I do request you will call me by my name."

"Oh." He nodded for a moment, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Guess that does make sense. Never caught it."

"..I suppose you never did. Well, it's Samuel."

"Well tell me about this Samuel guy. What's he do besides heal blokes?" Harry quirked an eyebrow as they walked toward the line to order.

"Hm.." the brunette raised his chin in thought, hands clasped together and pointer fingers against his chin.  
"Well, I enjoy growing certain potion ingredients, nothing major. Uh, writing from time to time, and painting."

Harry nodded along as they moved forward in the line. "Now tell me something embarrassing."

"What?" He turned his head to look at him in confusion.

"Well when we tell about ourselves it's like were selling something. Cmon, tell me something silly that isnt to impress me."

He turned forward again, chin raised high in its previous fashion. His cheeks tinted the slightest bit. "Fine, well. I do ballet."

"Oh? Can I see?" Harry teased, being swatted away as they finally reached the counter.

The other man ordered as Harry took him in for the first time outside of the healing ward. He wore cuffed navy sweat pants, a loose grey shirt, and a large, light brown shawl over it all. His hair was a soft brown, an orange hair tie tying it's long locks lazily at the nape of his neck-reaching midback.

"Oh, uhm, small Carmel frappe for me." Harry said quickly when he was turned to expectantly.

They made their way to a small seating area and sat across from one another. Harry noticed how some strands on either sides of his hair were shorter and stayed out of the pony tail, framing his softly tanned faced. It was dusted with freckles, and he had silver rimmed vintage glasses. His lip curved into an awkward smile as he turned away at the analyzing.

"Sorry." Harry shook his head. What was he doing? He was trying with Draco again. He asked him to. "Just the first time to properly see you without harsh lighting I guess."

"It's your turn. Embarrassing thing, go."

"What? Er..no fair, the whole world knows every embarrassing thing I do!"

"Not every! C'mon, I'm sure there's something." He leaned forward with interest.

Harry puffed his cheeks, thinking for a few moments. He paused his internal scanning for a memory as their cups floated over infront of them.

"I dont know, I accidentally sent a guy to the hospital once.."

The other rose an eyebrow behind his cup as he drank, setting his coffee down. "Oh? If it was a good enough story I'm sure I've heard it. I'd love to put a name to an injury."

Harry flushed, glancing around for a moment. "Fractured his jaw, okay?"

He seemed to think for a few moments before tinting pink and laughing. "Oh I heard this one," he tsked. "That sure is a way to get hurt.."

Harry knew the other did infact hear the story, based on his language and own blush. Look, long story short he was sitting on some randoms face and the guy tried pulling him down closer. Not his fault. Still felt bad for it, though.

"Well, I feel that we're even, then." Harry chuckled, sipping his drink.

"Yes I'd say so. How much sleep have you gotten?" He inquired, raising his eyebrows as he took in Harry's appearance.

It's not like the bloke looked bad, just a bit rough. His hair was tasseled but that was usual, eyebags slightly colored underneath his green eyes and 5 o'clock shadow pushing through already.

"Uhm," he paused to yawn at the mention. "I dunno."

"Well when did you go to bed?"

"Like 1," Harry shrugs, drinking more of his coffee as if itd make up for the loss.

"Well it's only 7 now. You ought to get more than that."

"Yes, well." He shrugged a bit. Well, what? He didnt have a great excuse.

"Have you called the therapist?"

"You're not at work, I am not a patient right now."

"Yes well, as a friend, then, I am concerned for your mental health and how it's affecting your life."

"Ah well, I never told you that, I told my healer that. And my healer is supposed to have confidentiality? I think I'll have to call him."

"Oh how charming." The wizard teased. "You know, I-" _wouldn't mind a fractured jaw._

He was cut off by Harry's phone alarm blaring, to which he scrambled to shut off. Ah, visiting hours have began. Once he silenced it, he sat his phone face down and gave an apologetic smile.  
"Go on, sorry."

"Was that for anything important?"

"Uhm, yknow, nothing urgent.." Harry shrugged. "What were you saying before?"

"Oh, nothing." He breathed.  
"I dont remember."

▪

"I'm sorry I'm later than usual." Harry mumbled as he sat, setting a coffee into the others hands.

"That's alright." Draco nodded slightly.

"..what's up with you?" Harry asked jokingly, noticing the others stiff posture and tight lips as he spoke.

"Nothing." Draco grumbled, almost in a sneer. He paused slightly and blinked.  
"That was rude. Sorry.."

"You're fine..Is everything okay?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"I dont know." Draco laughed weakly, looking down at the coffee. He thought over the situation with Harry and his therapist.  
"If I just focus and get out of here everything will be normal again. But I'm getting a bit distracted. If I ignore it I'll be fine but what if I shouldnt ignore it?"

Harry frowned in thought as he tried to decode the analogy to make sense of it.  
_Oh,_ he thought _. Was Draco still seeing other patients?_  
"Look, I." Harry sighed. He wasnt even sure to be mad.  
"I already know. I heard some guy talking about it. I'm not mad, unless it's still going on.."

Draco rose his eyebrows, drink being sat away. Harry knew about his moment with Katep? Who did he hear? Were they seen or did he tell someone?  
"It, it wasnt anything, really." Draco furrowed his eyebrows.  
"I just, I dont think a relationship is good while I'm in here. You should be allowed to move on and they say you cant pin of rely your recovery on another person."

"How is it nothing, Draco? Sabotaging your own recovery? Tell me it's over."  
He paused for a few moments.  
"You dont rely on me, we're two separate people. And I'm the one who asked to try again.."

"It wasnt ever a thing! Just a moment!"

"How is fucking half the patients a moment?"

"What?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows, taking a moment to rethink their conversation.  
"I, fuck you. That was over months ago."

"..I'm sorry." Harry mumbled after a few moments.  
"I barely got any sleep and work is shit right now."

Draco sighs slowly, clasping his hands together. "Okay. It's okay.."

"What..?" Harry rubbed his temples, looking up.  
"What were you talking about then? You're distracted and had a moment? With what?"

Draco was just quiet, looking into his lap. Harry stared at him questioningly, eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you use again?" He mumbled quietly, as if he didnt dare utter the question.

Draco looked up. "No, I wouldn't.."

He was relieved of course, but still confused. Harry leaned forward and put his hand over Dracos.  
"Then what is it?"

"It wasnt anything," Draco shook his head. "I wouldn't actually humour the idea."

"Please just tell me."

"Just. Had a moment of wonder. Nothing happened, he was just..there.

Harry pursed his lips and slowly sat back against his chair, hand moving off of Dracos.  
"So you just."  
He exhaled and stood up, running his hands through his hair.  
"It was a moment because he was there. But you dont want a relationship while in here? Please explain to me."

"I still get lonely."

"Draco, I haven't seen anyone. It's doable. That's, that's what you're here for.'

"I'm not trying to get laid!" Draco huffed, standing up aswell.  
"I just. I want to hold someone's hand and be held sometimes, Harry. You're never here more than an hour, and it's just rushed catching up. I feel like I'm an obligation to you. You said you wanted to try again but it doesnt feel like it."

"I do, Draco.." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I have a lot going on. But I make time for you. It's not as much or as often as I want it to be. I'm sorry. I cant force you to try again, it has to be mutual."

"I just need time." He said after a bit of silence.  
"I think we both need more time. We both still have a lot going on."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I have school and other fics fo write aswell :) and as you'll find I wanted to draw something for this one

Harry took his advice. He did take time for himself. Well, after a while. He spent two weeks wallowing in his own pity, first.

_I dont have to do therapy._

_Why cant he just let me stay._

But he realised he could only feel sorry for himself for so long. If he wanted things to change, he had to make them. So he tried. And it did take time for himself, and frustration.

Therapy wasnt like he thought. He started out angry.  
_"So what if I have some unresolved trauma? I'm fine if I dont think about it! So you going to make me think about it?!"_  
Now he felt a bit childish. He originally agreed with that, it made sense. But, learning to cope was a lot easier than ignoring it. It stemmed all the way back from childhood. His therapist was not as amused as he was that he found his life was 'trauma after trauma' and 'that's what [he] gets for being the chosen one.' Apparently humour is a coping mechanism. Whatever, it was funny.

* * *

 

 _"Dear Draco,_  
_I'm sorry I havent visited. I heard Blaise has been, though, so I'm glad to hear you're not lonely._  
_I think it was overall a good call, and mature of you to say we needed time. I feel as though together it was easy to distract from our problems. But dealing with them is better. I'm hoping one day we can cope together, and support one another._  
_I don't think I had the chance to mention I've been pushed into therapy. I was reluctant, but it has done me a lot of good. I got cleared for work again, recently, so I've been a bit busier now._  
_It doesn't feel like it's been as long as it has since we last met. I miss you, but it will be that much better to finally see you at the ceremony. I'd like to catch up over dinner afterwards. If you'd want, at least, I'd like to be the one to pick you up._  
_Write me back when you can,_  
_HP "_

* * *

 

 _"Harry,_  
_I never thought chicken scratch could make me smile. Blaise does visit me from time to time, and I find with or without visitors, I'm content on my day to day schedule._  
_I'm glad to finally hear from you. It has been a while, I'm not mad that you stayed away. It really will do us a lot of good._  
_It sounds like therapy has done a lot for you. It has for me, too. Being able to communicate is going to push us through any rough areas we may still have left._  
_I feel as though it will be like we're two different people. New people. Better. Hopefully we can meet again in our purest forms and fall back in love. If that isnt too forward._  
_The ceremony starts at 5 PM, I expect you to be dressed nice and on time. And for Merlins sake, I am picking the restaurant, I miss food from our world. If the paparazzi fuck it up I'll be both delighted to see your distressed face on The Propthet, but also a bit pissy. So make a reservation, doofus._  
_I'll see you then,_  
_X DM "_

* * *

 

▪

How dressed up was dressed up? A full suit? A button up? Khakis or jeans? Harry puffed his cheeks, he had to leave soon. He ended up going with a nice pair of black jeans, a white button up, and a green tie. Safe, right?

He arrived at the center at 4:50 to be extra safe. He was lucky to do so, there was a guest list. He entered the building to find it decorated minimally, but fancy. It appeared that the patients/soon to be released weren't out yet, so he grabbed a glass of champagne and took a seat.

There was a sweet women who gave a speech about growth and how great the releasing patients were. The she stepped aside for them all to take the floor. They came out in a line, eyes scanning the audience with eager smiles. Draco finally fixed his eyes to Harry, grinning and bit as he stood.

One of them spoke on all of their behalf, as well as her own experiences. It was emotional, but Harry focused on the wizard beside her. It ended with a round of clapping and hugs from this person and that. They were all given their 90 day chips and official releasal before being able to go out to their loved ones.

Harry hugged him tightly, sighing into his hair.  
"I'm so proud." He mumbled.

Draco pulled back and grabbed his hand in thanks.  
"After I say some goodbyes let's get out of here. My time was amazing but I'm ready to get my wand back." He chuckled.

Harry nodded and followed him around by the hand. There were a few patients he was introduced to, shook the hands of and watched Draco hug. Some being released aswell, others newer.  
He also met the women who gave the speeches, and then Dracos therapist.

"Ah so this is him?" The ( _very attractive, he noted_ ) man teased.  
Draco gave a little grin and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," he smiled, offering Harry his hand. Harry shook it and nodded back.  
"You guys going anywhere special?"

"Yeah, we have reservations out of town, then I have a little suprise." Harry mumbled the last part, squeezing Dracos hand again.  
Draco rose an eyebrow and smiled a little, saying his goodbyes for a few more minutes.

"Suprise?" He questioned as they walked outside.

"Well I can't very well tell you." Harry laughed.

"Hmph, fine."

They carefully got to their reservations at a very nice restaurant. Harry pulled out the others seat, to which Draco swat at him before sitting. Harry grinned and sat across from the Malfoy. They picked up their menus, but both were warily wondering how to start a conversation.

"So," Harry cleared his throat. "Uhm, what's your plan? Dont you have an outline?"

"Well..Auggie thinks I should take a month or two off, to get back into things..then I'd like to find a job.." Draco drawled slowly.

Harry found himself analyzing the other. He looked less sharp, if that made sense. Maybe it's because angry or happy, the other always seemed tense, scowling at least a little. He just looked relaxed, now. Content.

"It's your turn to respond to me, to keep a conversation." Draco piped up teasingly.

Harry rose his eyebrows for a moment before chuckling.  
"Right, uhm. Any ideas on what you'd like to do?"

"Maybe something quiet. Like working with potions. I've always enjoyed them.."

Harry nodded a little. "It's not completely quiet, but if yous like a job at the ministry, we need potions made for missions and someone who can identify the ones we find."

Draco smiled a little, giving a nod back. "I may look into it.." he looked down at his menu for a moment before slumping his perfect proper posture.  
"Can we be casual? I dont feel like acting pure blood." Draco admitted with a small chuckle.

Harry rose his eyebrows. "Oh-yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I dont expect you to."

"It's just laid back in there. It annoyed me for a while, but then I stopped being so uptight. Honestly, I dont much like slacks anymore." He laughed in spite of himself.

"10 galleons says you get back into slacks, button ups and high tier robes within the month." Harry teased.

Draco sighs, "you're probably right."

A waiter comes up with a small notepad, smiling and looking to them both. "What drink can I get you two?"

They both ordered their respective wines, before being left to think over their food order.

"Do you think salmon is good? Not sure I've had it."

Draco paused and then looked up at the other with a squint. "Never? Oh, I'm sure you have. But no, you ordered red, don't get salmon."

Harry blinked. "Why's it matter?"

"Because it womt taste good together. Do you drink coffee with scones? Different drinks for different foods.."

They fussed about it until Harry gave in, letting the other pick his food, then. When their orders did come, Harry had to nod in appreciation. Draco did know fancy food, of course.

"So what's the suprise?" Draco asked again once they got their meals.

"I cant tell you!" Harry grinned as he began eating.

"Can I ask for some hints?"

"I suppose."

"Hm..is it a thing, or an experience?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I suppose both."

"Will I like it?"

"I sure hope so. But you can definitely say no once you see it."

Draco hums in thought for a moment. "How much time will it take?"

"I think an hour or two."

He nodded and thought over anything that fit that criteria as he ate. Harry was grinning like a fool over his inability to keep a secret. Yet he barely managed to keep it hidden all dinner.

"Do you want dessert?"

"No! Bring me to the suprise, you're killing me." Draco huffs.

"Okay, okay. Come on, then." Harry chuckled as he goes to the front and pays, before leading Draco outside.

"Where is it at?"

"It's a muggle place."

"Why? Oh fine, just bring me."

Harry chuckled and carefully, they eventually made it to a small little building. Draco looked over the sign as he was trailed inside.

"This him?" A burly man asked.

Harry nodded proudly. Draco looked confused.

"Come get seated and I'll put it on ya, son, and you can decide if it's a good one."

The man reminded Draco of Hagrid. But a more respectable size. Harry led him to a leather chair that leaned backwards, so he carefully sat there.

He watched anxiously as they put a paper over his dark mark, wet it, and then pulled it off. The picture stayed, and blended with his mark. He grinned a little, giving a nod.

"Okay, it is going to hurt, Draco.."

"I've been through enough." Draco shrugs. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Harry nodded and sat on his opposite side as the tattoo artist began setting up his things.

"I nearly forgot about this idea," Draco smiled.

"I hadn't. It should work..we're not going over it, just blending it in with something else. Most people wont notice.."

"I love it, thank you.." he smiled sheepishly.

It did take an hour or two, but Draco chatted idly and took it like a champ. It was pretty bold, so the color fill on his sensitive forearm did hurt a decent bit. But at least he wouldnt hate to look at his arm anymore.

When they were finished and the man wrapped it, Draco stared at it in awe. You really couldn't see the dark mark. If you were to run your fingers over it, and knew what you were looking for, you could feel it. But the blind eye or unknowing wizard would not.

[(Tattoo)](https://ibb.co/6vW76wY)

He gave Harry a careful hug once he was permitted to stand, minding against pressing his arm against anything.

"Take care of it, and dont use a healing spell. I dont know if they vanish new tattoos." Harry explained once they exited.

"Merlin, good call. That would be awful to withstand a second time. Imagine his face!" He chuckled.

Harry smiled and gave a little nod, because he did imagine, and it was rather funny.  
"We have one more stop before you're free."

"Please say its Blaises-"

"Its Blaises to get your wand!" Harry confirmed, grinning.

"Yes, fuck. Cant tell you how much I've missed magic."

"I've never had to go very long without it, so I guess I cant relate. So let's get going!"

As they walked, Draco mostly admiring his tattoo, they spoke a bit.  
"So what would you say you missed the most?"

"Hm. I'm not sure. If it were a wizard facility it would've been easier to open up, about the war and all. But I figured it best no one knew that past. But material wise..? Merlin, definitely my wand for certain spells. Small things, yknow, like heating the floor so I dont need slippers."

Harry nodded a little. "I guess you dont realise how luxurious being a wizard is until you're without magic."

"I wouldnt say luxurious," Draco shook his head. "Maybe just convenient. I mean, if I were a spoiled muggle,I'd just be a spoiled muggle. And I definitely wouldnt have went through the war.."

"But would you have give up magic just for that?"

Draco thought for a few moments. "I dont think I would have. No hesitation, I'd say no. Back then, anyways. I would have to think about it if you asked me now."

"I would've rather died in war, which I guess I did, than to go back to my aunt and uncles."

"Yknow, as much as we were together and ended up dating, we dont actually know all that much about one another.."

Harry nodded a little in thought as they finally were able to floo to Blaises, met with the man grinning and sitting up from his arm chair.

"What's this?" He rose an eyebrow, stopping mid way from a hug.

"A cover up. All gone, see?" Draco grinned and proudly showed off the tattoo wrapped in cellophane.

"Woah.." Blaise grinned, giving a small nod. "Looks better than I thought! I helped pick it." He nudged Draco proudly.

"Well, thank you both. Now give me my stuff!"

He excitedly followed Blaise to his spare room where Dracos things were. First thing he grabbed was his wand, humming at the feeling of it. Just for fun, he levitated a box closer to him. Even though he had no intentions on looking through it yet.

The Malfoy went over to the windows and pet Ulysses proudly, looking around for a moment to give the Eagle Owl a treat. He fed the bird as he idly rubbed its head.

"Has Blaise been good to you? Did you make friends with- _ah, dont peck me fucker_." He pulled his hand back and rubbed over it, watching the bird go about eating its treat unbothered.

" _I wasnt going to take it. I gave it to you. Honestly, so irrational._ " He huffed.

"Oh and I do wonder where he got that from." Blaise teases.

Harry's jaw dropped a bit in disbelief. Nice.

"Potter don't attract flies."

"That's hardly fair." Harry grumbled. He yelled softly at a small stinging jinx.  
"Oh c'mon!"

"It's been too long, I simply couldnt help myself." Draco hummed as he went back to petting Ulysses.

They all chuckled a bit, and Harry felt great. It wasnt the most eventful night of his life, but it was a good one. They just carelessly stayed in the small room and chattered about what's happening, the best Prophet scandal Draco missed, weird muggle things.

"Orsnge juice is good," Harry defended.

"Who wants acid in the morning to pair with their fruit?" Draco scowled.

"Are we going to ignore the Tea from literally 2 minutes ago?"

"You made tea?" Draco rose an eyebrow.

"I didnt see you do it," Harry agreed.

"No, it's a new thing. It means, like, gossip? Ugh, I cant help it, Pansy is really into muggle internet slang. I cant keep up."

"Just stick to 'gossip' then." Draco chuckled. "And I guess we did blow over it. Alright, fine, go ahead and gush."

"Yes!" Blaise grinned. "Neville got _Hot_ , like he's a model or something now I think, honestly I don't know, but his glow up is everywhere. Most eligible wizard bachelor they say."

"Hey! That was my thing!"

"Well that was before you were out as gay. Now youre just in the sideline with articles like 'Top 10 Wizards you never knew were gay!'"

Harry pouted a little, but ultimately accepted the fact. The title was too true, because he was reading it (for..for science ok?) And did infact find himself as #1.

"Hey, at least one of us is written about in a light manner." Draco rose an eyebrow. He paused for a few moments to think. "Mr. Fucking Journalist."

"Hey! Not fair." Harry chuckled.

"Off topic!" Blaise swatted Draco, before turning and pushing a finger into Harry's chest.  
"You."

"....Me?"

"You know Neville."

"..yes."

"You will find out if Neville is bent and then give him my number either way?"

"Er..uhm, okay.." Harry blinked and chuckled awkwardly.

Blaise grinned. "Great. Topic can change now, I've said my bit."

They all laughed a bit and did find a new topic rather easily. Though Blaise would find a (conveniently stored) copy to prove it to the others over what his hype was about.

They eventually migrated into a normal setting, the living room. Blaise sat in his arm chair, and the other boys on the couch. Draco was against the arm, Harry's head resting against his shoulder as he laid back on the couch horizontally.  
They spoke for longer than they meant to stay, the clock eventually chiming. They arrived at Blaises at 9, and it was now 11.

"Oh Merlin, time passed by too fast." Draco shook his head as the clock dinged.

"Where you staying tonight?" Harry asked as he sat up, his voice a bit rougher with sleep.

Draco rose his eyebrows. Oh. Well he hadnt actually thought about it.  
"Uhm, with you?"

"Sure thing, we should get going, then." Harry yawned as he stood, stretching his back.

He said his brief goodbye to Blaise and then waited for them to finish their own.

"-get Ulysses tomorrow."

"Draco I'm tired," Harry grumbled as he stood next to the floo, only a mere 3 minutes later.

"Okay!" He called, turning back to Blaise to finally say goodbye and give him a hug.

They parted and Draco finally came over, following Harry to his home. Draco put down a bag of his stuff he'd wanted to bring, looking around the familair home. Our home. It was, at least. It was mostly the same, some minimal fall decorations here and there.

Harry sleepily grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the kitchen, yawning as he did so. Draco grinned slightly at how tired the other was. They stopped at the fridge and Harry pulled out a pie, setting it down on the counter infront of him.

"Ts not much but I wanted to do something myself."

Draco smiled and just nodded a bit, looking over it to determine what type it was.

"Nuh uh, its bed time," Harry mumbled, poking the others sides softly. "Have it for breakfast."

Draco jumped slightly at the pokes, allowing Harry to put the pie back in its place. He grinned and followed him back to the bedroom.  
They both tossed off their dress shirts and shoes, before Harry looked around.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want."

Draco rose his eyebrows. "Nuh uh, I haven't cuddled in months."

Harry smiled tiredly and nodded, pushing off his jeans. Draco followed suite and they crawled into bed, covering up under the inviting comforter. They faced one another and scooted closer. Their legs entangled and too cold hands traveled up sides and curled around one another's backs.

Draco moved closer and curled his head under Harry's jaw, slowly kissing there as his knee pushed up. The darker wizard hummed softly and bit his lip.

"Mm, what do you think you're doing?"

"Enjoying you," Draco mumbled, sucking a small hickey.

"Mm-mm," he said in tsk. "I have work in the morning." He leaned his head down and kissed his pale forehead.

He pulled Draco up to properly cuddle without funny business, opening his heavy eyelids to smile at him. Draco returned the small grin, just nodding and contently holding and being held.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh where do I begin you guys :/  
> I'm sorry this Is late and doesnt have a lot of substance  
> I have a neurologist appt and a hrt appt and my insurance doesnt cover shit so I need lots of money/work sooo havent been feeling up to writing I suppose w the schedule being whack.  
> Thanks for your support anyways everyone:)) having ppl bookmark/comment keeps me coming back, thus make time for things I enjoy. Sooo yes thank u

Harry woke up to his alarm with a small groan. It was easy to fall back asleep with a body cuddling into you. He hummed a yawn and nuzzled closer, eyes slowly drifting shut.  
Draco promptly sat up and shook the mans shoulder til he sat up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," He groaned.  
"So rude," he sighed as he pushed the covers off of himself.

Draco crawled over, pulling him into a small hug and sighing.  
"Thanks for letting me stay, though."

Harry ran a hand through his dark hair, smiling. "Course. But I got to go to work now."

Draco pulled away, looking down at his new tattoo. He grinned at it as Harry began picking out clothes. It didnt disappear.  
He looked up to see the latino changing his clothes, humming as he idly watched.

Harry pulled up his God-awful jeans, glancing back at the other. He flushed as he seen Draco watching him, but simply kept on dressing. He decided to do the catcalling whistle as Harry pulled his shirt of, chuckling.

His eyes cast to the doorway as a man walks in, holding two cups of coffee. He took a few steps into the room before noticing Draco, so he paused in place.

" _Oh_ , hello." He managed, his cheeks flushing pink.

The Malfoy sat up in the bed and cleared his throat. They both look to Harry expectantly.

"Uhm, _Sammy_ , Draco.. _Draco_ , Sammy.." he gesticulated.

The healer scoffed softly and handed - _presumeably Harry's_ -coffee to Draco.  
"Nice to finally meet you..I'll see you later then, Harry."

He turned on his heel, ponytail swishing behind him as he seen himself back out.  
Harry pursed his, looking over to the Malfoy. He simply sipped at the coffee.  
"You guys fuck?"

"What? No-" Harry flushed.

Draco shrugged and gave a nod, stirring the drink with its straw. "M. Good."

"..is that it?"

He looked up. "Yes. Go to work, you oaf."  
He went back to his caffeine, looking to Harry when the other simply stayed put.  
"You're going to be late. We're not dating, and I can have civil conversation now, I believe. We can talk about it when you get home, if you want."

▪

The talk with Sammy happened first. And sooner, rather than later. As lunch rolled around, the tall healer found his way into Harry's office, as he had before.  
Harry in question looked up from the paperwork he'd just finished, and slowly stood.

"Lunch?"

-

"You havent said a single word," Harry prodded the other.  
"Are you mad?"

He exhaled and sat his drink down. "Well I walked into your bedroom and your ex was half naked in your bed, and you have a hickey."

Harry waved his hand. "Yes I know the facts. You have to talk to me about it, you know."

"..well then yes, I'm a bit upset."

"Look, it was his first night back..he kinda kissed around my neck but then I just had us go to sleep."

"So you havent told him anything?" The man crossed his arms.

Harry flushed. "There isn't much to tell..I'm sorry, I do like Draco, you've known that." He looked away awkwardly.

"Yes, I do suppose you have reminded me." He pursed his lips for a moment. "So I feel quite silly."

Harry sighed and reached his hand across the table to hold the others, but the man simply put his own hands in his lap instead.  
"I'm sorry. I'll tell him tonight, but.."

There was a deafening silence, because they both knew. The little thing they had going on was over. Harry just felt bad, as the other man obviously developed some feelings.  
He felt worse than one would, because he could tell before today, and didnt discourage it.

"Please save your ' _you're a great guy_ ' speeches. I understand."  
He pulled out a coin pouch and put some down on the table to cover his meal. Harry watched him shoulder his bag before leaving.

▪

"Hey," Harry mumbled as he got home.

Draco sat at the counter, a slice of pie infront of him. He hummed as he finished his bite and stood.

"I need to apologize, and explain."

The Malfoy nodded a little, sitting up straight in his seat as Harry sat infront of him.  
"You guys sleep together," Draco says dismissively, as if he'd already figured it out.

Harry blinked before giving a little nod. "I'm sorry I lied about it. I didnt want to leave you upset or anything."

"Are you two dating?" He questioned with a quirked brow. He took another bite of the pie.

"No, no..he ended up, er, crushing on me. But it's over anyways."  
He watched Draco nod a bit as he ate. Shit, he _is_ a lot more casual now. He was even wearing soft black joggers that rode low on his waist and a simple grey tee.

"Cool. I'm a bit petty that you were getting laid, but I guess I can catch up." He chuckled,  
"I get that I did have an addiction of some sorts with sex, but damn, sex is just good."

Harry laughed slightly. "I wouldnt call myself addicted, but I definitely enjoy having as much as possible."

Draco huffs softly.  
"You cant say anything, I havent been laid in _months_. When was the last time you were, hm?"  
He pretended to look at a watch.  
"48 hours?" He laughed teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. He was glad there wasn't any hard feelings..it almost felt back to normal, but different. Healthy. Understanding.  
He stood and casually slid himself behind Draco, pressing against the others back. Malfoy invitingly melted into him, humming as Harry gripped his hips gently.

They pressed together in a slow grind, Harry's lips slowly starting to kiss at Dracos exposed neck.  
The pale wizard slowly turned around after a few moments, carefully tilting his head to kiss the Potter. The taste of sweet apple pie invaded Harry's mouth as they deepened the kiss, tongues slowly dancing in less of a battle, but more of a reunion.

Draco pulled away to breathe next to Harry's ear shakily. Harry's hands just firmly gripped Dracos hips again, pulling then together.  
He wanted to be dominant, to finally be able to fuck Harry again, but he felt heightened in his senses. Everything felt so much better and sensitive after so long.  
"Please," he simply mumbled, rutting against Harry.

With a small smirk, Harry led Draco back towards the bedroom. As they neared the bed, Draco pressed the other to sit down. He immediately straddled him, arms wrapping around his neck.  
Harry watched him groan, gripping tightly into his hair as he needily grinded. He pushed down the Malfoys pants slowly, hands gripping at the others thinly covered bottom. He pulled a hand back and spanked. Draco flushed as his back arched into Harry, whining at the second hit.

"You want me to fuck you?" Harry mumbled in a small pant.

Draco nodded, hiding his face in the others shoulder.

"Show me how much you need me to."

He bit his lip, taking Harry's hand and pressing it against his erection. Harry simply pulled his hand away, trailing it up the others throat.  
"I'm not going to touch you, not yet. Touch yourself and beg me to."

Draco pressed his hand into his boxers, gripping his cock and stroking slowly. Harry gripped the back of his hair, pulling his head back. He started marking the newly exposed neck, idly watching Draco squirm under his own hand.

" _Please_ , Harry, I need it," he cried in a whimper, stroking himself faster.

"Shh, you're doing so good," he mumbled, moving his hand down to replace Dracos.

The man bucked into Harry's fist, sobbing moans as if just this had him ready to cum. He almost felt pathetic, but he'd waited so long.  
Malfoy eagerly helped take off the rest of his clothes, looking to Harry pleadingly to do something, anything. When Harry's hands both trailed behind Draco and began tugging the last offending fabric, the Malfoy lost it.

His hands lurched forward and started savagely tearing at Harry's stupid muggle belt and stupid buttons and zipper that were just in the way. Their mouths clashed together aswell, barely even in a kiss, more so small groans and lips pressed together. Draco was left naked waist down by the time he managed to get Harry's previously ignored member out.

He held it in his hand, gripping at the base and stroking slowly. He flushed as he remembered the first time he bottomed, and was scared out of his mind that it wouldn't fit. Now he just needed it.

"God, preparation spell-" he practically begged.

He was so graciously rewarded with just that, and to be flipped onto his back.  
Draco cried out in euphoria and curled his hands in the bedsheet as Harry pushed into him. He held himself sheathed in the other for only a moment before beginning to pound fast.

"Oh, _God_ , Harry," He moaned wantonly, arms moving to grip onto the man atop him instead.

Harry groaned his own approval, his face burying into the mans neck as he fucks into him. Nails dug softly into Harry's shoulder blades, the sting only urging Harry to let his more animalistic instincts take over. He pressed closer, their hips flush together at each hard, short thrust.

The Malfoys back was arched off the mattress as he gasped and mewled under the Potters touch.

"Oh God, fuck, _fuck_ , so big-youre so big," he sobbed when Harry started pressing deeper.

"Yes, _fuck_! You take my cock so well baby, do you like it?"

"Yes-I love your cock, please, _Harry_ ,"

Harry groaned at the vile words and sat up from where he was leaning, using the new position to thrust faster. In all honesty he was really fucking close, hanging by a thread. He really needed Draco to come first, though.

"Harry, _please_ ," he gasped again, gripping at the covers and whimpering. "Fuck, wait,"

He stopped of course. Gripping the sheets and panting, his eyes trailed to Dracos face. "Y-yeah? What's wrong?"

"I cant come," he whined, slumping back and blushing.

Harry flushed darker, hesitantly pulling off. "You're a real good actor."

The pale wizard sat up, shaking his head. "No, it was good. It was like I was on the brink the whole time.." 

It was honestly torture, he needed to finish so badly. But there was too much going on for his first time in 2 months.

Harry puffed his cheeks. "Uhm, well..anything different I can do?"

"Can-can we just slow down? I dont want to be a ' _slut_ ,' I just want to feel good with you. It's not a race.."

Harry nodded after a moment of thought. Wow, it wasnt. Well, obviously not, but.. Yeah it's exciting and coming is the goal, but it is a bit rushed.

Draco's arms slowly wrapped around Harry's neck as they pressed together in a slow, more passionate kiss. He laid onto his back once more as they kissed idly. Harry's hands softly ghosted up the others bare thigh, leaving goosebumps.

They both end up wrapping a careful hand around one anothers lengths, stroking with matched hums into their kiss. As they part their lips and push their tongues together, Draco finally guided Harry back towards his entrance.

He's careful to push back in, glad the other was still stretched from previously. Draco moaned softly into his mouth, gasping a bit when Harry was finally seated. He waited a few moments and pulled from the soft kiss, nuzzling his head into Dracos neck. He inhaled the scent of his hair, of Malfoy, and began to slowly pull back to begin thrusting.

And they did take their time, for maybe the first time, for either of them. It was..intimate, but not in a scary way. It was rather enjoyable. Harry, for one, was amazed that an orgasm could feel just as good, if not better, without screamed moans and masochistic pain.

He was still suprised that when Draco came, he clutched him closer and gasped, squirmed and whimpered, all nearly silently, though his body shook with his climax.

They both turned to lay on their sides after the cleaning spell, eyes closed in soft panting. Draco shimmied closer and wrapped an arm around him.

"Thank you.."

Harry chuckled breathlessly, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead. He watched the other blindly reach for his wand before using it to pull the covers over them.

"Lazy," Harry teased.

"Mmh, I'm just getting my fill of magic in, still."

"Yeah," Harry nodded softly, "I wouldn't last."

They were quiet for a while. Legs entangled under a thick blanket, each looking elsewhere as they thought idly. Harry ran his fingers through the others hair. Draco traced patterns into the sheets.

"Did you moisturize your tattoo?" Harry mumbled.

"I need to again," Draco hummed, half sitting up on his other arm. He summoned the special lotion and sat up completely.

Harry sat up aswell, getting some onto his fingers before rubbing it carefully into the tattoo.  
Draco smiled slightly at the generous action, before looking away a bit. He pulled his knees to his chest underneath the covers.

"So uhm, Sammy?" Draco mumbled. "Not to seem insecure but..you're sure?"

Harry cleared his throat as he sat the lotion aside.  
"It was just a fling, no feelings..I called it off."

"Hm, for sure?" He hummed, trailing a hand up Harry's chest.

He chuckled and gave a small nod, leaning down to meet Dracos peck.

"..good." he decided.


End file.
